Why Brothers Matter
by lover of fandoms 1989
Summary: What happens when Bree has a bad dream, or when Marcus is a horrible boyfriend? What about when Mr. Davenport makes Bree feel left out and unloved, or the boys are protective of Bree? And what about the general pandemonium that comes with the Davenport family? A collection of one shots answering these questions and so many more. (more characters than listed)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I hope you guys like this! These first two chapters are inspired by two different dreams that I had recently. Hopefully this is alright, and if you guys have any ideas on what I could do for future chapters, just leave your ideas or suggestions in the reviews. Thanks, and enjoy the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

I walked into our house, exhausted from our day at school. Oh well. At least it was Friday, so we didn't have school tomorrow. But, we also had homework tonight, and lots of it. Stupid teachers. I sighed and walked up to my new room, taking my backpack with me. I might as well get started.

Yeah, Mr. Davenport had recently given me, Adam, and Chase our own rooms, and I had to admit, I was loving it. But I also missed the lab, and though I would never admit it, I kinda missed my brothers. I had slept in the lab with them for so long, and now all of a sudden, we were seperated. It was...different, I guess. But at least they're both a few doors down.

I stepped into my room and threw my bag down on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and flopped down onto my bed. I moved my backpack next to me and took out all my books. I had, Algebra, History, ELA, French, and Science. I was best at French and History, so I narrowed it down to starting with either of those. Let's see. In French I have to do two worksheets with twenty questions on each worksheet. In History, I have to read a chapter and then answer a few questions on it. Ugh! Okay, I'll start with History.

As I read, my eyes started to grow heavy. "NO, Bree. Finish," I murmured to myself. Well, maybe a short nap will help. It couldn't hurt, right? I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it read 3:30 p.m. Okay. I'll sleep till four, and then I'll finish my homework. I laid my head down ontop of my history book, and I soon gave way to the sleep that was threatening to overcome me.

*Bree's Dream*

I was lying on the ground in an unfamiliar place. Where was I? I stood up slowly, my head pounding and my body aching. I was looking for a way out when I heard it. A scream. I knew that voice, but who was it. The mystery voice screamed again, and I could tell that it was a guy. I listened as the mystery voice screamed over and over, and the voice grew more and more familiar.

"Help!" the voice yelled, "Anyone, please help!" That was when I realized who was screaming. Chase. All of a sudden, the door to the room I was in burst open, and I supersped out of the room, ignoring the pain in my body.

"Chase?! Chase, where are you?!" I yelled, but all I got was a scream in response.

I supersped through the whole building, which wasn't that big. But no matter how close I got, Chase's screams always moved around, one second being close, the next second being really far away. Eventually, Chase's screams stopped moving around, staying in the same spot for once. His screams echoed around in my head, scarring me for life. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect my little brother. I failed. I'm a horrible big sister.

I followed the sound of Chase's screams until I came to a room with a closed door. I started to think of ways to get inside, but the door flew open, nearly hitting me. I ran in and saw Chase lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised. He had cuts all over him, and he was bleeding out through his stomach. Someone had stabbed him.

"Chase!" I exclaimed, superspeeding to his side and dropping down next to him.

He opened his eyes to look at me. "Bree," he gasped out, "Bree, it hurts."

I started to cry as I said, "I know. I know, sweetie, but just hold on. I'm going to get you out of here, and we'll fix you up. You'll be fine." I stroked his hair off of his forehead because it had been stuck there with sweat.

"Bree," Chase gasped out again, grasping my hand, "I'm not gonna make it, and we both know that. It'll be okay, Bree, you're strong. You can make it without me. You'll be fine."

"No," I argued, "No I won't. Chase, I know I say that I can't wait to leave you and Adam, but you two are my brothers, and I love you. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Bree. I know. Smartest man in the world, remember?" He started to laugh a little, but he ended up coughing up blood. "I love you Bee-bee," he said.

"I love you too, Chasey."

And with that, Chase's head fell back, and he stopped breathing.

"Chase? Chase! Chase, wake up! Chase! I'm sorry, Chase, come back! Chase!" I cried.

But he wasn't coming back. I sat there, holding Chase in my arms and crying. I realized the horrible truth. Chase was dead.

*End of Bree's Dream*

Chase's PoV:

I was playing video games with Adam and Leo while Tasha made dinner. I had already done my homework, and Adam and Leo decided to do their's tomorrow, though they probably wouldn't.

"Will one of you boys go get Bree for dinner?" Tasha asked. I saw that Adam and Leo weren't getting up any time soon, so I paused the game and went up to Bree's room.

When I walked in, I saw Bree sleeping on her bed, her head resting on her open history book and her other books scattered around her. I walked up to her bed and moved some of her books out of the way, sitting down next to her.

I noticed that her face looked worried and...scared? She must be having a bad dream. I also noticed that she was muttering in her sleep.

"Bree. Bree, wake up. Come on, Bree, get up," I said, shaking her shoulder softly.

"Chase, Chase, Chase, wake up. Chase, I'm sorry, Chase. Come back. CHASE!" she screamed, bolting up and almost knocking me off the bed. She was crying and breathing heavily and rapidly.

"Bree, Bree calm down, I'm right here. What's wrong?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with big, scared eyes that widened when she saw me.

"CHASE!" she yelled, grabbing me and bringing me into a hug. I hugged her back, confused. Now she was starting to worry me.

"Bree, what happened, what's wrong?"

"Chase, you, you died!" she cried, tightening her grip on me.

"Bree, what are you talking about?" I asked her, growing more and more confused by the second.

"I, I had this dream, this nightmare. I woke up in a strange room, and I had no idea where I was. I heard someone screaming over and over and over again, and I realized that it was you. I got out of the room and ran around, trying to follow your screams. But every time I got close to finding you, you would get farther away. Eventually, I found you, but you were dying. Someone had beaten you up and stabbed you in your stomach. I, I couldn't save you, Chase. You died. You died, and I never got to tell you so many things. I never got to tell you that I was sorry, and tell you everything that I was sorry for. You left, Chase, and I never got to say a proper goodbye. You left thinking that I'd be fine without you in my life, but I wouldn't be. You left Chase," she sobbed, and I felt my heart breaking.

I tightened my arms around my sister and I stroked her hair for a minute before saying, "Bree, I didn't die. I'm still here, and I'm not going to leave anytime soon. I promise. But what do you have to be sorry for?"

She looked up at me, and my heart broke even more. Trails of tears that never seemed to stop stained her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so upset, and she was.

"Chase, I-" she took a deep, shuddering breath, "I've been such a horrible sister. I'm always talking to my friends and boys, and I never pay attention to you, or Adam, or Leo. I always cause unnecessary trouble for you guys, like the time when I was quarantined because of my own stupidity. And then there was the time where I blew you off for my other friends. I mean, I just- I'm so mean to you guys all the time, and that's not fair because you guys are always nice to me. Well, almost always," she told me.

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment, and then I crushed her in another hug. "Oh my God, Bree," I said, my voice slightly muffled because I rested my head on her shoulder, "You have no idea how thankful I am to have you as a sister. You've always been so sweet and amazing, and whether you believe it or not, I know that it's the truth. You might talk to your friends and your crushes a lot, but you just moved out of the basement. You NEED that phone." She smiled at the joke that I made. "And besides that, you're allowed to have other friends. As for the 'unnecessary trouble' that you think you cause us, well, okay, sometimes you're a piece of work. But that's alright, because I've caused trouble before, and so has Adam, and so has Leo." I took my head off of her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. She stared right back at me as I said, "And Bree, we're not always, or even almost always, nice to you. We pull pranks on you and call you names, but yet, you still put up with us. And for that, I'm thankful, because I can't imagine life without you either."

Bree continued to stare at me for a moment before she said, "You know, Adam and Leo are my closest friends. But you're my best friend. And you're also my baby brother. I love you, Chase."

"I love you too," I told her, giving her another hug before pulling away. "We better get downstairs," I continued, "They're all waiting on us for dinner."

"Okay," Bree said, and together we stood up. We walked together to her door, which was still open.

No one's PoV:

As they walked downstairs and out of sight, Mr. Davenport pulled off his invisibility cloak. (AN: Is that what it was called?) He smiled at two things: One, the sweet brother/sister moment that he had witnessed between Bree and Chase. And two, his success. His invisibility cloak had worked. Was he not awesome?!

AN: SO, there's chapter one! Hope ya liked it, and don't forget to leave any ideas or suggestions you have in the reviews! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :p


	2. Marcus the Horrible Boyfriend

AN: So, here's chapter two! I hope you guys like this, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

As we walked through the door after school, the first thing we saw was a furious Mr. Davenport. As soon as he caught sight of Adam and Chase walking in behind me, he fixed his glare on them.

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU TWO START A FIGHT AT SCHOOL?! You do realize that you guys could've glitched and revealed your bionics, right?! I can't believe you two! This is so unlike both of you!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Adam and Chase started to explain, but he cut them off by raising his hand. Leo and I were sitting on the couch, watching all of this unfold.

"I don't want to hear it," Mr. Davenport said, "You two WILL be punished for this!"

"Mr. Davenport!" I said loudly, causing them all to look at me. I stood up from the couch and walked over to stand in front of Mr. Davenport, who was standing behind the island in the kitchen. "They didn't start the fight. I did," I confessed. Adam and Chase looked at me like I was crazy, and so did Leo. "I started the fight with some cheerleaders who wouldn't leave Caitlyn alone. I threw the first punch at Stephanie, and it's my fault. If anyone's going to punished, it should be me. Not them."

"But Principal Perry told me-"

"Principal Perry told you what she saw, and she didn't see the whole thing. I started it, and Adam and Chase were trying to get me to stop. They pulled me off of Stephanie, but then she said something mean about me, and Adam almost pounced on her because of what she said. By then Leo had shown up and was helping us hold Adam back. Then Stephanie said something else about me, and Chase tried to pounce on her too. Leo held Chase back and I held Adam back. Perry came out then and saw me and Leo holding Adam and Chase back, and she got the wrong idea. They're innocent, and they were just trying to stand up for me. Punish me, I don't care. But don't punish them, because they didn't do anything wrong," I said.

Mr. Davenport stared at me for a moment, and I stared right back. "Alright," Mr. Davenport said, "How many girls did you attack?"

"Three," I answered.

"Then you're grounded for three weeks, starting today. Hand over your phone. You're only allowed to leave for missions and school." I gave him my phone, and he left to go down to the lab.

"Bree?" I heard Chase ask.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because," I told him, "It was, as far as he knows, true. Sure, you two both hit Stephanie, but technically, I started the fight by telling her to back off and pushing her. If I had just kept my cool and not let her get to me, none of that would've happened. It was my fault, so I should be the one who gets punished. And besides, you two stood up for me. I owed you one, and now I don't. So everything works out."

I then thought about Marcus. We had been dating for a few months now, and we had a date on Friday. Which I now have to miss. It originally wouldn't be such a big deal, but over the past few months, probably about after the first two weeks of us dating, Marcus became abusive, verbally and physically. While my family knew that I was dating Marcus, they had no idea that he was hurting me. No one did.

I'm scared that if I tell him that I can't make the date, he'll hurt me. But if I don't tell him, and then I just don't show up, he'll be REALLY mad. So I guess the best thing to do is call him and hope that he doesn't get too mad.

"Hey, Chase?" I asked, "Can I borrow your cellphone for a minute? I need to call Marcus and tell him that I can't make our date on Friday."

Adam and Chase looked at me. "You're missing a date with Marcus because of this?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay. We'll have plenty more dates to go on," I told him, not wanting them to feel bad about this.

Chase handed me his cellphone. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Chase muttered.

I dialed Marcus's number and waited for him to pick up. After three rings he answered with a "Hey Chase."

"Actually, Marcus, this is Bree."

"Hey Bree! Why didn't you just call on your cellphone?"

"I got it taken away for three weeks starting today."

"Why did your dad take it away?"

"Listen, um, I did something really stupid at school today, and now I'm grounded for three weeks, and I'm only allowed out of the house for school. So, I'm really sorry, but I, uh, I can't make our date on Friday. Or, any other date for the next three weeks, starting today," I explained.

"What did you do?!" he shouted.

I moved the phone away from my ear for a moment before putting it back against my ear. "I, I got in a fight with some cheerleaders."

"Oh my God. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU FIGHT WITH THEM?!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus, they were insulting me and my family! What did you expect me to do?!" I yelled back at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! DON'T. YOU. DARE! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ONE HELL OF A BEATING, BECASUE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GETTING!"

Fear washed over me, along with regret. I shouldn't have yelled at him, that only makes things worse. "Marcus, Marcus I'm sorry!" I cried. "Please don't-"

"Oh? You don't want me to hurt you? Alright, I'll just beat up Leo!" he threatened.

"NO!" I yelled, "Don't hurt him! This is my fault, I should take the punishment for it, not him. He's innocent. Hurt me, kill me, I don't care, just don't lay a finger on them! Please!"

"Okay, then. You take the beatings, your family is safe. If you don't take the beatings, little Leo is going to look quite deformed."

"I'll take them. Just, don't hurt him, don't hurt any of them," I said.

"Okay. I'll see you at school," Marcus said, and then he hung up.

I tossed the phone to Chase, and thankfully he caught it. "Thanks Chase," I said, trying not to cry.

"Your welcome," he told me slowly, not taking his gaze off of me. "Bree, is everything alright with Marcus?"

I was about to say, "Yeah, everything's fine," like I usually was, but I decided against lying to them again. I needed to tell someone, and my brothers seemed like the best ones to tell. "No," I answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

I looked down before looking up at them again. "It's time you guys knew the truth." I supersped up to my room, used my superspeed to change into short shorts and a tanktop, and I supersped downstairs.

Chase's PoV:

I watched as Bree sped upstairs and then came down a second or two later. She had changed her clothes, and at first I couldn't tell why. But then I noticed the cuts and bruises all over her body, and I gasped. Adam, Leo, and I walked over to her slowly, looking her over. The cuts and bruises were everywhere on her body, and I couldn't tell which one there was more of.

"Bree, did Marcus do this to you?" I asked, grabbing one of her arms gently and inspecting it.

"Yes," she answered, "Some of these are old, and some of them are fresh."

"When was the last time that he beat you?" Adam questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"This afternoon, during lunch," she said quietly. Then she took her arm out of my grasp and pointed to one bruise, saying, "This one was for being stupid," she pointed to a cut, "This one is for being worthless," and so on and so forth. Then she turned around so her back was facing the three of us, and she pulled her tank top slightly so we could see her back. There were deep cuts on her back, and she turned around so we could see her stomach, which had cuts, slightly less deep, on it.

"Bree, why do you stay with him," Leo questioned, "He abuses you, verbally AND physically. You deserve so much better, so why do you stay with him?"

"Because, Leo," she answered, "I'm scared. I'm scared he'll hurt you guys, or Mr. Davenport, or Tasha. I'm afraid he'll kill me. There's," she took a shuddering breath, "There's so many things that he can do. And I'm scared to think of what he WILL do, should I break up with him, which I want to. But that just isn't an option."

"Bree, we'll protect you. Marcus won't get to you as long as we're around. Now, call him and dump him," Adam commanded.

"Adam, it isn't that simple," she told him sadly.

"Yes," I argued, "It is."

"NO," she protested, "It's not. Look, when I was talking to him on Chase's cell, he threatened Leo. He said that the next time he sees me, he'll beat me worse than ever before, and when I begged him not to hurt me, he said he would beat Leo up in place of me. I'm not letting that happen. I don't care if he hurts me, but he's not hurting you guys, I'm going to make sure of that." She looked so determined, and I had to wonder why she was suddenly so protective of us.

"Bree, why are you so protective of us all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "Aren't you the one who always says that you can't wait to get out of here and never see us again?"

She blushed slightly before she said, "Listen, I'm your sister. I'm supposed to say those things. Kinda like how, because you're my brothers, I just kind of expect you guys to prank me, and tease me, and annoy me to no end. It's natural. But just because I say that I can't wait to leave, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you guys. And even when I move out, I'll still want to see you guys."

"Awww," Adam said, smiling like an idiot.

I had to admit, that was really sweet. (God, I'm turning into a such a girl.) I wouldn't tell Bree this under any normal circumstances, but she was a really good sister. I had always known that, but I never knew that she willingly be beaten and die for us. So, actually, I take it back. She's not a really good sister, or even a great sister. She was an awesomely amazing sister.

I stared at Bree for a minute. "SO, you mean to tell me that you would willingly be beaten and possibly die, just so Marcus wouldn't beat us up?" I questioned.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, that sound about right."

We all enveloped her in a group hug, all of us being careful of her bruises and cuts. She hugged us back, and it was one of the nicest moments that I think my family has ever shared together.

When we broke apart a minute or so later, I handed her my cellphone. I looked her dead in the eye. "You can do this. You'll be fine. And put it on speaker, I want to see how he speaks to you." Adam and Leo nodded in agreement, and I watched as Bree, looking nervous, dialed Marcus's number with shaking fingers. She put the phone on speaker, and we listened to it ring a few times. Then Marcus answered with an annoyed, "Hello?"

"Hey, Marcus, it's Bree. Listen, um, I need to tell you something. Um, see, the thing is, I don't think this relationship is working out. Actually, I KNOW that this relationship isn't working out. You know, when we first started dating, you were so sweet, and I thought that you'd be an amazing boyfriend, and for the first two weeks, you were. And then you started hurting me, and Marcus, I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, but I, I just can't. SO, I guess what I'm really trying to say is, Marcus, I'm breaking up with you," Bree said nervously, looking like she was going to throw up.

Bree walked over to one of the stools at the island, and she sat down, setting the phone down on the island countertop. She was shaking really badly, so Adam walked over and started to soothingly rub her back in slow circles. As Adam stood next to Bree and rubbed her back, Leo and I walked over and stood behind the island, facing Bree and Adam.

This whole time Marcus had been silent, and I was starting to think that he had hung up. And then, "YOU STUPID, BITCHY SLUT! ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE?! YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT DOES MATTER, IS THAT I AM GOING TO BEAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL OUT OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER. AGAIN! NOW, YOU STILL THINK THAT WE'RE BREAKING UP?!"

"Yes," Bree said confidently.

"THAT'S IT! I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. ENJOY THIS TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY, BECAUSE WHEN YOU SHOW UP AT SCHOOL TOMORROW, YOU'RE DEAD!" And with that, the line went silent.

I can't believe that he just talked to my sister like that! I figured that it would be bad, but that was horrible. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him, and that isn't Spike talking.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Bree sobbing, and Adam and Leo trying unsuccessfully to comfort her.

"Bree, it's alright, he's not gonna hurt you," Leo tried, but she just sobbed even harder.

Adam pulled Bree into his chest and tried stroking her hair, and even though Bree's sobbing quieted down, I could still seeing her back shaking violently.

"Chase, help!" Leo cried.

"What do you want me to do?" I shouted back.

"I don't know! What calmed her down when she was little?!"

I tried and tried to think, but I couldn't think of anything. Then it hit me.

"Adam, give her to me," I commanded, holding out my arms.

"Chase, are you sure?" Adam asked, "I don't think your tiny little body can bear to carry Bree, even if you're just going to the couch!"

I glared at him and said, "Just give me our sister!"

He consented, gently prying Bree off of his chest and handing her to me. I picked her up in a bridal hold and carried her to the couch. I sat down with her in my lap and I gently started rocking her back and forth. I started to sing into softly to her, and she slowly stopped crying. Whenever she pulled her head away from my chest, her makeup was running down her face, which was red and splotchy. Her eyes were puffy, and she took a deep shuddering breath.

She looked at me and said, "Thanks Chase."

"No problem. Come on, let's go clean you up," I responded.

She nodded, and we both got up from the couch.

The Next Day:  
>Adam's PoV:<p>

We walked into school and went to our lockers. As I was getting my books for first hour, I heard a loud bang sound behind me. I turned around and saw something that would've made my commando app come out (if I had one.) Marcus had slammed Bree into her locker. I walked over to them and tapped Marcus on the shoulder. When he turned around, I let my fist fly, making contact with his face and breaking his nose.

"Stay away from my sister," I said, picking Marcus up by the collar of his shirt.

He nodded, stumbling away while he held his nose. I looked at Bree and brought her into a side hug, and together, we enjoyed the sight of Marcus trying desperately to get to the nurse's office.

I looked at Bree again as she said, "Nice punch." We fist bumped, and together we walked off to first hour.

AN: Wow. Was that long, or was it just me? There will be more to come, and I hope you liked this. Hopefully it wasn't TOO long. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do. Later :p


	3. Cummin

AN: Alright, so here's chapter three! Thanks for reading, and I hope like it! :D P.S.- if you have any ideas or suggestions for a chapter, leave said ideas or suggestions in a review. Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.  
>This takes place the day after "Taken."<br>Chase's PoV:

I yawned as I woke up, stretching and stepping out of my capsule. I yawned once more before I walked over to Adam's capsule.

"Come on Adam, time to get up," I said sleepily, knocking on the glass of his capsule.

"Five more minutes," Adam groaned.

"Come on Adam," I repeated, "You have to get up now."

"Ugh. Fine." As Adam stepped out of his capsule, I walked over to Bree's to wake her up. But all I found was an empty capsule, and I started to get worried. I knew that I was probably just overreacting, and that there was nothing to worry about. But Krane had attacked us yesterday, and we were all still on the alert.

Adam and I were especially worried about Bree. Sure, Krane hadn't hurt her that badly, but when he threw her against the wall, it really scared me and Adam. When she was just lying there on the ground, unmoving, it looked as if she was...dead. That's an image that I'll never get out of my head.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Adam walking over to stand next to me. "Where's Bree?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered, shaking my head and turning to look at him.

We were silent for a moment before Adam broke the silence by asking, "You don't think that..."

I didn't need Adam to finish his question for me to understand. He was asking if Krane had gotten her, if she could be dead. "I don't know."

We stared at each other for a moment longer, and then we ran to the elevator. Once inside, I jammed the button for the living room. We rode up in silent anticipation, hoping that Bree was in the living room, safe and sound.

Once the elevator doors dinged open, we rushed out to see Bree eating breakfast at the island and Tasha cooking something, presumably lunch. Leo sat on the couch playing video games, and Mr. Davenport sat at his desk near the dining room table, reading a book about the king of Spain or something of the sort.

Adam and I ran over to Bree, engulfing her in a hug. We both sighed in relief, and Bree hugged us back.

"Well, good morning to you too," Bree joked, clearly surprised by our little "outburst." We hugged her for a minute or so until she pulled away. "What's wrong? You're acting like I just died or something."

"When we woke up, you weren't in your capsule. I usually wake up first, then I wake up you and Adam, so when we didn't see you in your capsule, we kind of assumed the worst. Especially after yesterday," I said.

"Well, I'm fine, but I appreciate the concern," Bree replied, smiling.

We smiled back, and Adam and I walked around the island to get some breakfast. I pulled out two bowls and two boxes of cereal, powdered sugar cookie doughnut o's for Adam, and special K for me. Adam grabbed some spoons out of the drawer and the milk out of the fridge. I handed Adam a bowl and his cereal, and he handed me a spoon.

I started to pour myself some cereal into my bowl when I heard Tasha say, "Bree, will you try this? I need another person's opinion."

I glanced up to see Tasha holding a spoon that had a few pieces of pasta on it.

"Sure," Bree responded. I looked back to pouring my cereal into my bowl as Bree took the spoon from Tasha and stuck it in her mouth. Bree chewed the food and swallowed before saying, "It's really good, Tasha. I really like how you-" But Bree's sentence was cut short as she placed a hand to her throat, breathing funnily. Then Bree started sweating, shaking, and wheezing. She fell to the floor, and we all rushed over.

"She must be having an allergic reaction! Tasha, what was in that pasta?" I asked frantically.

"Um, nothing much, just some cheese, a little bit of salt and pepper, some cummin-"

"CUMMIN?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, "Bree's deathly allergic to cummin! God, okay, Adam, carry Bree down to the lab and lay her down on the cyber desk, Chase, you go with him. I'm going to get my equipment. Tasha, get rid of that food and any cummin in this house. Leo, you come with me."

On that final note, we all rushed off to do what we were told. Adam and I ran to the elevator and jammed the button for the lab. The elevator seemed to move agonizingly slow, taking more time than usual. Finally, we reached the lab, and Adam placed Bree on the cyber desk.

Adam grabbed her hand and tried to soothe her as I stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. Mr. Davenport and Leo rushed in with a bunch of different equipment, and Adam and I looked at them.

Mr. Davenport attached an oxygen mask to Bree's face, and her breathing started to regulate again. She continued to shake and sweat, however. Leo placed a wet cloth on her forehead and behind her knees, trying to cool her off. (AN: For those of you who didn't know, one of the best ways to cool off when you're really hot is to place a cool cloth behind you're knees.) She continued to shake and sweat for a minute until she went completely still.

"Bree? Bree!" I shouted, scared that she was dead.

"Chase, Chase it's alright!" Mr. Davenport told me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "She's just unconscious. When she wakes up, she should be fine."

"And if she's not?" I questioned.

"She will be."

"I didn't know that someone could be that allergic to something. What exactly happens when she eats cummin?" Leo asked.

"Well, I guess it depends. For normal people, it's always the same predictable thing. But because of her bionic chip, her reactions are unpredictable. She was five when we found out about her allergy. They were still with Douglas back then, and he gave her something to eat that had cummin in it, not knowing that she was allergic. She started shaking and sweating, just like today, but instead of wheezing, her throat completely blocked off, making it impossible for her to breathe. She almost died that day," Mr. Davenport told him.

"So you're saying that because of their bionics, you'll never know what'll happen when they have an allergic reaction?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah," Mr. Davenport replied.

"What are Adam and Chase allergic to?"

"Adam's allergic to cats and Chase is allergic to pet dander."

"That's ironic," Leo commented, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know right? I mean, having two kids that are both allergic to pets? What are the odds?!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, technically, I'm not allergic to pets, I'm just allergic to pet DANDER," I put in.

Mr. Davenport looked at me for a second before saying, "Same difference."

"Actually," I argued, "It's not. There's a difference between pets and their dander."

"Well, I was just saying pets because you're allergic to pet dander, which is a pet related thing, so-"

Mr. Davenport was cut off by Adam saying, "I don't know if you two have noticed, but my little sister is lying on a table, depending on an oxygen tank to breathe, and she's kinda unconscious and shaking. So if you two clowns wouldn't mind stopping your debate for just ONE second, maybe you'd realize that Bree is hurt. I just can't believe you can act like everything's alright when it's not! She almost died yesterday, and she almost died today! Why are you acting like nothing's wrong?!"

I saw tears start to form in his eyes, and I realized that he had yet to let go of Bree's hand. I also realized that he was right. My big sister was lying on a table not even three feet away from me, unconscious and injured. She had almost died, just like Adam had pointed out, and Mr. Davenport and I were arguing about pet and pet dander allergies like everything and everyone was perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry Adam. You're right. Our main priority right now should be Bree, not our allergies," I stated, walking over to Bree's still form and brushing her bangs out of her face.

Bree's PoV:

I opened my eyes to see bright lights, and I blinked a few times to help my eyes adjust to the lights. I moved my head slightly to my left to see Adam crying silently as he looked down at my hand, which I discovered was resting in his.

I lifted my free hand slowly and brushed Adam's tears away, causing him to look at me in surprise. "Adam, please don't cry," I whispered as I slowly sat up.

"Bree!" Adam cried, crushing me in a hug. I hugged him back, and I felt Adam start to cry into my hair. I rubbed his back soothingly, hoping that would calm him down. But sadly, it didn't work. He only cried harder.

"You can take that off," Mr. Davenport told me, and I realized that I was wearing an oxygen mask. I nodded and took it off, handing it to Chase.

I let Adam cry for a few more minutes before I pried him away slightly so I could look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked so upset that it broke my heart.

"Adam, why are you so upset?" I asked gently, not wanting to upset him.

"Bree, you almost died yesterday, and you almost died today. You keep coming so close to death, and I keep letting it happen. It's my fault. It's my fault that you're lying here, and it's my fault that you got hurt yesterday. I'm so sorry, Bree. I'm so sorry," he answered, tearing up again.

"Adam, listen to me," I said, looking him dead in the eye and making him look at me, "None of this is your fault. In fact, none of you are to blame. Krane's the one who hurt me yesterday, not you. And Tasha had no idea that I was allergic to cummin, so I don't blame her either. It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't your fault. So do me a favor and stop blaming yourself, because you didn't hurt me, you only helped me. And that goes for all of you." I looked at my dad and my other brothers, and they smiled at me.

Adam sniffled. "So, you're okay?"

I smiled at him as I said, "Adam, I'm more than okay."

Adam smiled back and said, "Good."

I slowly slid myself off of the cyber desk, Chase helping me.

"How do you feel, Bree?" Mr. Davenport questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in a concerned way.

"Fine," I replied, "I just have a sore throat."

"I'll go get you some water," Leo said, running to the elevator and stepping in. I watched as the elevator doors closed and Leo disappeared from sight.

We were all silent for a moment. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. After a minute or so of comfortable silence, Mr. Davenport spoke up and asked, "Bree, do you remember anything?"

"Not really. All I remember is eating breakfast and Tasha asking me to try something that she was making for lunch. Then I started having trouble breathing, and I couldn't stop shaking or sweating. And then everything went black after that. All I remember besides that is being in pain," I answered. I paused for a moment before continuing, "I had an allergic reaction, didn't I?"

I looked at Mr. Davenport to see him nodding in response, confirming my fears. "Cummin?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"What were my reactions to it?" I questioned.

"You started shaking and sweating, and you started wheezing," Mr. Davenport reported.

"Ah." We were silent for a moment before I broke the silence by saying, "Well, at least my throat didn't start closing off this time."

Mr. Davenport chuckled, but my brothers remained silent. I smiled at Mr. Davenport and he said, "Bree, you're the only person that I know that would have an allergic reaction and then make jokes five minutes after you wake up."

I laughed lightly in response.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see how Tasha's doing on cleaning out all of the cummin. Come up when you're ready," Mr. Davenport said. Then he walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking to the elevator and stepping inside, the doors making him disappear from sight just as Leo had.

I turned to look at Adam and Chase, and I saw them staring intently at me. "What?" I asked, smiling at them.

Chase didn't answer, he just turned on his heal and walked away into the tunnel that our new lab had.

I turned to look at Adam as I asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Adam admitted, walking over to me and embracing me once again.

*Later That Night*

Tasha had been relieved that I was okay, and she kept apologizing profusely. But I just had to tell her every time that I didn't blame her because she had no way of knowing what I was allergic to. She finally stopped apologizing, but she kept hugging me throughout the day. I think that Leo took it the best. He hugged me a few times, but he didn't cry like everyone else.

One person in my family had been unusually quiet all day since I woke up. Chase. He hadn't spoken to any of us, and we only saw him at dinner and later that night when Adam, Chase, and I went down to the lab for bed. As we stepped into our capsules, I looked over at Chase. But I don't know if he noticed me or not, because he just stared straight ahead.

I felt the familiar whoosh of our capsules changing us into our pajamas. Mr. Davenport and Leo bid us goodnight and left to go upstairs. After a few minutes, I felt myself drift off into sleep.

*A Few Hours Later (Midnight)*

I heard a soft tapping noise on the door of my capsule. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Chase standing in front of my capsule, tears streaming down his face. I quickly opened the door of my capsule and stepped out.

"Chase?" I asked, looking at him worriedly. I wiped away his tears gently and I brought him into a hug. He immediately threw his arms around me, and I felt him start to sob into my shoulder. I started to stroke his hair gently. I slowly moved him over to the cyber desk and sat him down in one of the stools, sitting myself in the other one.

"Chase? Chasey, what's wrong?" I asked softly, trying to pry him away so I could look at him. But that just made him grip me even tighter, so I just let him cry for awhile, whispering soothing things into his ear.

Eventually he pulled away, and just looking at him broke my heart. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. Tear tracks stained his face, and he looked at me like I would disappear and leave him at any moment.

"Chase?" I tried again. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had this dream. In the dream, you had an allergic reaction, and everything that happened today happened in the dream. The only difference was, this time, you died. You died from the allergic reaction, and I couldn't do anything about it. The worst part about it-besides you dying, that is- was the fact that I couldn't move. I could see you, and you were dying right in front of me, but I couldn't move and I couldn't help you. I couldn't save you Bree. And that was just the first dream. I had dream after dream, and you died in all of them. I'm sorry that I woke you up so late, and that I just started crying like a baby to you. I'm so sorry, Bree. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," he told me, looking down in shame when he finished.

I was shocked for a moment. "Chase, look at me. Look. At. Me," I commanded, and he did as he was told. "Now, I want you to listen to me carefully. You did save me. Maybe not in those dreams, but in real life, you saved me. Chase, from what I heard when Leo told me the story, you were the first one to realize that I was having an allergic reaction. And it was that quick thinking that saved my life. Thank you, because if it weren't for you, I'd be dead. And it wasn't just today that you saved my life. You've saved my life and Adam's on numerous occasions. I don't care what happened in those dreams. You're my baby brother and one of my best friends. But most of all, Chase, you're a hero. You're my hero."

Chase stared at me for a minute, and I stared right back. "Come on Chasey. Show me a smile," I sang the last part, and I saw Chase give me a small smile. "Come on," I continued, poking him, "Smile bigger than that." And to my relief, I saw a wide smile spread across his face.

He embraced me again and said, "I'll never understand how you do that."

"Do what?" I asked, pulling my face away from his shoulder and looking at him. He pulled back slightly as well and looked at me, smiling at me.

"You make me smile when I originally felt horrible. No one else has ever been able to do that before," Chase replied.

I smiled back at him. "Well, I'm happy that I can make you happy. I don't like to see my baby brother sad."

"You know that I'm not a baby anymore, right?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah, I know. But you're always going to be my baby brother Chasey," I teased, pinching his cheek jokingly. He continued to smile at me as he swatted my hand away.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Chase told me, getting up from his seat and walking to his capsule. I followed suit, and we both paused at the door of our capsules.

I looked over at Chase. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

I opened my capsule door and started to step inside when suddenly, "Yesterday."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Chase questioningly. "What?" I asked.

"Yesterday. You told me, 'it wasn't just today that you saved my life.' Well, because it's after midnight, technically, you should've said, 'it wasn't just yesterday that you saved my life.'" Chase responded.

I stared at him for a moment before I started laughing, trying not to wake up Adam.

"Goodnight Chase," I told him, ruffling his hair and stepping inside of my capsule.

As I was closing my capsule door, I heard Chase say, "Goodnight Bree."

I smiled as I fell into a dreamless sleep, and hopefully Chase did too.

AN: There's chapter three! And because I'm posting this at 11: p.m. on July 3rd, I just wanna say, "Happy (early) Fourth of July!" :D Hopefully that was alright, and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	4. Neglected or Nah?

AN: Hey! SO, I don't have a lot to say. If you have any requests for a oneshot, leave it in a review and I'll do my best to make it good! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

I'm a girl, and that supposedly means that I don't spend a lot of time with my family, especially my dad. But that's not always how it works. From what I understand, girls are supposed to hang out more with their moms (or stepmoms) than their brother/s do, and boys are supposed to hang out with their dad (or stepdad) more than their sister(s) do. But some girls want to hang out with their dads occasionally. And for me, this was one of those times when that was all I wanted.

I didn't care what we did or how we did it, I just wanted to do SOMETHING with Mr. Davenport. But of course, he's too busy with the boys to notice me. The only time that he's paid attention to me this month was when I got a D on a geometry quiz. I talked to Tasha about it, and she said that it was natural for me to feel left out. She also told me that I should tell Mr. Davenport, and even though I told her that I would, I didn't. And I don't plan on doing it either. It'll just make me look stupid and pathetic, and it'll seem that I think that I have to have all of the attention, which isn't true. I don't want to be the one who's every move is tracked by their parents. I just want to spend time with my dad. Is that too much to ask?!

At first, I tried suggesting things to Mr. Davenport. I would tell him that a new movie came out, and since it wasn't a romance movie and I thought we'd both like it, maybe we could go see it together. But he would always say that he was too busy that week, maybe next week. But then the next week he'd be too busy. I even suggested that we go play laser tag, but he told me he couldn't. I accepted it, thinking that maybe he had a business meeting or something. The next day, however, I found out the truth: he was going to be playing laser tag with the boys. I asked if I could come, but they said that it was a guy's day out or something. Eventually, I just gave up. I didn't ask if we could do things together, I didn't ask to go with the boys, and they never extended an invitation for me to join. I understood at first that he was just bonding with the boys, but after a month or so of this, I've become quite tired of it.

So now, here I am, sitting on the couch and picking at my sleeve as I waited for Mr. Davenport to return from the movies with the boys. I don't know what they went to see, but I know that it must not have been Pig Zombies, because Chase wouldn't stand for that. But I'm sure that whatever it is that they saw and/or did, they had a GREAT time. Without me. I glanced at my phone. 9:00 pm. They left at 4:00, what could they be doing that took so long?! It was already dark, and I started to worry. What if something happened?!

I looked up as the door opened, and I watched as my brothers and Mr. Davenport came through the door, laughing their heads off at something that one of them said or did.

"What's so funny?" I asked, causing them to look at me as they laughed.

"Y-you wouldn't get i-it!" Chase said, trying to stop laughing.

Well, as stupid as this may sound, that made me really, really, angry. But I think that I was more hurt than angry. First they couldn't include me in stuff to save their lives, and now they were keeping jokes from me?!

"You're right," I responded, looking down, "I don't get it."

Their laughter immediately died down, and I turned on my heel to leave. But as I was walking away, something caught my wrist. A hand. I turned my head slightly to see that Mr. Davenport was the one who was holding my wrist.

"Bree? What's wrong?" he questioned, looking confused.

I yanked my wrist away from him and turned back around. "Why don't you ask my brothers? You seem pretty good at asking them to do a lot of things, conveniently, always with you." On that final note, I sped away upstairs, leaving my family behind.

I sped up to the roof and sat down, wiping away a tear that had fallen from my eye. I had a thought to run away, but I decided that I could never do that to them. Even if Mr. Davenport and my brothers didn't care about me, Tasha still did, and for that I was thankful. I wasn't about to just run away and leave Tasha alone with only them for company. I could tell that as much as she loved Leo, she also loved having a daughter to talk to and do things with, and I wouldn't just yank that happiness away from her.

So maybe I wouldn't run away. But maybe I would just go for a jog.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I watched, befuddled, as my daughter sped away upstairs. What did she mean by her departing statement, and why did she run? Why did she look so hurt when Chase refused to tell her what we were laughing at? I myself didn't even remember.

I turned to the boys and said, "What was that about?"

They shrugged, and Chase responded by saying, "I don't know, but just let her cool off. She'll be fine."

I nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, it's probably just a teenage girl thing." Assured by that statement, we all relaxed. The boys sat down and started to play video games, and I went to my desk that was near the dining table, wanting to finish a book that I had started.

An hour later, Tasha walked through the door.

"Hey honey, how was work?" I asked.

"It was good. Where's Bree?" Tasha questioned, looking around as if Bree would appear out of thin air.

"Oh, I don't know, somewhere upstairs. She got upset over God knows what earlier today when the boys and I got back from the movies."

Tasha snapped her head up at me and responded, "Did you take Bree with you?"

"No."

"Did you ask her if she wanted to come?"

"No."

"And that explains everything."

"What? She's upset that she didn't get to come with us? It was a guys night!" I said in disbelief.

"Well, I don't think it would have bothered her, except for the fact that you've been neglecting her for the past month," Tasha replied, walking to the island in the kitchen and looking at me disapprovingly.

"I have not been neglecting her!" I argue, "How have I 'neglected her' in the past month?!"

"Well, let's see. On the first of the month, she asked if you wanted to see a movie that she thought you would both like, that wasn't even a comedy, but you told her that you were too busy. Then, a week later, she offered to go play laser tag with you, but you went with the boys instead. Face it Donald. You've been doing so many things with the boys that you've forgotten about your daughter. And that's not fair to her in the least! She told me that she understood that you were busy some days, and that you wanted to have guy days with her brothers. But what she didn't understand was why you wouldn't do anything with her, even ONCE, for a month."

"Okay, I'll admit, I've spent a lot of time with Adam, Leo, and Chase. But come on, she can't be THAT hurt." By now, the boys had paused their game and they were watching Tasha and I argue like it was a tennis match.

"Donald, you didn't see her expression when she told me that she felt like you didn't want her anymore. That you cared more about her brothers than her. Eddie, play back the tape of Bree and I talking."

"What makes you think I have it on tape?" Eddie's nasally voice asked as he popped up on the screen.

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "You don't have it on tape?"

"Nah, I do. Here you go!"

*Video*

Tasha was in the kitchen making dinner, and Mr. Davenport and the boys were nowhere to be seen. Bree walked in slowly, as if she was unsure about something.

"Hey Tasha?" Bree asked nervously, sitting at one of the bar stools so she could be face to face with Tasha.

"Yeah honey?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Tasha put down the knife that she was using to chop vegetables and looked at Bree, waiting for her to begin.

"I've been feeling...sorta left out when it comes to my brothers and Mr. Davenport. I have no problem with them doing things together, even without me, it's just...sometimes I wish that I could do something, ANYTHING, with them. You know? I mean, I'm probably just being stupid. I mean, I understand that he wants to do things with the boys, and I get it that they need guy days. I just wish that I could have a day, even half an hour, with Mr. Davenport, you know? I mean, he's my dad, and I want to spend time with him. I mean, I don't want to spend every second of every day with him, I just want to know that he still wants me around. You know?" Bree's face looked hurt while she said all of this, making it impossible to not feel bad for her.

"Sweetie," Tasha started as she took Bree's hands in her own, "I understand. When I was your age, my sister always got the attention. She was the smarter one AND the stronger one. And I always thought that my father liked her more than he liked me. So I ran away for a few hours, had some time to myself. And when I got home, my father was waiting right in front of the door for me. When I saw him standing there, I thought that he was mad, that he was going to yell at me for leaving without permission, or at least telling him where I was going. But instead, he surprised me by hugging me tight and telling me that he was sorry. That he loved me and my sister equally, and he would try- no, he would- spend more time with me and make up for what he did. I didn't understand how he knew, or what all of that was about, but I just went with it. It was later on that I found out how he knew. It turns out that my mother had told him that I had told her that I was feeling neglected."

"Well," Bree muttered, "Not really, neglected, per se."

"Well, you get the general idea. But sweethart, I don't want to be the one to tell your father how you feel. Not that I won't, should it ever become crucial that he knew. But I don't want to be the one to tell him, because I want you to be able to tell him."

"Right, well, I can barely keep his attention for more than ten seconds, so that might be a little difficult."

Tasha laid Bree's hands down on the counter and gave them a gentle pat. "You'll be able to tell him when the time comes. You're strong Bree. I believe that you're more than strong enough to tell him. I KNOW that you're strong enough."

Bree smiled. "Thanks Tasha."

*End of Video*

(Still) Mr. Davenport's PoV:

It was silent for a moment. I couldn't believe it. I was a monster. I had done this to my daughter, my little girl. I think my sons were in shock as well, because they just sat there for a moment, not saying or doing anything. They just sat there, staring at Eddie's screen.

Chase was the first to snap out of it. "I feel horrible."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "We should've invited her."

"I don't even know what to say," Leo said.

"Where's Bree?" I asked Tasha, pulling my eyes off of Eddie's screen and looking at my wife.

"I don't know, I just got home. But if you say that she went upstairs, she's probably on the roof," Tasha replied.

"Wait- why the roof?" I questioned.

"That's where she goes when she's upset," Tasha answered.

"Alright. I'm gonna-" I started, but I was cut off by someone knocking frantically on the door.

I stood up and went to the door. Opening the door, I was met face to face with an old woman.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" I asked, wondering why this lady was here.

"I need help. I just saw a girl get hit by a car, and I don't have a phone to call 911," the woman said frantically.

"Lead me to the scene of the accident," I demanded. The lady nodded and hobbled off surprisingly fast, me and my family following closely behind. When we got to the road, I saw a dark figure lying still on the road.

"We can take it from here. Thank you," I told the woman, who nodded and hobbled off to a car that I assumed was her's. She got in the car and drove off in the opposite direction. I turned my attention back to the figure on the road. I ran over with my family close behind. I kneeled down next to the body, and I noticed that it was a girl.

Her hair was covering her face, and her chest was moving up and down, but it looked like she was struggling to survive. I swept the girls hair out of her face and felt my heart stop. It was Bree.

"Mr. Davenport! Who is it?" Chase called as he and Adam ran to me. They obviously outran Leo and Tasha because they were more fit than my wife and step-son.

They arrived next to me and saw Bree. I think it took them a moment to realize that this was their sister. But after a minute, they dropped down next to me and started sobbing. I wanted to sob myself, but I had to stay strong for my family. For Bree.

"Bree! Bree!" Chase yelled, grabbing her shoulders and trying to shake her awake. (AN: heh, that rhymed. I'm a poet and didn't know it! Okay. Back to the story.)

"Chase, don't shake her. Adam, I want you to GENTLY pick Bree up and carry her inside. Chase, go with him. I'm going to take Leo and Tasha and get my equipment. We still might be able to save her, but we need to act quickly. GO!" I commanded.

Adam gently but quickly picked his sister up in a bridal hold and ran back inside, Chase keeping pace with Adam. I ran to Leo and Tasha and grabbed their arms, dragging them with me.

"I need you two to help me get equipment," I said as I dragged them upstairs to the room where I kept my medical supplies.

"Big D," Leo said, "Was that Bree?" His voice sounded choked up, and I could tell that he was trying really hard not to cry.

I glanced at him. "Yes."

Adam's PoV:

I looked down at the frail girl in my arms, and it took a moment for the fact of the matter to sink in: this was my sister. She was just hit by a car. And now, she might die. At the moment, I didn't care how this had happened. I just wanted my baby sister to be alright. I didn't bother to take the elevator, I just took the stairs. I was vaguely aware of my younger brother running behind me, and I knew by the odd sounds he was making that he was still sobbing while he was running.

We arrived in the lab, and I laid Bree down on the cyber desk. It was the first time that I got a good look at my sister, and I kind of wished that I hadn't gotten a look at all. Bree had bruises dotting her arms and I assumed her legs (she was wearing jeans.) She had a large bruise on her cheek, and a cut on her forehead that (thankfully) wasn't that deep. Her lip was split, and I could tell that she had a black eye by looking at the purplish skin under her right eye.

"Chase," I choked out, "She might die. We may never get to see her laugh or smile again, and we may never get to go on missions with her ever again. We may not ever prank her again, or hear her talk about her newest crush. She may never complete highschool and get her diploma. She may never grow up and get married, have kids. She can't die Chase. Not like this, not right now. This can't be happening."

"Adam," Chase said, "Don't talk like that. Bree's a fighter, and a strong one at that. Mr. Davenport will help her, and she'll live. We'll see her laugh and smile again, and we'll make sure that she does. We'll go on plenty of missions with her, and trust me, we'll prank her in a few weeks after she's recovered. By then, she'll probably have a new crush that she'll talk on and on and on about, most likely to us. She'll complete highschool and we'll get to see her receive her diploma. She'll grow up and find a great guy who'll she marry. She'll have kids, I know that she wants them, and we'll be Uncle Adam and Uncle Chase. We'll get to see her grow into a beautiful young woman. She's not dying today or tomorrow. And I'll be damned if she ever dies because she was hit by a truck. She'll be fine Adam. She'll be fine."

If anyone ever asked, this didn't happen. But at that moment, Chase and I shared a hug. And we knew in that moment that she would live.

Two Hours Later:

Chase's PoV:

I watched Bree sleep on the cyber desk, still unconscious from the accident and oblivious to the world. I smiled tiredly at her sleeping form. She would be fine. Mr. Davenport saved her, and he said that there was no chance that she'd have amnesia. Now, we just had to wait for her to wake up. While Mr. Davenport fixed Bree, Adam and I stayed right by her side, refusing to leave.

I looked over at Adam, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to me. I was surprised that he could fall asleep right now, but yet I wasn't. It was such an Adam thing to do. I smiled slightly. Despite anything that happened, Adam would always stay the same. And for that, I was thankful. I looked back at my sister. Now that she was okay, I had to wonder what exactly had happened. But Bree was the only one who could tell us, and God knows when she would wake up. Hopefully soon.

I took Bree's hand gently in my own, squeezing gently. "Bree," I whispered, "If you can hear me, please. Please wake up. We need you- I need you. Mr. Davenport hasn't talked since your accident, Tasha won't stop crying, Leo doesn't have any idea what to do with himself, and Adam is depressed, which is kind of strange for two reasons. One, he's Adam. Happy go lucky Adam, who's always smiling. Two, it's only been two hours. I didn't know that someone could become depressed in two hours, but I guess it could happen. Adam's living proof. And me, I don't even know. I'm sad, but not depressed. I cried a little- okay, a lot- but not as much as Tasha. I'm not just sitting here, staring at the wall like Leo, and I'm not sobbing in my bed. Well, we don't have beds, we have capsules, but it's the same difference. At least, to us it is."

I brushed some of Bree's hair behind her ear with my free hand before continuing. "You know, I never really thought that something like this could happen. I never thought that I might be in this situation, that you might be in this situation. But I obviously thought wrong. We need you Bree."

A tear slipped from my eye and ran down my cheek. "Please, come back to us. Wake up Bree. Please." I looked down at her hand in mine. I stared at our joined hands for awhile before something caused me to look up. A hand was wiping away the tear on my cheek. I looked at Bree once more and saw that her eyes were open and staring into mine.

"Bree?" I whispered.

"Chase," Bree breathed.

"Bree!" I stood up and gently grabbed Bree, bringing her into a hug. "Thank God. Thank God! Adam! Wake up!"

I saw Adam jolt awake. For a moment he was disoriented, looking around the room in confusion. But then he noticed that Bree was awake, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Bree!" Adam yelled, joining our hug. We hugged for a few minutes, Adam and I not wanting to let her go. But eventually, we had to let her see the rest of the family.

"You feel like going upstairs?" I asked Bree.

"Let's go," Bree replied, swinging her legs over the side of the cyber desk and pushing herself off. Unfortunately, Bree's legs were a bit weak at the moment, so she ended up falling.

Adam picked her up in a bridal hold and Bree groaned. "This is going to be a long week," she murmured, causing me and Adam to laugh.

"Come on," I said, smiling. Adam and I walked to the elevator and climbed in. I pressed the button for the living room and waited impatiently as we rode up, the elevator seeming to go slower than usual.

When we finally arrived in the living room, we saw Tasha and Leo sitting on the couch, hugging each other and crying softly. Adam and I snuck over to the couch and placed Bree down next to Leo.

Tasha and Leo didn't even look up, thinking it was either me, Adam, or Mr. Davenport. "How's Bree?" Leo asked, still not looking up.

We smirked at Bree and she smirked back. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Bree questioned.

Leo and Tasha's heads snapped up. "Bree!" Leo shouted, jumping on Bree and knocking her onto her back, thankfully still on the couch. He hugged Bree tightly, and she hugged him back, laughing.

When Leo finally got off of Bree and helped her sit back up, Bree said, "Well, someone's happy to see me."

Tasha hugged Bree, thankfully more gently than Leo. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too," Bree replied, making the four of us laugh. Once we stopped laughing, Bree turned more serious and asked, "Where's Mr. Davenport?"

"He's in our bedroom," Tasha answered, "Come on." Tasha helped Bree up from the couch, letting Bree lean on her while they walked.

Bree's PoV:

Tasha and I walked into Mr. Davenport's bedroom to see him lying on his bed with his back to us. I could hear him crying, and it broke my heart. Tasha helped me sit down behind him, but he didn't turn around. Tasha left the room quietly, and I placed a hand on Mr. Davenport's back.

"Tasha?" Mr. Davenport sniffled.

"Guess again," I said quietly.

Mr. Davenport whipped around, sitting up quickly. "Bree!" he sobbed, grabbing me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, feeling bad that I was the reason that he was so upset. He started to rock me back and forth, still crying into my hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and said, "I'm so sorry! I'll do a lot more things with you, I'll give you more than ten seconds of my time, just don't ever leave without one of us again."

"Okay, I won't," I soothed, rubbing his back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, my father crying and me trying to comfort him. Eventually, Mr. Davenport stopped crying and we pulled apart, though he took one of my hands in his own.

"Let me guess," I said, "Tasha told you everything."

"She told all of us everything," he replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Try not to be mad at her."

"I'm not. She meant well, and it's the thought that counts."

"I don't understand," Mr. Davenport stated, "If you felt neglected, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know," I answered, shrugging. "I guess I didn't want to look like I wanted all the attention, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I understand now," he responded, giving me a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back.

"Come on. I know that I'm not the only one who wants to know what happened." With that, we stood up, Mr. Davenport letting me lean against him while we walked. He kept an arm around my waist as we walked so as to keep me steadied. We walked into the living room and saw our family sitting together on the couch, talking in low voices. When they heard us enter, they looked up and smiled. Mr. Davenport and I walked over to the couch and sat down, putting me next to Adam.

"Okay. SO, what happened? How did you get hit by a car?" Leo asked.

"Well," I started, looking down and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "I was sitting on the roof, and I decided that I wanted to go for a run. So I jumped off of the roof and started to run. But I so gracefully tripped in the middle of the road because of one of the potholes that our roads are famous for. Anyway, I fell and got back up, but somehow, I didn't notice the white truck literally barreling towards me, and the next thing I knew, the truck hit me. The last thing that I remember is some old lady telling me to hold on. Speaking of which, any idea who that was?"

"We have no idea," Chase said, looking kind of baffled.

Two weeks later:

(Still) Bree's PoV:

I'm a girl, and that supposedly means that I don't spend a lot of time with my family, especially my dad. But that's not always how it works. You see, two weeks ago, I didn't get to spend much time with my dad. But that's changed. My dad and I always do something together at least once a week. Sometimes, it's just me and him, and other times, my brothers come along. But either way, we still have a great time.

Last Friday, Mr. Davenport, my brothers, and I went to play laser tag after school. Mr. Davenport said that he would have taken us out of school to go play, but Tasha was off that day and wouldn't let him. Mr. Davenport, Chase, and I were on a team together, and we totally dominated Adam and Leo's team.

"We would have creamed you guys if all the bad people hadn't been on our team," Leo had stated confidently, though we knew that it wasn't true.

I playfully shoved Leo, and he returned the favor. The car pulled into the garage, and we all climbed out. As we walked inside, I looked at my brothers and my dad, and I realized something. No matter what happened, these four people would always care, and they would always be here for me. And I would always care about them; I would always support them.

But most of all, I would always love them. And I knew that they loved me too.

AN: So, how was it? Hopefully not bad. I would also like to apologize. I actually finished this on the 13th, but my wifi's messed up so I couldn't update. :'( Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, if you do! Later! :P


	5. Krane Meets His Match

AN: SO, I don't know how this chapter will be. I hope that it's alright, but I never know. Sorry if it's not good! :'( Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This takes place after Taken. SO, yeah.

Bree's PoV:

When we reached the living room, we saw that no one was there. Leo and Tasha obviously weren't back from the store yet, because Leo would be playing video games and Tasha would be unpacking groceries if they were.

"Looks like Leo and Tasha aren't back yet. So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked, turning around to look at my brothers.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just-" Chase started, but he was cut off by a voice. A voice that we all knew and loathed.

"Well, hello Davenports. Long time, no see, huh?"

The three of us turned to see that Krane was standing in our kitchen.

I stood up straighter and snarled, "What do you want, Krane?"

"Well, isn't it obvious darling? I want you," he replied.

"Well," I shot back in a fake, sweet voice, "You're never going to get us."

"Oh no, sweetness. I think you misunderstood. I don't want all THREE of you, I just want YOU, Bree. Just you." My brothers stepped in front of me protectively.

"What do you mean?" Chase questioned, staring Krane straight in the eyes.

"Listen. I wanted to kill all three of you, and your family. But then it hit me- I wouldn't have to kill ALL of you. That would take too much time anyway. But if I killed ONE of you, well, the rest of you would be devastated. So, I started to think-which one of you is the weakest? I wanted it to be a bionic, I knew that for sure. Anyway, I had to think about it for a few minutes and work it out logically. Adam, your bionic ability is strength, so that ruled you out. Usually, the youngest is the weakest, but Chase has numerous abilities, which makes him strong too. So that leaves Bree. Tiny, little, pathetic Bree." Krane walked towards us, making us back up.

"Now move aside boys. This will all be easier if you just let her go," Krane said, standing a few feet away.

"Never," Adam growled.

"Okay then. We'll do this the hard way." Krane geoleaped away, and for a moment, I thought that he was gone for now. But the next thing I knew, someone grabbed me roughly around the waist, and I felt an odd sensation. It was like being sucked into a blackhole, and then being spit out again. The world spun for a minute, but when it stopped spinning, I realized that Krane had me. He had geoleaped, grabbed me, and geoleaped back to his previous spot in the room, a few feet away from my brothers. He had a knife to my throat, and he was holding me tightly, painfully. I was sure that if I survived this, I would have some serious bruising on my stomach.

"She isn't worth the effort, boys. She is nothing, she just slows you down. She's a whiney, emotional, bratty, teenage girl that's a waste of space. She is worthless and pathetic. Why bother with her?" Krane asked.

"Because. She's none of the things you said, Krane. She's everything to us. And how can the fastest person in the world slow us down?! She's not whiney or emotional, and she's sure as hell not bratty. She will never be a waste of space, and she will never be worthless and pathetic. She's our sister, and we love her," Chase stated firmly, and even though his face was wiped of any emotion, save for anger, I could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes. Adam nodded in agreement, and as I stared at my brothers, I had an epiphany. My brothers had their phones in their pockets, and I had mine in my pocket. If we could call Mr. Davenport and put the call on speaker, Mr. Davenport would hear what was going on, and he could come help us. Sure, there was a risk that he might talk out loud, but we'd just have to hope he didn't.

While Krane was busy having a stare down with Adam, I stared at Chase, getting him to meet my gaze. He stared at me intently, and I tried to send a signal through my eyes. I shifted my eyes to look at Chase's pocket, then back at his eyes. Unfortunately, he just looked confused. I rolled my eyes. For a super genius, he could be pretty thick. I widened my eyes and stared at his pocket for a minute, then shifted my eyes back to meet his eyes.

"Davenport," I mouthed to him silently. Thankfully, he picked up on it this time. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, assumingly trying to unlock his phone and get to his contacts. I was impressed by how discrete he was, his fingers not seeming to move at all. He stared right at me the whole time, sending me messages through his eyes. Luckily, I understood perfectly. He was almost there, he had told me. He was so close. "Come on, Chase," I thought, "You can do this. I know you can."

A few second later, Chase's eyes told me that he had done it. Mr. Davenport could hear everything now, we just had to give him something to hear.

"You'll never get away with this," I told Krane, causing him to put his knife in his belt and turn me around to face him.

"Oh, Bree," Krane cooed, "I already have."

"Not if we disabled your bionics. Then you'd be human, and we could kill you easily," I argued, hoping that Mr. Davenport understood what he had to do. He had to hack into Krane's bionic chip somehow and disable any and all abilities that Krane possessed. If that was possible, then I could use Krane's knife to stab him in his stomach, killing him. (AN: I don't know if this is actually possible, but it could be. Even if it's not, it is in this story! Okay. Back to said story.)

"Oh, sweetheart," Krane said, talking to me as if I was a small child who had just said that unicorns exist, "That's impossible. But you know what's not impossible?"

Krane used his force blast of electricity to push Adam and Chase into the wall, leaving them conscious but unable to move. Krane lifted me up by my throat, choking me. "Your death," he finished. I clawed at his hand, desperate to get away. I could see my brothers in my peripheral vision, struggling to get up and failing. I thought at first that the electricity had fried Chase's phone, but it was then that I remembered- Chase hadn't bought himself a phone, he made himself one. A (bionic) life proof one. That meant that he had adapted it to withstand Adam's electricity blast, so it was fine. I internally sighed.

"Nothing's impossible," I choked out, "Some things are simply to hard to consider doing."

"That's cute," Krane sneered.

"Why aren't you using your super strength on me?" I questioned, "You could just kill me off now."

"Where's the fun in that?" Krane asked. "Besides," he continued, "I love watching you suffer."

I rolled my eyes, causing him to tighten his grip on my throat. I choked even more now, and Krane smiled at me before throwing me across the room. My body slammed into the wall, and spots started to dance in front of my vision. "No," I told myself, "You can't pass out. Stay awake for your family." I gasped for air, feeling relieved as sweet, beautiful oxygen entered my lungs. I pushed myself up on wobbly arms and stood up straight, facing Krane head on.

Krane looked slightly surprised at the fact that I had gotten up, that I was up at all. "I'm impressed, Bree. But you're still the weakest one."

"We'll see," I snarked, walking up to him.

I got into my fighting position and waited for him to make the first move. Krane threw a punch at my head, which I ducked. I roundhouse kicked him in the ribs, making him stumble back a little. I threw a punch at his head while he was trying to regain his balance, which resulted in a bloody nose for Krane. He wiped his hand under his nose, smearing blood across his face.

I cringed slightly, which went unnoticed by Krane. As stupid as this was, I was scared of blood. It wasn't as bad now as it was when I was little, but the sight still made me slightly queasy. My brothers knew this too, and I knew that they noticed me cringe. Krane let out a roar of rage and grabbed my arm, flipping me once and then throwing me across the room again, making me hit the kitchen island this time. I couldn't help it. As much as I didn't want to give Krane the pleasure of seeing or hearing how much he had injured me, I cried out in pain involuntarily. My back had hit the island, and now my whole body burned in pain. But I got back up again, ignoring my screaming, burning body. He would NOT beat me.

I saw Mr. Davenport run in the room from the lab. He told me something through his eyes, and I had to resist the urge to smile. He had disabled Krane's bionics. I could kill Krane in the same ways that I could kill a normal person. Krane ignored Mr. Davenport, walking over to me and lifting me up by my throat again.

"We need to end this. Once and for all," Krane told me. I saw that his knife had remained in his belt during the fight. I could reach it.

I stared Krane right in the eyes. "I agree." I used my super speed to grab his knife and stab him in the stomach. He dropped me as his hands went to his abdomen, clutching it and falling to his knees. He lifted his eyes so they could stare into mine, and he grinned maniacally.

"You just killed a man, sweetness," Krane said, "And you're never the same after that."

"You're not a man," I spat at him, "You're a monster."

Krane just continued to smile at me evilly. "Maybe. Maybe not. But it doesn't matter. You're a muderer, Bree. Maybe YOU'RE the monster." Then Krane's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body fell back onto the floor limply.

Maybe he was right. I was a murderer, one of the things that I knew and swore that I would never be. I killed a person. I killed someone. I sat down slowly on the couch and put my head in my hands, my fingers in my hair. I felt my body start to shake slightly, and I didn't know what it was from until I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. I was a monster.

"Bree," I heard Chase say softly as he sat down next to me. "It's alright. It's all over. Everything will be fine." Chase put his arms around my shoulders  
>protectively, hugging me to him.<p>

"No, Chase," I practically whispered, "It won't be. Nothing will be fine. I just killed someone; I'm a murderer." I looked at Chase and said softly, "I'm a monster."

I felt the couch shift again as Mr. Davenport sat on my left, putting a hand on my knee. Adam kneeled in front of me and took my hands gently, staring at me. I looked down at my lap until I felt a hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up. I saw that it was Adam that was making me look up. He stared into my eyes with a gentle yet serious gaze.

"Look at me, Bree," Adam said, "You are NOT monster, and you are NOT murderer. You didn't kill out of cold blood like Krane was going to; you killed out of self-defense. You were protecting yourself and this family, and there's nothing wrong with that. He's the one that started it- HE came after YOU."

"Yeah," Chase agreed in a soft tone, "Exactly. Bree, we are bionic superhumans that were and still are trained to protect each other and the world. Krane was a villian. You did what you had to do."

"I didn't HAVE to kill him," I argued, "I could've let him live. We could've frozen him or something like we did with Douglas. But I decided to kill him instead, which is one of the worst things that a person could ever do to someone else."

"Sweetheart, we all know that we couldn't have frozen him. I would've done it in your position. He was too dangerous to be kept alive. And for your information, you're not even CLOSE to a murderer. You know what the difference between you and a murderer is?" I shook my head 'no,' and he continued, "The difference is this: A murderer wouldn't feel bad. They wouldn't even mind at all that they had ended someone's life. But you care, a little too much for my personal preference. And you mind, Bree, you have a heart, a conscious. Those are only two reasons why you're not a murderer."

"And think about it," Chase continued, "Police officers have to kill people sometimes, during things like shootouts. It doesn't make them killers, it just means that they're doing their job. They do their job, we do ours."

I let out a sigh. "Whatever you say." I got up and walked out of the living room, ignoring Adam's pleas to wait. I just needed time to think, so I decided to go to the roof. The roof was my "secret hideout," and I always went there when I was upset. I supersped up to the roof and sat down, taking my sweet time thinking. I was technically a killer, but Chase had a good point. I guess a person would generally have really good points if they were a supergenius. But anyway. Back to the whole murder thing. Quite honestly, I wasn't sure what I was. On one hand, Chase was right- I was doing my job, just like police officers do their's. But on the other hand, I had killed someone, and I swore that I would never do that. Ever. But I did. And I would never forgive myself for that, EVER. No matter what. Maybe I was overreacting, and maybe I was being melodramatic. But I didn't care. I had killed someone, so I believed that I had the right to be as melodramatic as I wanted to be.

Sure, Krane was an evil, jacked up bionic guy that was trying to kill me, but still-did I have to KILL him?! Was that completely necessary?! I thought that my first reaction would be 'no,' but it wasn't. It wasn't a 'yes' or a 'no.' It was an 'I don't know.' An 'I have no idea.' I didn't know what I was feeling; I just knew that I felt one thing. Numb. I felt numb inside, and it scared me. But at the same time, I was kind of okay with it. I just wanted to sit in my old room and stare at the wall. "So that's what I'll do," I thought. I sped off of the roof and into the house. I sped upstairs and entered my old bedroom. Tasha had changed everything back to the way it was originally, though the bed was still there. I sat down on the bed and stared at the wall, letting the numb feeling take me over. It was oddly welcoming, and it felt kind of good to just be numb, to not feel anything for awhile. "I'll snap out of it later," I thought, "For now, I'll stay comfortably numb."

I had been staring at the wall for a few minutes when I heard a soft knocking. The door opened slowly, and I saw Tasha standing in the doorway. She entered the room slowly and sat down beside me when she reached the bed. Her arm wound around my shoulders and she pulled me into a hug.

"I heard what happened," Tasha whispered, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. You have to understand though- you did what you had to do. If I had been in your situation, I would've done it. He was going to hurt you, and you stopped him. It was self-defense." She hesitated before continuing, "I understand that you're upset, and just remember- I'm here for you. Whenever you need me, I'm here for you." Tasha released me from our hug but kept her arm around my shoulders. She looked at my face and saw my blank expression. I was still staring at the wall, and this must've worried Tasha. "Bree?" she asked. I didn't answer.

Tasha got up from the bed and ran downstairs. I could hear her shouting. "Donald! Get over here now! Something's wrong with Bree!" I heard frantic footsteps running up the stairs, and moments later, my whole family burst through the door. Mr. Davenport kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, his eyes searching my face. I met his eyes with my own, and he questioned, "Bree? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I just stared at him blankly, not answering. Part of me wanted to answer, but a larger part of me didn't want to say anything. So I didn't.

Mr. Davenport shook me gently, but I just continued to stare at him. "Bree? Sweethart, I need you to talk to me. Please, Bree. Please." Silence. Mr. Davenport turned around to look at our family. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Well, can't you find out?!" Adam asked, sounding really worried and slightly frantic.

"I need to get her down to the lab and run some tests. Maybe something's wrong with her chip," Mr. Davenport replied. He turned back towards me and picked me up bridal style, holding me close to his chest. He ran downstairs with me, being careful so as not to drop me. He carried me into the elevator and pressed the button for the lab. As we rode down to the lab, Mr. Davenport looked at my face again. "What's wrong, Bree? Please, tell me something." But I didn't reply. He just sighed and kissed my forehead, holding me even closer than before.

We arrived in the lab and Mr. Davenport carried me to my capsule. He stood me in my capsule and closed the door, then walked over to the cyber desk.

"Alright Bree, just close your eyes and wait for me to tell you to open," Mr. Davenport instructed. I obeyed, closing my eyes. I felt a warmness spread over my body and I heard a faint buzzing sound as Mr. Davenport scanned my chip. A minute later Mr. Davenport said, "Okay, you can open your eyes and come out of your capsule."

I opened my eyes and saw my brothers and Tasha standing next to Mr. Davenport and staring at me worriedly. I pushed open the door of my capsule and stepped out, rubbing the back of my neck. It was always a little sore when Mr. Davenport scanned my chip. I walked over to my family and stood in front of them.

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with her chip," Mr. Davenport announced. He threw his hands up in defeat and then slapped them back on the cyber desk in front of him. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! Oh, nothing much, I just killed someone, no big deal. You know? I mean, they're acting like this never even happened! How could they not understand that I was upset?! That's what was wrong with me! I wanted to tell them, but yet I didn't. I appreciated the concern, I really did. I thought about the five stages of grief that Chase told me about once. It went like this: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance. "That's what I'm going through," I thought, "Except, I'm doing it out of order." I kind of skipped denial, because there was no denying it- I had killed someone. Because of this, depression came first. There was no bargaining, because that, along with denial, usually applied to a person who lost a friend or family member, not the killer. Now, I was feeling the anger of it all. I was angry at myself for doing what I did, I was mad at Krane for trying to kill me, I was mad at my family for not understanding, I was mad at everything.

I walked away from my family, ignoring their questions as to where I was going. I sped away upstairs, and I went back to the roof. I walked around on the roof for a few seconds before I punched the side of the house. I didn't punch hard enough to do any damage to myself or my house. Just hard enough to let out the anger- or at least some of it. I kept punching the house, not hard enough to hurt myself or the wall that I was punching, but enough to release some anger. I stopped after a few minutes, breathing heavily. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. These next few weeks were going to be tough.

Three Weeks Later:

Chase's PoV:

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Krane attacked, since Bree killed Krane. Since Bree changed. She didn't talk anymore- she didn't do much of anything anymore. I mean, if you told or asked her to do something, she would do it, but she wouldn't say anything to you. She wouldn't say anything to anybody. She didn't wear makeup or do her hair anymore. She didn't wear anything except for hoodies that were way to big for her and old jeans. She didn't brush her hair anymore, she just kept it pulled up in a messy bun. She would still brush her teeth and put on deoderant, but that was it. She didn't wash her face, and she rarely showered. The only reason that she showered at all these past few weeks was because Tasha would make her. Tasha would take Bree and help her wash up, dry her off, and Bree would dress herself.

Except for chores and keeping up (somewhat) with her hygiene, all Bree did was stare. She was deathly pale, and she had dark semicircles under her eyes. We could tell that she hadn't slept well these past few weeks, and it was a miracle that she hadn't passed out from exhaustion yet. She didn't eat much, so every night at dinner we had to try to convince her to eat SOMETHING, anything.

I hated it. I hated seeing her like this. It was completely heartbreaking, and every time I saw her, part of me died. Our family hated this too, obviously. It hurt all of us to see her like this, and the only thing we wanted was for the old Bree to come back.

I did and didn't understand why she was so upset about this. On one hand, I didn't understand because Krane had been our enemy. He had hurt our family before, and then he tried to kill Bree. But yet, despite all of that, she still felt horrible. On the other hand, I could understand why she was upset. Not only was it a traumatic experience for her, she was also very soft-hearted. She couldn't be seriously mad at almost anyone, if anyone at all, for a long period of time. She somehow always found the good in people, and that was one thing that I admired about her. I knew that she would be upset, I just didn't expect her to be THIS upset.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tasha saying, "Chase, dinner is ready. Can you go get Bree?" I nodded and got up from the couch, walking down to the lab to retrieve my sister. I rode in the elevator down to the lab and stepped out when I arrived. I saw Bree sitting in the chair behind the cyber desk, staring at a wall. I walked up to Bree and placed my hand on her back. She didn't jump or flinch, she just kept staring.

"Bree," I said softly, "Dinner is ready."

Bree snapped out of it and looked at me. She nodded slightly and stood up, walking to the elevator with me. I kept my hand on her back, but whether it was because I was guiding her or because I was afraid that she would disappear, I didn't know. Most likely the second one. I felt that if I let go of her, she would dissipate into thin air.

We stepped into the elevator and I pressed the button for the living room. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Bree's eyes were fixated on them, staring blankly ahead. I sighed and pulled Bree to me, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Breezy, I miss you," I whispered. But Bree didn't say anything, she just stared straight ahead. I sighed again. I just wanted my sister back. We rode up in silence until finally we reached the living room. Tasha had already set dinner on the table, along with plates, silverware, and glasses of water. I sat Bree down in her usual spot, inbetween me and Adam. I sat down next to her, and my family, who were already seated around the table, began to eat. The only one who wasn't eating was Bree, which didn't surprise me. It just made me sad.

"Bree, are you going to eat anything?" I asked gently, trying to look at her face. But she just continued to stare at her lap. I sighed (which I seemed to be doing a lot lately) and continued, "Bree, I know you're upset, but you need to eat."

Silence. "Bree, please," Adam pleaded, "Eat something. Anything. Just a little, even." Silence.

"Bree sweethart, please eat something," Mr. Davenport said. Bree looked up at Mr. Davenport, which was success in and of itself.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Bree replied, her voice sounding quiet and sore. We were all too shocked to say anything. This was the very first time at all that she had talked in three weeks, and it was the last thing that any of us expected.

"Bree, why haven't you been talking?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not quite sure," she answered quietly, "I guess I just needed time to think."

"I understand," Leo replied.

Bree gave Leo a small smile. "Thanks, Leo."

"Why haven't you been eating?" I asked Bree, taking her hand in mine and looking into her eyes.

She looked up at me and responded, "I wanted to. And at first, I tried. But, for reasons unknown to me, I couldn't keep anything down. I would eat something, but it never stayed in my stomach, and I got tired of throwing up. So I stopped eating. I guess I was just too upset."

I nodded solemnly. "Bree, why were you so upset about Krane?" Adam questioned.

Bree looked back down at her lap before she looked back up at Adam. "I wasn't upset about Krane. I was upset about what I did to Krane. I swore to myself, especially after everything that happened with Douglas, that I would never be a murderer. And then, I killed him. It might've been in self-defense, but regardless, I killed him. At first, I didn't understand. I didn't understand why I was so sad, I didn't understand why I was so angry, but most of all, I didn't understand how I could just stab a person. A human being. He was just like us, except he had a few more-okay, a lot more- abilities than us. And I killed him. But quite honestly, as horrible as this might sound, I'm over it. It's over and done with. So, I figure that there's no reason to waste any more of my life than I already have being upset about it. Plus, I REALLY need a shower. I'm starting to really disgust myself."

My family and I chuckled. Only Bree could lighten the mood like that after three weeks of sleep and food deprivation. I'm glad that that didn't change.

Two hours Later:

Chase's PoV:

I sat with Adam and Bree on the couch, watching a movie. Bree sat between me and Adam. My arm was around Bree's waist and Adam's arm was around her shoulders. I glanced at my big sister, who was freshly showered and wearing one of Adam's old t-shirts and a pair of my old sleep shorts for pajamas. We had recently gotten our own rooms, and we stopped wearing the black pajamas that we used to wear. Bree's hair was freshly washed and brushed, and she already looked better. She looked too skinny, and her eyes still had dark semicircles under them. But those things could and would be fixed.

I saw that Bree was looking really sleepy, and I brushed her hair away from her face with my free hand. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and asked her, "Are you ready to go to sleep Bree? We can take you to your room."

Bree simply nodded, and Adam, who had been paying attention to our conversation, turned off the T.V. Adam and I stood up. I picked Bree up bridal style and her arms wound around my neck. Her head rested on my chest, and her eyes closed. I carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, Adam following closely behind. I walked over to Bree's bed with Adam, who turned down her covers for me. I gently laid Bree down on her bed, and her eyes opened a little. Adam covered Bree up with the covers, and we each placed a kiss on her forehead. As I turned around to leave the room, Bree's hand caught my wrist.

I turned to look at Bree, who said, "Will you guys stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," I whispered. I pulled back Bree's covers as Adam walked around to the other side of the bed. We both climbed in, putting the covers back over ourselves and our sister.

"Night guys," Bree whispered, "I love you."

I smiled, and I knew that Adam was smiling too.

Coincidentally, Adam and I answered at the same time. "Love you too."

AN: SO, how was it? Hopefully it was alright. I'm sorry if this is too long, or not that good. It was actually supposed to be the next chapter of Bree's Secret Talent, but I had a change of heart. Which was actually for the best- or at least I think so. I'm going to be a guide at VBS (Vacation Bible School) this week, and I'm a guide for one of the kindergarten classes, (same as last year,) and that's really tiring. So I'm sorry in advance if I don't update as often as I would like. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	6. Douglas Remembers

AN: Hi. Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! D: Anyway, here's chapter six! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or "The Little Mermaid."

AN: This takes place after "Which Father Knows Best."

Douglas's PoV:

As I sat at the kitchen table, looking at a Davenpad, I started to think about my kids. Adam, Bree, and Chase. But then my thoughts singled in on Bree. While I loved all of my kids, I knew that if I had to pick a favorite, it would be Bree. Everyone thought that I would pick Chase because we both share a similar hair style or because we're both genuises. But that wasn't the case. Bree was my baby girl, my little angel. Even though she was older now, I still considered her those things. I thought back on all of the moments we shared.

*Moment #1:*

Bree was just a year old, and she was seriously adorable. She had light brown, curly hair that made her look like Curly Top or Shirley Temple. She had chubby little cheeks, and she almost always smiled. She was so small though; she looked almost frail. Even at a year old, her little hand only fit around one of my fingers. She was just learning how to walk, and Adam absolutely adored her. He loved being a big brother; he had told me so himself. He would always play with Bree when I was busy, and he was very careful with her. He was also very over-protective of the girl, which I thought was really sweet.

Anyway, it was the middle of the night. I was in my bed, fast asleep, when a cry rang out through the baby moniter in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, climbing groggily out of bed. It wasn't that I minded checking on Bree, I was just so tired.

I shuffled my way into the lab, taking notice of my son standing next to Bree's crib and looking worried. He was stroking Bree's hair, trying to calm her down.

"What happened, Adam?" I asked, walking over to them.

"I don't know. I was asleep, and all of a sudden, Bee started crying. I want her to stop; she sounds so sad," Adam told me in a sad voice.

"Okay. It's alright buddy, she's fine. I'll take care of her, you go back to bed." Adam nodded, pressed a kiss to Bree's forehead and walked back to his capsule. He climbed into his capsule and shut the door, and within two seconds he was back asleep. I chuckled. Typical Adam.

It was then that I remembered my little girl, and I picked Bree up and held her. I sat down on a nearby chair and rocked Bree back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here, you're okay. You're safe, baby girl, stop crying," I soothed, rubbing her back as I rocked her. Bree quickly quieted down, and I stopped rocking her to pull back and look at her face. Her big brown eyes bore into mine, and suddenly she smiled.

"Da- dadda." I was shocked. This was the first time ever that Bree had spoken, and I was suddenly ecstatic.

I smiled like an idiot as I said, "That's right. I'm your dadda."

Bree gurgled, and I laughed. "Good job, baby." I kissed Bree's cheek. "You are going to be just as smart as me. Well, maybe."

I rocked Bree back to sleep, and when I saw that her little eyes were closed, I placed her gently back in her crib. I pulled a little blanket over her and smiled down at my little angel.

"I love you so much," I whispered, careful not to wake her. Tears started to leak out of my eyes, and I brushed them away. I had always wanted a daughter, and I had one. I knew in that moment that I would always love her, no matter what.

*Moment #2:*

Bree was now three years old, and still adorable. She had her bionics already; I implanted her chip when she was two. I watched as she sped around the lab, laughing and just being generally happy. I smiled. I continued to work on my computer, not really doing anything of importance. I looked away from my computer when I couldn't hear the sound of Bree speeding around anymore. I looked down to see Bree standing next to my chair, looking up at me inquisitively.

I picked her up and placed her on my lap. He hair, which was down to the tops of her shoulders by now, was done in two little braids. She wore a little pink shirt and a pair of little blue jean shorts. I kissed her cheek and said, "Hey Breezy."

"Hi daddy!" Bree responded, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

"And what are you doing today?" I asked my daughter, tapping her nose when I said "you."

She giggled and replied, "Nothin' really. Wha' you doin' daddy?"

"Nothing really. You want to do something?"

"Sure! Wha' you wanna do?"

"Hmmm. You wanna watch a movie, baby doll?"

"Yeah! Can we watch 'The Little Mermaid?'"

"Of course we can. It IS the best one after all!"

Bree smiled at me. "I tink so too. Let's go watch it daddy!" Bree jumped down from my lap and grabbed my hand, trying to drag me into the living room of our house.

I chuckled. "One second sweetie." Bree nodded and waited patiently and quietly while I shut down my computer. I closed the lid of my laptop and stood up. I swooped down and grabbed Bree, making her giggle again.

"And now," I told her, looking into her eyes, "We watch 'The Little Mermaid.'" I kissed her nose and she kissed mine. I smiled and carried Bree into the living room. I sat Bree down on the couch and told her, "You sit here, and I'll put the movie in." Bree nodded, and I walked over to the movie rack. I found 'The Little Mermaid' and put it in, pressing play. As the advertisements played, I popped some popcorn in the kitchen. I poured the popcorn into a bowl and carried it over to the couch. I sat beside Bree and put the popcorn bowl on my lap.

For the next hour and twenty-two minutes, I sat with Bree and watched 'The Little Mermaid.' During the parts that featured Ursula, Bree would snuggle into my side, and I would hold her, knowing how much the sea-witch scared my daughter. When the movie was over, I looked down to see Bree fast asleep, snuggled into my side. Just like I protected her from Ursula, I would protect her from other things too. I would make sure of that.

*Moment #3:*

Because my kids were taken away from me a few weeks after Bree and I watched 'The Little Mermaid,' the next moment that I had with her was when she was sixteen. Sure, she was trapped in a cage in my lair, and she was mad at me for capturing her and her family, but it was still a moment. When I saw my daughter, my heart stopped out of shock. Sure, I had seen her in the video footage we had of them in their lab, but seeing her in person was different. She looked so different; so mature. A picture of the little girl that I raised for the first three years of her life flashed across my mind. Because she was older, she was obviously taller. But compared to her brothers and Donald, she was still small and somewhat frail.

We didn't really have a moment that day. When I saw her use a belt buckle and a granola bar wrapper to deflect the laser beams of the cage and fry the circuits that kept the cage running, I felt a surge of pride. Even though she had evaded me and ruined my plan, I still had to admire the way she took control of the situation and got done what needed to be done. I was proud of my daughter.

*Moment #4:*

When Leo came to me and told me about Bree taking out her chip, I almost had a heart attack right then and there. Once I got over the initial shock, I felt a rush of pure hatred for Donnie. He had driven my baby girl to remove her chip, jeporadizing her health. What my dear brother didn't know was that their chips controlled things like blood pressure, breathing patterns, and vitamins that toughened their skin. Without her chip, she would be in serious danger, and soon. I agreed to help fix her chip, and when I saw my little girl, she looked weak.

I gave her the chip and told her to get in her capsule, and she obeyed. Then Donald came in and accused me of potentially trying to hurt and/or kill my daughter. We gave Bree her bionics back, and when she tried them and it was successful, I couldn't help it- I hugged her. And what surprised me even more was that she hugged back.

"Thank you so much," Bree whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome," I whispered back into her ear.

Then she embraced my brother, and I have a feeling she said 'thank you' to him to. But they had a longer embrace than Bree and I did, and I had a feeling she said more to him than she did to me. I wasn't jealous or anything. It was just an observation. I didn't really care about what Bree said to Donnie. I was just happy that my little angel was safe.

*End of Memories.*

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone walking into the kitchen. Today was the first official day of me living with Donnie and the kids, and so far, I was the only one who was up. I looked up from the Davenpad I was holding to see Bree in the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. Today was Saturday, so she obviously didn't have school. So why did she have makeup on and why was her hair done to perfection? I thought that she only did that for school. I guess not.

"Morning Bree," I greeted, taking a sip of my coffee and looking at her.

Bree jumped, apparently surprised, and turned to face me. "Oh, hey Douglas. You startled me. I'm just not used to having you here, you know?"

I nodded in understanding. "Bree, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you convince Donald to give me another chance?"

"Well, you saved me and my brother's lives once. You aren't working with Krane anymore. You fixed my chip. But mostly because everyone deserves a second chance."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Bree smiled back. "You're welcome."

We were silent for a minute before I said, "You know that I love you, right?"

Bree stared me straight in the eyes as she answered me. "I know."

AN: And there's chapter six! I'm actually really happy with the way this turned out. I'm thinking about doing a chapter about moments between Donald and Bree next, and Chase moments. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	7. Donald Thinks Back

AN: Hey guys! So, I don't have a lot to say right now. Here's the chapter for Bree/Donald moments! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This takes place after Which Father Knows Best.

Donald's PoV:

As I sat at my desk near the kitchen table, I started to think. Mostly about my (bionic) kids, Adam, Bree, and Chase. But then I started to think about all of the moments I shared with Bree. Despite all of our differences, one thing that my brother and I could agree on was this: we both wanted a daughter. We didn't quite know why; all we knew was that, when we were married and old enough to have kids, we both wanted a daughter.

*Moment #1:*

I didn't have any memorable moments with Bree until she was three years old. Mainly because, for the first three years of her life, she lived with Douglas. Once I saved Adam, Bree, and Chase from Douglas, I had PLENTY of memorable moments with all three of them. I had so many with Bree that I had a few favorites.

My first happy, memorable moment with my niece (whom I considered a daughter,) was when she was three. I had rescued them from Douglas that day, and I was exhausted. It had been a long, hard fight, and the kids were just as tired as I was. I already had the lab built before I saved them, so that's where they were sleeping. As I slept soundly into the night, I suddenly heard a small noise. It sounded like the creaking of a door. I opened my eyes and sat up alertly, thinking that it was Douglas. But as the door opened a little more, I saw Bree standing there in my doorway, bathed by the moonlight coming in from the windows.

"Bree?" I said, getting up out of my bed and walking over to the small girl. I had noticed before how small and (somewhat) frail she was, and it still surprised me. I knelt down in front of the little girl, and upon further inspection, I saw that tears were streaming out of her eyes. I enveloped her in a hug and stroked her hair. Bree started to cry into my shoulder, and I wondered what could be wrong. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt or something?" I asked worriedly.

"Daddy," Bree cried, "I'm s'ared to sleep by myself. I 'ad a bad dream. Can I sleep wit' you t'night?" At first, I was surprised that Bree called me "daddy," because I knew that she referred to Douglas as her "daddy." But then I remembered how I had erased any memory of Douglas from Adam, Bree, and Chase's minds. I knew that they would grow up and ask questions, that they would ask questions even now. Questions that I couldn't answer. They thought that I was their dad, and I was okay with that. From now on, I WAS their dad, and I would do whatever it took to protect them.

"Daddy?" Bree sniffled, pulling me out of my thoughts. Bree pulled back to look me in the eyes, and my heart broke when I saw her big, brown, teary eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can sleep with me tonight." Bree gave me a small smile, and I gave her a smile in return. I picked Bree up and carried her to my bed. I layed Bree down gently and climbed in beside her. Laying down, I pulled the covers over both of us. Bree snuggled into me, her tears now gone. I kissed Bree's forehead and put an arm around her. I listened to her soft, slow breathing for awhile before sleep overcame me once again. Closing my eyes, my last thought was how much I hated to see Bree cry.

*Moment #2:*

My second favorite moment with Bree was when she was four. It had been a long day of continuous hard work, and I was ready for the day to be over. I replied to the last email that I had received and shut down my computer, sighing in relief. I rubbed a hand over my face and looked around the room. I was the only one upstairs, even though I allowed the kids to come upstairs.

I was just thinking about going down to the lab to see what my kids were up to when suddenly, the elevator doors opened with a *bing!* I looked over to see Bree walking out of the elevator, looking around aimlessly. I got up quietly and quickly. I sneaked up behind her and picked her up. Bree gave a squeal of surprise and delight, and then she started to giggle. A cute, small, completely adorable sound.

"Daddy!" Bree giggled, and I walked over to the couch and layed down. I layed Bree down on top of me, and I smiled as she giggled some more.

"Hey Bree-Boo," I said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Her hair was now just barely below her shoulders, and today she was wearing it down.

"Hey Daddy!" Bree responded, smiling at me and kissing my nose. That was something that she did a lot, I noticed. But it was sweet and cute, and I wasn't objecting.

I kissed her nose in return and asked, "How's my favorite little bionic girl today?"

"Daddy," Bree replied, rolling her eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm your ONLY bionic girl!"

"Well," I told her, "Even if I had a million billion little bionic girls, you'd still be my favorite."

"Well," Bree copied, "If I had a million billion daddies, you'd still be my favorite." This caused me to smile bigger than I already was.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead, which made her smile. "So," I continued, "What HAVE you been doing today?"

"Not much. I was just playing with Adee and Chasey, but they both takin' naps right now, so I though' I would come see you!"

"Well, I'm glad that you did, sweetie."

"You sure are glad a lot," Bree noted, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm always glad with you, Bree-Boo."

"Well, that makes ME glad!" Bree exclaimed, throwing her hands up a little to make a point.

"Do you want to watch T.V. with me, Bree?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Let's see what's on." I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the T.V. on, flipping through channels. After a few minutes of channel surfing, I found a show that was appropriate for Bree. I looked down at Bree for approval of the show to find her fast asleep. Hm. Guess her brothers weren't the only ones who needed a nap. I stroked some hair away from Bree's face and stared at my daughter. I loved her so much.

*Moment #3:*

The next really memorable moment that I had with Bree was years later, when she was sixteen. I had just started letting Adam, Bree, and Chase go to school, and I had to say, it made me a nervous wreck. I was worried that they would expose their bionics, of course. But I was also worried about their self-esteem. And then I realized something. My sixteen year old daughter was going to highschool. Which meant that she would see boys, and they would see her. Now, I was no idiot. Anyone could see that Bree was beautiful inside and out, and boys would notice that too. But they would mainly notice her physical beauty. My only assurance was that Adam, Chase, and Leo were there to protect her; but I was still nervous.

I was a teenage boy once-I knew how their minds worked. And in their horrible little minds, Bree would be a target. I knew that she could defend herself, I just wanted to defend her also. I wanted to make sure that my little girl was safe. But most importantly, I wanted to make sure that she didn't change.

So when Bree came home after her first day at school, talking to Tasha about clothes, hair, boys, and MAKEUP, I wanted to faint. I almost did. It was happening so fast. I just needed time to process everything. Then, before I knew it, Bree was doing her hair differently, she was wearing makeup, doing her nails, wearing jewelry, and so much more. I was afraid that highschool was changing Bree for the worse.

But then when Tasha told me that Bree needed to get to know girls her age so that she would stop challenging strangers to lugi contests, I acted outwardly grossed out. But on the inside, I was smiling and happy. Yep. My little princess would never be fully changed. Thank God.

*Moment #4:*

My next moment with Bree was when she was seventeen. She wanted to go on a semester-abroad program, but I wouldn't let her. I knew that it was unfair, but I'd rather be unfair and know that she's safe than be fair and have her in possible danger. Then she took out her chip, and I almost had a seizure. I knew that she was upset, but I didn't expect for her to be THAT upset. I wanted to be mad at her, but I just couldn't be.

As much as I tried, I couldn't fix her chip properly. I noticed how, over the period of time when Bree didn't have her chip, she seemed weaker. Her movements were almost lethargic, and she was never exactly focused. She always seemed tired, and she was pale. She would be fine one second, then short of breath the next. I had my suspicions that Douglas had made things such as blood-pressure, breathing patterns, nutrients, and other things around their chips. If that was true, and I hoped and prayed that it wasn't, Bree was in serious danger. She could even die.

I hated the fact that I had to work with my brother on Bree's chip. But if that's what it took to save Bree, then so be it. Eventually, Douglas and I successfully fixed Bree's chip, and she was fine. I, of course, gave her a second chance. But then she reminded me, by using my own words, that everyone deserves a second chance. So now, my brother was living with us. But even if my brother and I didn't always get along, he was one less threat that I had to worry about. And as long as my kids were safe, I was happy.

*End of Moments.*

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bree walking into the living room. She had been upstairs with Tasha, but I didn't know what they were doing. I was stunned, to say the least. Bree had on a royal blue strapless dress that ended just below her knees. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, a few stray curls framing her face. She wore silver hoops and silver, strappy sandals (like the Greek goddessess wore,) and her makeup was simple yet beautiful: eyeshadow, mascara, and pink lip gloss.

"So," Bree said nervously, walking over to me, "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful," I responded, getting up and walking over to her. "And a little too grown up for my taste."

Bree rolled her eyes playfully, and her lips were turned upwards in a smile. A picture of Bree as a little girl flashed through my mind, and I sighed.

"What?" Bree asked, looking a little worried.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart. You just...grew up so fast."

Bree smiled again, which caused me to smile. "I'll always be your little girl, daddy," she told me.

I kissed her forehead and rested my hands on the tops of her arms. "I know, Bree-Boo. I know."

"How do you still remember that nickname?" Bree questioned.

"I never forgot. SO, what are you all dressed up for tonight?"

"A date."

"Oh. With who?"

"Oh, it's this boy named Mark. He should be here soon."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to meet him?" Bree asked hesitantly. I considered it, but then I smiled at her.

"No, I trust your judgement. But if he hurts you, I'll set Adam and Spike on him at the same time without a warning. I promise."

"What happened to trusting my judgement?"

"I trust you and your judgement with my life. It's this 'Mark' that I don't trust."

Bree laughed, and I smiled even wider. Her laugh was still one of the most beautiful things that I had ever heard. "Don't worry," Bree told me, kissing my cheek. "If he hurts me, I'll tell you. And we'll kick his butt as a family."

"That," I said, "is the best plan that I have ever heard." Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's Mark," Bree told me, looking nervous. I kissed Bree's forehead again.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine," I assured her.

Bree kissed my nose. "Thanks Daddy. For everything."

Bree opened the door and waved goodbye to me, promising to be back at 10:00. I waved back at her, and as she walked out the door, I whispered, "You're welcome, Bree-Boo."

AN: How was it? I thought it was actually pretty good, but maybe that's just me. I don't know. I hope you liked this, sorry if you didn't. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	8. Driving Mr Davenport

AN: Hey guys! SO, how is everything? School goin' good? Okay. Well, um, here's chapter eighteen! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

"Okay. Check your mirrors. Good. Now, slowly put your foot on the gas and just ease off," Mr. Davenport instructed. I did as I was told, and an exhilarated feeling washed over me as I realized that I was driving. That's right, driving. I had gotten my permit a year previously, and now, I was going to try for my license. (AN: I don't know how the whole 'driving thing' works, so I'm just gonna go with this. Sorry if it's not accurate! D': Okay. Back to the story.) Tasha insisted that, since she helped me get my permit, Mr. Davenport should help me get my license. So far, he had been a pretty good teacher.

Even though I was driving at a normal speed, Mr. Davenport started screaming at me. "NO, BREE, NOT TOO FAST!" Okay. I take back the whole "pretty good teacher" thing.

I stopped the car and looked at Mr. Davenport in surprise. "I wasn't going too fast."

"Yes, you were!"

"NO, I wasn't!"

"She wasn't," Chase commented from the back seat. My brothers had insisted on tagging along; why, I wasn't sure.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, turning around slightly and giving Chase a small smile.

"Hey, you stay out of this," Mr. Davenport told Chase. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay. Let's just...try again."

I nodded, checked my mirrors, and eased on the gas, just like before. Mr. Davenport didn't say anything, and I thought that maybe he wouldn't lose it this time. Oh, how wrong I was.

About a minute after Mr. Davenport's outburst, I was driving around the parking lot pretty well. But sure enough- "WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

I stopped the car and looked in front of me before looking at my father. "What tree?"

"You don't see it?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed increduously.

I looked at the lot again and returned Mr. Davenport's look of incredulty. "You mean the one way over there? At the end of the lot, which we're not anywhere close to?"

"Yes, that tree!"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now, just keep going."

*Three Hours Later:*

Bree's PoV:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I exclaimed as we walked into the house.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE SUCH A HORRIBLE DRIVER!" Mr. Davenport retaliated.

"HEY, I AM NOT A HORRIBLE DRIVER, YOU'RE JUST A HORRIBLE TEACHER!"

"I AM NOT A HORRIBLE TEACHER!"

"Yes you are," Adam piped up from the kitchen.

"I most certainly am not!" Mr. Davenport protested, "Chase, tell them!"

"Um, I'm sorry to break this to you Mr. Davenport, but you stink at teaching people how to drive," Chase stated.

I gestured to Chase in a "SEE!" way. "I told you!" I said to Mr. Davenport.

"Okay, well, since you're all experts, what do I do wrong?"

"Well, for starters, you yell way too much," Chase responded.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "And you freak out over everything!"

"Plus," I joined in, "You make whoever you're teaching unexplicably nervous." My expression softened, and I put a hand on Mr. Davenport's arm. "Look. I appreciate you trying to teach me; I really do. But you might not be the best person to teach me. Okay?"

"Okay. And, I'll admit, I can get a little crazy when it comes to things like this-"

"A little?" Adam interrupted, quirking an eyebrow.

Mr. Davenport shot him a look and continued, "ANYWAY, I'm sorry if I stressed you out. But Tasha's gone on a trip for the week, and she'll get back the day of your driver's test. If I can't teach you, then who will?"

"I'll teach her," Adam volunteered.

Mr. Davenport, Chase, and Leo all started to laugh. "I CAN'T BREATHE, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Leo exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

"Would you three stop it?" I said, walking over to Adam. "Adam can drive. He DID pass his test, with a rather high score, after all. And I KNOW that he'll be a better teacher than you!" I directed this last sentence at Mr. Davenport, who, along with Chase and Leo, were no longer laughing.

"Please," Chase scoffed, "Even if Adam DID pass his test, how is he supposed to teach you? He had enough trouble teaching himself!"

"Oh yeah? Because, last time I checked, you don't even know HOW to drive!" I shot back, earning a high five from Adam. That shut Chase up.

I turned to Adam and asked, "When do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow at three?" Adam replied.

"Works for me. Alright, well, I've got homework to complete, SO, I'll see you guys at dinner." I walked upstairs, thumping Chase on the head as I passed him.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I couldn't believe that Bree was almost a licensed driver. One moment, she was my little girl with pigtails, and now she's seventeen and about to drive.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Why are you so hard on Bree when it comes to driving? You didn't give Adam this much trouble."

"I know," I replied, "I don't mean or want to give her a hard time. I just...I don't want her to grow up."

"What?" Chase questioned, "Since when are you close to Bree?"

"I'm not necessarily CLOSE to her, per se. But, I mean, she's my little girl, regardless of the relationship that we have. Maybe it's a dad thing, I don't know. I just never imagined that Bree would grow up so fast. I never thought that any of you would grow up as fast as you did," I explained.

"I think I get it," Adam spoke up. "When we were with Douglas, he wasn't necessarily the best dad, especially to Bree. She was always the smallest of the three of us, so she was easier to mess with, you know? So, anyway, Douglas took his emotions out on Bree. I was the closest thing that she had to a dad for the first few years of her life."

"Yeah, I remember that," Chase joined in, "Since Adam was basically our dad for that time, I was the protective brother that every girl needs. One time, Douglas hit Bree in front of me, so I bit him."

I snorted and said, "You BIT him?!"

"Yeah, right on the hand that he used to hit Bree. He had red teeth marks on his hand for a few weeks." Chase, Adam, Leo, and I started to laugh. The idea of a little Chase biting onto Douglas's hand and not releasing for anything was hilarious.

"SO, what exactly is the whole point of this story? Other than to give us more reasons to hate Douglas?" Leo asked. (AN: I love Douglas. The good Douglas, that is. Just putting that out there! Okay. Back to the story.)

"The point is, I kind of get what Mr. Davenport is going through with the whole 'not wanting Bree to grow up' thing," Adam answered.

"Well, at least she's not completely different from how she used to be," Chase commented.

"Yeah, but she's not the same, either," Leo pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle.

"Well, think about it," Leo said, "When I first met Adam, Bree, and Chase, Bree was way different than she is now. Personality and appearance wise. I mean, when I first met Bree, the first word that came to mind was naive. Then innocent. Then tom-boyish and simple, and so far and so forth. The point is, Bree changed a lot. Kind of for the better, and sometimes I think that it was for the worse. But she mainly changed for the better."

I thought about it and realized that Leo was right. When Bree was sixteen, she was innocent and naive. She was also a tom-boy, and probably the simplest girl that I'd ever met. Just like Leo had said. She used to wear graphic tees and jeans with Doc Martens, but now she had a much more mature style. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her in Doc Martens or graphic tees for awhile.

"You're right," I admitted with a sigh, "She's changed. But I love her all the same."

"Well of course we still love her," Chase responded, "I just wish that she hadn't changed herself so much. I mean, even her personality has changed."

"He's right," Adam agreed, "Bree's just changed. And I honestly can't say that I like the changes that she made."

"Well I'm so sorry that I can't make you guys happy," a voice said from the stairs. I looked over in surprise and saw Bree standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest and a hurt look on her face.

"Bree! I thought that you were upstairs doing homework," I said.

"I finished," Bree replied. "And apparently, I changed for the worst too."

"Bree, we didn't-" Chase started, but Bree sped out of the door before he could finish his sentence.

Adam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He ran a hand over his face and said, "I screwed that up."

Chase laid a hand on Adam's shoulder and replied, "No, we ALL screwed that up."

Adam walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket, seeing as it was fall and therefore slightly chilly outside. "I'll go find her."

"How do you expect to find her? She could be anywhere in the world!" Leo exclaimed.

"She's probably at the park. She always goes to the park when she needs to think," Adam explained, stating this as if it were a well-known fact. "I'll be back soon."

True to his word, Adam came back five minutes later with an arm around Bree's shoulders. Of course, we all apologized profusely to Bree, and she graciously accepted every single apology that she received.

Surprisingly, Adam was a great driving teacher for Bree, having the patience that I didn't. Bree, of course, passed her driving test easily, and we couldn't have been more proud.

I came to realize something. No matter how old Bree got, and no matter what milestones she reached, she would always be my little girl. She told me so herself.

AN: SO, I think that that was a kinda sucky ending. Hopefully, you guys liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't. Okay, well, I don't have much else to say. So, um, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	9. I'll Protect You

AN: SO, here's the chapter for Bree/Chase brother/sister moments! Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Chase's PoV:

I sat in the lab, playing around with one of the computers in the lab. I was clicking on random files, bored out of my mind. I clicked on one file to discover that it was a file of pictures. There were, I realized, a lot of different picture files on this computer. One for me, one for Adam, and one for Bree. One of me and my siblings together, one of us individually and together with Mr. Davenport. Then there were three more files to look at. A picture file of me and Adam together, a picture file of Bree and Adam together, and a picture file of me and Bree. I decided that I should look at me and Bree's file, so I clicked on it. I felt a wave of nostalgia crash over me as I looked at the pictures.

*Moment #1:*

Bree was five and I was four; I was also sick. I had a horrible cold, and it really sucked. I sat in my capsule, wrapped in a blanket with a box of tissues beside me. Adam and Bree were playing in the toy room so they wouldn't bother me, but I really wanted to see them. Suddenly the lab doors opened, and Bree walked out. But Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Bee-bee," I croaked, "Where's Adee?"

"Hey Chasey," Bree replied, making sure to use a soft tone because of my sickness and my bionic hearing. "Adee's training privately with Daddy today. They'll be back later. How are you feeling?"

I considered lying, telling her that I was fine. But that wouldn't do anything good for either of us, so I went with the truth. "I feel really bad Bee."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Bree asked, walking over to me. I nodded and pushed the door of my capsule open weakly, allowing Bree to come into the tiny space. If we hadn't been so small then we couldn't have both fit inside at the same time. I wrapped my blanket around myself tighter and leaned against Bree, my head on her chest. Bree stroked my hair in a successful attempt to soothe me, and her cool hand felt good against my hot forehead.

"Bee-bee?" I asked, breaking the silence that had settled over us.

"Yeah Chasey?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course." I listened as Bree sang a song called "Safe and Sound," by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. (AN: I know that Safe and Sound was made in (I think) 2012 for The Hunger Games, but let's just pretend that it's an older song, okay? Thanks. Back to the story.) Her soft, melodic voice lulled me to sleep, and the last thing I heard before I drifted into sleep was Bree making one simple statement.

"I love you, Chasey."

"Love you too Bee," I mumbled. Then I fell asleep.

*Moment #2:*

The next moment that I had with Bree was about two years later, meaning that Bree was eleven and I was ten. We were training with Adam, on the simulator, and our mission was something that we often did: we had to fight ninjas. An interesting thing about the simulator was this: you could actually get injured. One time, Bree was punched by a ninja and had a black eye. I thought that her black eye would only exist in the simulator, but I was gravely mistaken. She had that black eye for about a week.

Anyway, Bree and I were fighting the ninjas with Adam, and the three of us were totally kicking butt. I turned my head for a fraction of a second to see how my siblings were doing, and a ninja attacked me while my head was turned. We fought for a few minutes until finally the ninja landed a punch to my temple, making my vision go a little fuzzy. I fell to the ground, and the ninja advanced on me. Suddenly, a blurry figure literally back-flipped into the picture, fighting the ninja vivaciously. Bree. I wanted to pass out, but I knew that I couldn't. This ninja was somehow different from the rest- he was more violent. More ruthless and merciless. I shook my head to clear my vision, and surprisingly, it worked. But my head was pounding, and I couldn't get up without feeling like I was dying. So I stayed down, keeping my eyes trained on my sister. I watched as Bree flipped like an Olympic gymnast and fought like a soldier, amazed by her strength. The ninja landed a few blows, but nothing too bad. Bree was the one in charge of this fight.

Eventually, the ninja fell down a few feet away from me, unconscious. Bree sped over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked me, looking worried.

"Fine. I just have a really bad headache. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on. That was the last ninja, the simulations over. Let's go." I started to nod, but that only caused me more pain. So I decided to just go with Bree. With my arm wrapped around Bree's shoulders and Bree's arm wrapped around my waist, we walked over to Adam. Mr. Davenport pulled us out of the simulation and we took off our glasses. Bree helped me over to the cyber desk and sat me down on a stool, sitting down next to me. Adam came to stand next to Bree, and Mr. Davenport checked us over, me first at Bree's insistence. Bree held my hand the entire time, not letting go until necessary. I knew that she didn't want to let go. And I didn't either.

*Moment #3:*

The next picture brought back another memory. Bree was sixteen and I was fifteen. Leo had discovered us a few weeks before, and we had just gotten back from school. Thank God that it was Friday, because I don't think that I could've handled anymore school. Wow. That was something that I never thought I'd say. It wasn't school itself, it was the people at school. I wasn't being bullied or anything, I was just tired of dealing with all the idiots at school.

Bree and I laid upside down on the couch, our legs dangling off of the back. We were having a bubble race, which we had always done. Basically, a bubble race works like this: two people each take a bottle of bubble liquid (is that what you call it?) and a bubble wand. You count down from three to one, and on one, both people blow a bubble. Whoever's bubble reaches the roof first wins. It might sound stupid, but that was just me and Bree's thing. Deal with it.

Anyway, Bree and I were both tired and a little frustrated with everyone at school, so, in order to relieve stress and just relax, we decided to talk and have a bubble race.

"Alright," Bree said, looking at me seriously. "Are you ready?"

"Call it," I responded confidently.

"Three, two, one," Bree counted. We both blew a bubble and watched as they floated up.

"I'm going to beat you," Bree whispered playfully, smiling.

"You wish," I whispered back, smiling as well.

"SO," I said, glancing at Bree, "You were telling me about Ethan?"

"Yeah," Bree replied, glancing at me.

We both watched our bubbles, which were still floating up. "What's up with him? Do you like him, does he like you, or...?"

"I don't know," Bree sighed. "I mean, I have a crush on him, but I don't think that he could ever like me that way."

"And why not?"

"He's...Ethan. He's so sweet, and handsome, and caring, and smart. He could never like me."

"I still don't see why he couldn't like you the same way that you like him."

"Because, Chase. He's too good for me."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do."

"Well, you're wrong. Bree, you're sweet, and beautiful, and caring, and smart. If you like him so much, go for it. If anything, YOU'RE too good for HIM." I looked at Bree again, and she looked right back at me. We stared at each other for a minute, and finally Bree broke the silence.

"You really think that?"

"No. I know it."

Bree smiled, and I smiled in return. "Thanks Chase."

"Eh, don't mention it. You're my sister, and I want you to find a good guy."

"Well, I want you to find a good girlfriend. SO, any girls you have your eye on?" Bree asked me, looking back up at the bubbles, which still hadn't reached the roof. I had never realized how high our ceilings were until now. I looked at the bubbles, which were almost to the roof.

"No, not really. But I'll let you know if a girl comes along."

"You better." We were quiet for a minute before Bree continued speaking. "I'm so gonna beat you," she whispered.

I shoved her arm gently, chuckling. "Not a chance." Our bubbles reached the ceiling and popped. But obviously, we hadn't thought this through, because when the bubbles popped, the bubble liquid rained down on us and burned our eyes. We both squeezed our eyes shut in pain and covered our eyes with our hands.

"OH! OH, THAT BURNS!" Bree exclaimed.

"OH YEAH!" I responded. We both rolled off of the couch and stumbled over to the kitchen sink. We flushed our eyes with cold water from the sink, and after a minute of doing this, we could open our eyes again.

"Okay, we really should've thought that through," I stated.

"Yep," Bree agreed. "Thank God that I had on water proof eye makeup."

"Yeah, otherwise you would've looked like a raccoon," I told Bree, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Bree responded, though she was smiling. I did as she instructed and replaced my smirk with a smile.

"Come on," I said, walking out of the kitchen with Bree trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"Well, do you still want to have a bubble race?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Then we're going to get some sunglasses."

Bree laughed. "Good idea."

*Moment 4:*

The final moment that Bree and I shared had been not too long ago. Now I was sixteen and Bree was seventeen, and though I hadn't really had any girl troubles, Bree had plenty of boy troubles. Her newest crush was a guy named Anthony, a guy with shaggy brown hair and peircing blue eyes. Bree was head over heels for him, though I knew that he was a player.

Yesterday, Bree came home all excited and started talking rapidly to Tasha about going on a date with Anthony that night. Yes, THE Anthony. I sighed internally and ran a hand through my hair, knowing that Bree was going to get hurt. So when she came home later that night, I didn't know what to expect. I was sitting on the couch and pretending to watch T.V., though I was secretly waiting up for Bree. I hoped that she had a good time and that Anthony wasn't that bad, but it didn't take super smarts to figure out that wasn't going to happen.

The door opened and Bree walked in, tears streaming down her face and her mascara running. I jumped up and walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug. I was surprised when Bree didn't attempt to stop her tears or push me off. She just sobbed into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kept my arms around her shoulders. I broke our hug but kept an arm around Bree's shoulders, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down. Grabbing a blanket that was conveniently draped across the back of the couch, I started to whisper soothing things to my sister as I wrapped the blanket around the two of us.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, I won't let him hurt you. You're safe, Bree. I'll protect you. What happened, Breezy? You can tell me," I soothed.

Bree sniffled a little before answering with, "I know. Chase, it was such a great date at first. We went to dinner and a movie, and he was sweet; he was such a gentleman. I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach and everything. But then, when he dropped me off, we sat in the car and talked for a minute or two. Then, he kissed me, and it was sweet at first, but then, he tried to do more. But Chase, I didn't want to go there. He kept trying to get me to do it with him, and I kept trying to get away, but I couldn't. Eventually I was able to get out of the car and run to the door, and when I turned around he was gone. Chase, I hate to admit it, but it scared me so badly. It still does." Bree started to cry again, silent tears running down her face.

I pulled Bree into my chest, holding her tightly (but not too tightly) in a protective embrace. "He won't hurt you," I told her confidently, "He won't come near you. I'll stay with you for as long as it's necessary, and I'll protect you. I promise." I kissed Bree's forehead, and she smiled, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Thanks Chasey. You're the best brother ever. I love you."

I smiled down at my sister. "I love you too."

*End Of Moments.*

I smiled at all of the memories. I heard the doors of the elevator open with a *bing,* and out came Bree.

"Hey Bree," I said.

"Hey Chase. Whatcha doing?" Bree asked, walking over to me.

"Looking through some old pictures. I just finished looking at the ones of me and you."

"Oh, can I see?" Bree questioned eagerly.

I smiled. "Yeah." So together we sat, looking at not only pictures of the two of us but pictures of our family as well. I glanced over at my sister, who was laughing with me at a picture of Adam, Bree, and I covered in flower and smiling. I knew that no matter what was said or done by either of us, and no matter what happened to us, I would always have my big sister. And she would always have me.

AN: SO, was it alright? I actually thought that it wasn't too shabby, but I don't know. I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	10. The Paper

AN: So, I know that it's been a wait for this chapter, but all your patience had paid off because here it is! The Adam/Bree sister/brother chapter! Special thanks to Let It Shine, who is a guest reviewer, for giving me an idea for not only this chapter but the Leo/Bree chapter as well. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Adam's PoV:

I sat in English class, bored out of my mind. "Well," I thought, "At least it's almost time to go home." I looked over at my sister, who was in the seat next to me. She looked just as bored as I was; EVERYONE looked just as bored as I was. Which was to be expected, of course. Bree was looking at the sleeve of her shirt as she picked at it, seeming to not have a care in the world.

"Okay class," Mrs. Calderera announced, "For homework tonight, you will write a five hundred word essay on one member of your family and your favorite memories with the person you choose to write about. It will be due in two days, so you better start tonight. And before any of you ask, NO, you may not write about a pet or a friend who's 'practically family.' You may write about a parent, grandparent, sibling, cousin, aunt, or uncle. Best of luck to you all. Dismissed."

Everyone gathered their things and walked out of the classroom. Bree and I grabbed our backpacks and walked out of class together, talking. "Hey, do you mind if I write about you for the essay?" I asked Bree.

"Go ahead. Can I write about you?" Bree questioned.

"Sure." We continued to walk through the halls, only splitting when we reached Bree's locker. I put my books up and grabbed what I needed for tonight. Shutting my locker, I walked over to Bree and watched silently as she got her books for tonight and put up what she didn't need. Bree shut her locker, and we continued the conversation that we had been having. Once Chase and Leo showed up, we all walked home together. I glanced at Bree, who was laughing something that Leo had said. All I could think about was the paper and how I was going to write it.

*Three Hours Later*

(Still) Adam's PoV:

Three hours. I had been home for three hours. I had been sitting in front of a computer in the lab for three hours now, and all that I had typed was the heading for my paper. This had to be easier than I was making it. "Think Adam," I thought, "What are your favorite memories with your little sister?" I closed my eyes, and memories suddenly popped up.

*Moment #1:*

I was five and Bree was four. Chase and I had had the day off that day because it was Bree's special training day with Mr. Davenport. Which meant that Chase and I didn't have to train. We spent most of the day in the game room, playing video games and goofing around. Bree had started training at eight o' clock that morning with Mr. Davenport, and she didn't come back until eight o'clock in the evening. When she walked into the game room at eight o'clock, she looked seriously drained. Chase had fallen asleep about thirty minutes previously, and he lay in my arms, snoring softly.

I noticed that Bree looked like she wanted to talk, so I picked Chase up and carried him into the lab. I put him into his capsule carefully and closed the door quietly. Walking back into the game room, I began to grow worried. While Mr. Davenport was a great dad, sometimes he could be a little...insensitive. But only on special training days and sometimes during regular training. I noticed that Bree was still standing by the door, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

I ran over to her and brought her into a hug. She started to sob into my chest, and I effortlessly picked her up and carried her over to the couch. I held her in my arms as she cried, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words.

"What happened, Breezy?" I whispered, not wanting to upset her even more.

"Daddy kept yelling at me Adee, and it really hurt my feelings. He, he said that I would never be fast enough, which is like telling you that you'd never be strong enough-it hurts. I know that he gets stressed sometimes, and he doesn't mean to hurt my feelings, but it makes me so sad, Adee. It's like I disappoint him. Like I'll never be good enough. And look at my arm, Adee!" Bree then pulled back her sleeve, revealing a large bruise as well as a large cut.

I gasped. Then I started to get really, really angry. "Did Daddy do that to you?!" I asked furiously.

"No, it happened during training."

I picked Bree up in a bridal hold once more, and she snuggled into my chest, silent tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Where are we going, Adee?" Bree questioned, looking up at me with big, innocent, tearful eyes.

"You'll see," I answered, carrying my small sister out of the game room. I carried her into the lab, where Mr. Davenport was working on a computer. I marched straight up to him and glared at him furiously. When he saw me carrying Bree, he knelt down quickly.

"Adam, what happened?" he asked frantically. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"You," I replied angrily, "You happened! You got obsessed with training and didn't even notice that Bree was hurt! Then you hurt her feelings by yelling at her and telling her that she wasn't fast enough!" My shouts had woken up Chase, who was now quietly watching. When he heard what I had said, his expression matched mine.

He marched over to Mr. Davenport, just as I had done, and shouted, "You meanie!" Then he kicked Mr. Davenport's shin rather forcefully for a three year old. He walked over to me and Bree. I had set Bree down, but I was still hugging her to my chest. Chase joined our hug, and we both glared at Mr. Davenport.

"I didn't know that she was hurt! Bree, show me where your hurt," Mr. Davenport said, starting off with a defensive tone but then switching over to a gentle one. Bree slowly broke away from us and rolled up her sleeve, showing her injuries to Mr. Davenport.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? This cut could've gotten infected," Mr. Davenport told Bree, still using a soft tone with her.

"I-I already made you mad, and I didn't want to make you even madder," Bree answered nervously, looking at her shoes. Mr. Davenport placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you. You were absolutely GREAT in training today, and I just got carried away. I promise you, you are PLENTY fast enough, and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I love you," Mr. Davenport said.

Bree smiled at him and replied with, "I love you too, Daddy." They hugged, and Mr. Davenport placed a kiss on Bree's cheek. "Alright," Mr. Davenport started once he and Bree broke their hug, "I'm going to fix your arm. Would you two like to help?" He looked at Chase and I as he said the last part, and we nodded eagerly. Chase and I held Bree's hands as Mr. Davenport cleaned and bandaged her cut, hoping that she would feel alright tomorrow.

I placed Bree into her capsule once Mr. Davenport was done, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then I did the same with Chase. As I got into my own capsule, I promised myself something- I would make it my personal mission to make sure that Bree never cried again.

*Moment #2:*

My next moment with Bree was when I was twelve, Bree was eleven, and Chase was ten. It had been a long day of training, and we were all tired and irritable. So of course, a fight was going to break out between two of us. Chase was the mission leader; we all knew that. But sometimes, when we were younger, he would abuse that title. This just happened to be one of those times.

"Chase, I'm sorry! It's not that I MEANT to go against your orders, I just-" Bree said, but Chase cut her off.

"You just WHAT, Bree?! It might not have been a real mission, but had it been, you would've RUINED IT! YOU RUIN ALL OF OUR PLANS!"

"I do not!" Bree argued, now taking on the defensive.

"YES, you do! This is the second time this week that you ruined a simulation! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET THINGS RIGHT! I'M THE MISSION LEADER! JUST. LISTEN. TO. ME. FOR ONCE, THAT'S ALL THAT I ASK!" Chase yelled. Bree had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry Chase. I really am," she whispered in a quiet voice.

"YEAH, I BET YOU ARE. JUST-UGH!" Chase shouted, throwing his hands into the air and storming out of the room, going God knows where. It really hadn't been that bad; we were doing the simulation, and we were already extremely tired, seeing as it was the last one. Bree typed in the wrong code using her super speed, and alarms went off. Sure, we bombed the mission, but it wasn't that big of a deal. We had done really well with every other simulation perfectly. I think that, had he not been so tired, he wouldn't have blown up at Bree like that. Despite what Chase would tell you, he really admired Bree, and I did too. And I planned to tell her why.

I walked over to my crying sister and held her in my arms. "You know that he didn't mean it, right?" I asked.

"I know. But it still hurts. Adam, he's right-I ruined everything. If I had just payed attention, I wouldn't have wrecked the mission. It's all my fault, Adam."

I made Bree look at me as I stood in front of her, my hands placed firmly on her shoulders. "Breeana. Rose. Davenport. You listen to me right now. None of this is your fault. You made a mistake, and that's alright. I make them all the time. It's alright to make mistakes sometimes Bree. You're allowed to screw up sometimes. It's not the end of the world. Just let Chase blow off some steam. He'll be back soon enough begging for forgiveness."

"And I'll forgive him," Bree told me. I hugged her again and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"You know, Chase really looks up to you," I told Bree.

"Really?" Bree questioned.

"Yep. And I do too," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because, you're smart, funny, witty, nice, caring, loving, and you're a great fighter. You always know how to handle a situation, no matter how bad. And you're a great sister." I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently.

"Well, you're the best big brother that I could ask for. And Chase is the best little brother ever. I love you, Adam."

I smiled. "I love you too, Bree."

It turns out that I was right about Chase coming back soon enough, because ten minutes later he ran into the lab at a speed to match Bree's and begged for Bree to forgive him. Of course, she forgave him, just like she said that she would. As I watched my two baby siblings hug each other, I smiled. They would always care. And I would too.

*Moment #3:*

The next moment that I shared with Bree was when she was sixteen and I was seventeen. It was a Friday after school, and I could not be happier that it was the weekend. I was playing video games with Leo and Chase, Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk near the kitchen looking at his Davenpad, and Bree and Tasha were upstairs doing who knows what.

Suddenly Tasha ran down the stairs, looking really excited. "Boys, may I have your attention please?" My brothers and I turned to look at Tasha and Mr. Davenport looked up at her. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce a work of beauty that I have created. Bree, you can come down now," Tasha said, calling the last part up the stairs.

Bree came down the stairs, and we all gaped when we saw her. She was wearing an aqua blue, strapless dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was in a half-up half-down style, and her makeup was light and natural but beautiful. She wore silver hoop earrings and silver stilletos. Wow. My little sister looked great, but she also looked so grown up, which I didn't necessarily love.

Bree reached the bottom of the stairs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "So," she said, sounding and looking really nervous, "Do I look alright?"

"You look great sweetie, don't worry," Tasha assured her.

"Yeah, maybe a little TOO great," Mr. Davenport said, getting up from his desk and walking over to Bree.

"Yeah," Chase agreed, standing up and walking over to Bree as well, Leo and I following suit. Chase folded his arms over his chest as he asked, "Who are you going out with anyway?"

"Well, it's this guy that I met two weeks ago. His name is Jake, and he's really sweet," Bree answered.

"Uh huh. And this 'Jake' fellow- what exactly is he like?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, for all we know he could be some kind of serial killer!" I told Bree, crossing my arms over my chest like Chase had.

"Adam," Bree deadpanned, "He's not a serial killer. I'm surprised that you even know what a serial killer is!"

"Hey, I know a lot more than you give me credit for! And a guy who kills cereal is NOT dating my little sister!" I said. Bree rolled her eyes, Leo slapped a hand to his forehead, and Chase, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport just stared at me.

"Okay. Well, I assure you that my date does not kill cereal," Bree reassured me. "And he doesn't kill people, either," she added, looking at Chase.

"What is he like, Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He's really sweet, and nice too. Um, he's an 'A' and 'B' student, and he's kind of popular, but not obnoxiously so. Tasha, what do you think?" Bree questioned, looking even more nervous than before, if that was even possible.

"Well, um," Tasha tried, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Sorry Bree, you've only told me about him. He sounds great, but I've never met him, so I don't have an actual opinion of my own."

"It's okay Tasha. Thanks for trying," Bree replied.

"Well, maybe Jake should come inside and meet the family," Mr. Davenport "suggested." But Tasha quickly shot the idea down.

"Now Donald, I don't think that's necessary. Bree's a smart girl, and I trust her judgement. If she thinks that Jake is a good guy, then I believe her."

"I trust Bree," Mr. Davenport pointed out, "It's Jake that I don't trust."

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport," Bree soothed, "I'll be fine. I'm bionic; if Jake tries anything, which he won't, then I'll be able to protect myself."

Mr. Davenport didn't look very happy about this- none of us (save for Tasha) did. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Bree speed walked over to the door. "Don't wait up!" she called as she walked out of the door. The door closed behind her, and we heard the engine of a car rumbling. I waited until I heard the sound dissipate, then grabbed my jacket.

"You're following them, aren't you?" Chase asked me, though by the look on his face, I could tell that he already knew.

"Yep. You don't have to come on this one. I'll text you a play-by-play," I responded, making sure that I had my phone with me. I walked out of the door and started walking to the restaurant that Bree told Tasha she and Jake were going to. I knew that I would get there after them, seeing as, number one, I was walking and they were driving, and number two, they had about a five to ten minute head start.

As I was walking by an alley on the way to the restaurant, (AN: we all know where this is going,) I heard a low moan coming from the alley. I stopped and cautiously looked down the length of the alley. That's when a saw something move-a person. I ran down the alley and dropped down next to the body, intaking a small breath when I saw who it was. Bree. She was conscious, but barely. She had a minor black eye, bruises and cuts everywhere, and a word carved into her arm: useless. So this was Jake's game: ask a girl out and pretend to be all sweet, then brutally injure them in an alley?! Who does that?!

"Bree! Bree!" I whispered urgently, not wanting to scare her.

Bree groaned again and answered with a confused, "Adam?"

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked. Bree started to answer, but instead winced in pain. Her hand moved down to her stomach, and while there was no wound, I suspected that her ribs were either bruised or broken. Probably the latter. "It's okay. I'm going to get you home, okay?" Bree nodded, tears racing down her face. I wiped them away gently and picked Bree up in a bridal hold after draping my jacket over her shivering body. I speed walked home, not daring to run in fear of hurting Bree. Bree just kept her face hidden in my chest and cried, breaking my heart. I was going to hunt Jake down and kill him. NO ONE messes with my baby sister. NO ONE.

The restaurant was about ten minutes away from home, and on foot it felt like longer. But my determination to help my little sister motivated me to keep going, no matter what. When I finally reached our house, I opened the door with one hand, trying not to drop Bree. Thankfully Bree remained in my hold. I stepped over the threshold and kicked the door closed with my foot. Chase and Leo, who had been playing video games when I came in, just sat frozen in their spots, staring at Bree.

"Move!" I barked, and they scrambled off of the couch. I laid Bree down on the couch gently, and I started to stroke her hair. Sometime during the walk home, she passed out, and she was still unconscious. Not yet dried tear tracks marked her cheeks, and I started to stroke her hair.

"Leo," I said, not taking my eyes off of Bree, "Go get Mr. Davenport. NOW!" I yelled the last part out of frustration. I felt a little bad about yelling at Leo like that, but I could and would apologize later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was my sister. Chase kneeled down beside me, taking Bree's hand in his own and rubbing a pattern soothingly on the back of Bree's hand with his thumb.

"What happened?" Chase whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "I was walking to the restaurant, and I found her lying in an alley like this. Jake and his car were nowhere in sight."

"That son of a bitch," Chase whispered angrily.

"I know. Want to help me kill him?"

"Hell yes."

"I thought that you would." We sat in silence for a minute, and then the elevator gave a loud *bing!* Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo ran into the living room, and while Tasha and Leo stayed back, Mr. Davenport was beside Bree in a heartbeat.

"What happened?!" Mr. Davenport cried.

"We don't know! I found her like this in an alley on my way to the restaurant. I didn't see Jake or his car. He did this. I know he did," I answered.

"Alright," Mr. Davenport murmured, "I'll have to scan her in her capsule to see what's wrong."

I started to pick Bree up, but Mr. Davenport stopped me. "I'll take her. You guys can come, but I'll carry her down." I stared at him for a moment, and he stared right back. I saw the unshed tears in his eyes, and I instantly understood: he needed to take care of her. He felt like this was his fault because he didn't stop her from going on that date. Seeing his only daughter like this must've been hard on him. He needed to hold her and make sure that she was alright; but so did I. Bree was my little sister, and I was the one at fault here. I should've gotten there sooner, I should've done more, I should've checked this guy out. But I didn't. I needed to hold her too; I needed to protect her. I needed to know that she was safe.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head in assent and watched as Mr. Davenport picked Bree up in a bridal hold just like I had. He held her close to his chest, I guess trying to protect her in any way possible. It seemed kind of stupid to me, but hey, whatever helped.

Mr. Davenport carried Bree into the elevator with Chase, Leo, Tasha, and I following closely behind. It was cramped in the elevator with all of us in there at once, but I was willing to be uncomfortable for a minute or two if it got Bree help. We finally reached the lab, and Mr. Davenport carried Bree over to her capsule. He sat her down inside of her capsule, closed the door, and walked back over to the cyber desk. He typed a few things into the cyber desk, and Bree's capsule scanned her.

A minute later, Mr. Davenport gave us the results. "Okay," Mr. Davenport told us, "She's got two broken ribs, a black eye, some cuts and bruises, and miraculously, no concussion. That word that he carved into her arm will be there forever though. It'll be a permanent scar."

Useless. That word would be scarred into her skin forever. It was a word that was the exact opposite of my little sister, and I could only hope that she would never believe the lie that was ingraved on her forearm.

It took about two weeks, but Bree finally got better. Her bionics helped her to heal faster than a normal human, of course. But even though the cuts and bruises faded, and the black eye and broken ribs healed, that word stayed on Bree's skin. We tried everything- creams, ointments, you name it. None of it worked. Sure, the scar would fade. But it would never go away.

My family and I made sure that Bree knew that she wasn't useless- and she knew. She believed us. There were times when she would start to doubt what we told her, and she had the occasional nightmare. But I was right there every time, reassuring her that she wasn't worthless or holding her at one in the morning. She kept getting better, until one day, I caught her in a short-sleeved shirt. She hadn't worn one of those in months because of her arm. But now, she walked around confidently, showing her arms off almost proudly.

Which just proved what we already knew: my sister was one of the strongest people in the world.

*Moment 4:* (based off of an idea by let it shine.)

Bree and I shared a good amount of moments, but my next favorite one was the time that Bree got her first 'F.' It was a bright, sunny Friday in Mission Creek, and everything was picture perfect. For me, at least. For Bree, not so much.

When Bree walked up to the lunch table, I could see that something was wrong. She pulled a chair out next to me and slumped down, folding her arms on the table. She put her head in her arms and sighed heavily. I put my sandwich down and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay. What's wrong?" I asked, curious as to what could make my sister so sad. She loved Fridays- everyone did! So I had to wonder what could ruin her favorite day of the week for her.

Bree sat up, and I slid my arm around her shoulders. Instead of answering verbally, Bree just reached down and pulled something out of her backpack- a paper. Upon further inspection, I discovered that it was a test. A failed test.

"Oh, I see. You got your first 'F.'" I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yeah. My first, and hopefully only, 'F.'" Bree sighed again and rubbed her eyes. "How am I supposed to tell Mr. Davenport?"

"It'll be okay," I assured her, "It's one bad grade. It won't ruin your life; Mr. Davenport will understand. Besides, it's Math. One of the hardest subjects known to man."

Bree gave me a weak smile. "Thanks Adam."

"No problem. Now, are you gonna eat anything?" I questioned.

"No," Bree told me, "I'm too upset to eat."

We sat in silence until I got up, grabbing my backpack and my tray. "Come on," I said, walking over to a trash can and dumping my tray. Bree got up and grabbed her test and her backpack. She slipped her test into her backpack and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"You'll see," I responded. I walked out of school, Bree following suit.

"Adam!" Bree chastised, "We can't just leave! We've got class, and what about Chase and Leo?!"

"They'll be fine," I replied, "And screw class. That's not important right now. What's important is that you feel better."

Bree smiled. "Well, that's sweet Adam, but-"

I cut her off. "But nothing. We're going to go get ice cream. My treat."

"Fine," Bree relented, still smiling. We walked to my car and got in, tossing our backpacks on to the back seat. I drove us to a nearby ice cream shop and parked. Climbing out of the car, I started to think about an old memory. I smiled, and Bree and I walked inside. After we ordered our ice cream and I paid, we took a seat, holding our ice cream cones.

"Okay," I said inbetween licks, "Tell me what happened with the test."

"I don't know. I've been studying like crazy for it- I studied two weeks ahead of time! And yet, somehow, I still managed to bomb it," Bree explained.

"Maybe Chase or Mr. Davenport could tutor you," I suggested, "I would, but we both know that I'm no good at Math either. Or any subject for that matter."

"Come on, I'm sure that you're good at ONE subject," Bree argued.

"Seriously," I told her, "I'm horrible at every subject. Well, I'm alright at art. But that's it."

"Whatever," Bree said, obviously not believing me. We sat in silence for a minute, and I started to smile again as the same memory from earlier entered my mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Bree asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing really, I was just thinking about the last time we had ice cream together, just the two of us. I was five, so that means that you were four," I started, and Bree kept the story going for me.

"Oh yeah!" Bree exclaimed, "SO, Mr. Davenport and Chase were in the lab, and you and I decided to have ice cream. I had never had an ice cream sundae before, and you insisted that you make me one."

"So, I did, but somehow, we ended up messing around, and by the time Mr. Davenport found us in the kitchen, we had ice cream and whip cream in our hair and all over us."

"I remember that you had chocolate syrup all in your hair and all over your face, and it was the same with me, except instead of chocolate, in my case it was caramel."

"And Mr. Davenport had to spend the rest of the night de-caramelizing your hair," I finished. By now, we were both laughing like crazy. People looked at us weirdly, but we just ignored them. Who cares about what people think? I made my sister happy, and that was all that mattered.

*End Of Moments*

(Still) Adam's PoV:

I smiled to myself as I remembered some of the best moments that I shared with my sister. I broke out of my trance and looked at the computer screen again. At the cursor that was waiting for me to write that paper. Suddenly, this paper wasn't going to be so hard to write.

AN: The end. SO, was it alright? I know, I know. It took forever, so hopefully it was satisfactory. I hope you guys liked it, and next is going to be Leo/Bree brother/sister moments. So be on the lookout for that. Alright, well, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	11. In The Line Of Duty

AN: So, I don't have anything to say except: I hope you like it and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: Set during Bionic Showdown.

Bree's PoV:

I watched as my Adam and Chase helped Leo get up. Leo had a good point;the exoskeleton could fire lasers and break through walls, but he couldn't get back up?! Even for a prototype, that's kind of sad. Adam and Chase managed to get Leo up and standing, and we started to run out of Douglas's lab.

Suddenly, "You're not going anywhere!" I turned to look at Marcus, who was holding what I think was a plasma grenade.

The roof started to crumble, and I realized what was about to happen. Marcus was about to be crushed. "Marcus, look out!" I yelled. But he wouldn't move. I took one last look at my family and said, "I love you guys." Then I sped over to Marcus and pushed him out of the way just as the first piece of the ceiling fell. I started to super speed away to safety when another large piece of ceiling fell, this time on me. I collapsed to the ground, a searing pain burning throughout my body.

"BREE!" I heard someone yell. No, not someone. Multiple people, probably my family. Another piece of ceiling fell on me, then the whole ceiling at once. I thought about how I was probably about to die, and my last thought was of my family. Then all I saw was black.

Chase's PoV:

I froze in fear and shock as I watched the ceiling fall on my sister. She had just sacrificed herself to save Marcus, our enemy. But why? I shook the thought out of my head. Why she did it wasn't important at the moment, the only thing that mattered was that we got her and ourselves out safely.

"Guys, she could still be alive! We have to hurry!" I yelled. We all ran forward and started to dig Bree out. Adam's superstrength combined with the exoskeleton got the job done quicker, but still not quick enough. After a minute of frantic digging, I lifted up a piece of ceiling to see a curl of chocolate brown hair. Bree's hair.

"Guys, I found her!" I yelled, and they all came over to my spot to help me dig. Adam lifted yet another piece of ceiling, revealing Bree's face. Her eyes were closed and her face pale, and I thought for a second that she was dead. But as we moved more rubble away from her body, I saw the slow rising and falling of her chest that indicated that she was alive and breathing. Thank God.

Adam cleared away the last of the rubble quickly. He picked Bree up bridal style and ran out of Douglas's lair, the rest of us following suit. We climbed into a van that I guessed was Douglas's. Mr. Davenport climbed in the front, Leo sat in the passenger seat, and Adam and I rode in the back with Bree. Mr. Davenport slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"We need the keys!" he shouted, obviously frustrated. "Leo, help me look!"

Mr. Davenport and Leo searched for a minute until finally, Mr. Davenport pulled down his sun visor. Of course, the keys were there.

"What kind of evil genius keeps the keys to a van in the sun visor?!" Mr. Davenport cried.

"Just drive!" I yelled in response. Mr. Davenport started the car and drove as quickly as he could without getting arrested. I looked down at my sister, who Adam had in his arms. Bree was pulled close to Adam's chest, and Adam was staring down at her and crying. I felt tears start to flow out of my own eyes, and I took Bree's hand in my own. I gripped her hand tightly, as if our joined hands were a lifeline. I was afraid that she would disappear if I let go, even just for a second.

"Bree," I sobbed, and Adam started to sob as well. "Please stay with us."

"We need you, Bree," Adam cried, holding her even closer to his chest.

The ride home was only a few minutes in reality, but it felt like a lifetime to me and Adam. When we finally reached the lab, Bree's breathing was even slower. Adam laid Bree down on the cyber desk, and we watched as Mr. Davenport rushed around, hooking Bree up to different things like heart monitors and an oxygen tank.

"Okay," Mr. Davenport said, "I need you boys to leave. Right now."

"What?! If you think that we're leaving her-" I started, but Mr. Davenport cut me off.

"I'm not asking! You boys need to leave NOW!"

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING HER!" Adam yelled.

"Leo, get them out of here!" Mr. Davenport commanded.

"I'm sorry guys," Leo told us, truly looking guilty. He started to push us towards the elevator, but Adam and I fought back.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Mr. Davenport, if something goes wrong, WE NEED TO BE HERE!" Adam bellowed.

"LEO!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"I'm working on it! But they're two bionic people, one of whom is super strong! Give me a break!" Leo retaliated.

Somehow, Leo managed to get us into the elevator, and he pressed the button for the living room.

As we rode up with Leo, I said, "You know that we can just come right back down, right?"

Leo stepped in front of me and Adam, and he looked exceptionally angry. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DO KNOW THAT YOU CAN GO RIGHT BACK DOWN TO THE LAB! I GET IT! BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I DO! I'M HER BROTHER TOO, AND I MIGHT NOT HAVE KNOWN HER AS LONG AS YOU TWO DID, BUT I STILL CARE ABOUT HER! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER EIHTER, BUT IF THERE'S ANY CHANCE OF BIG D SAVING HER, WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM! OKAY?!"

"IT'S NOT OKAY, LEO!" I shouted back. "MY SISTER, MY BIG SISTER, IS DOWN THERE, PROBABLY DYING, AND I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!"

"YEAH!" Adam yelled. "SHE'S DOWN THERE SUFFERING, AND WE CAN'T BE THERE FOR HER! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER, I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!"

"I KNOW! BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU TWO KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT!"

"WAIT! I AM SO CONFUSED, WHAT DO WE KNOW?!" Adam shouted.

I rolled my eyes at him and sank down to the floor of the elevator. I pulled my knees up to my chest and replied, "I know. I know that you're right Leo. I just- I can't stand the thought of Bree suffering by herself."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, sitting down next to me. "I hate not being able to do anything. It's killing me."

"I know," Leo told us, "We just have to hope and pray that she'll be alright. She's in good hands, and she's a tough girl. She can get through this, and if she doesn't, God forbid, she died a hero."

I knew that he was right about all of this. I didn't want to think about Bree dying though. I couldn't live without my sister-none of us could. I could only hope that she would be alright.

Two Hours Later:

Leo's PoV:

Two hours. It had been two hours since we got home. Two hours that Mr. Davenport had been trying to save Bree. And two hours of sitting in the living room with Mom, Adam, and Chase, waiting for news on Bree. Mom wouldn't stop crying, so I comforted her to the best of my ability. Adam and Chase just sat side by side and stared at the wall, not saying anything. I decided to try to get them to talk, because remaining completely silent and just staring at a wall for two hours straight could NOT be healthy.

"Guys?" I asked, walking over to them and sitting down next to them on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"We could've stopped her," Chase whispered, not taking his gaze off of the wall. "I figured out what she was going to do, but I figured it out too late. She was already by Marcus. But I could've stopped her." Chase and Adam both looked at me.

"If Bree's not alright, or if she dies, it's our fault," Adam told me. I stayed silent because I knew that it was true. We all looked up when we heard the elevator doors open with a *bing!* Mr. Davenport walked out, pushing Bree in a wheelchair. Bree's face was pale, and there were dry tear tracks on her cheeks. She had a long cut on her forehead, thankfully not that deep. She had a minor black eye, and her arms were practically covered with scratches and bruises. But she was smiling, and she was alive. And that was better than nothing. The four of us jumped up from the couch, and Adam and Chase ran over to Bree. Mom and I hung back, wanting Adam and Chase to have their moment with Bree.

They started to sob as they brought her into a gentle hug. "Thank God. Thank God you're alright!" Chase muttered, kissing Bree on the cheek as he kept his arms around her. Adam placed a kiss on her forehead and cried into her hair. After they did this over and over, they finally pulled away. Mom and I hugged Bree and I kissed her cheek, happy to see her alive.

"Wait," I said, my eyebrows furrowing, "Why is Bree in a wheel chair?" I looked at Mr. Davenport for an answer, and he gave me one.

"Don't worry. I thought that Bree would be paralyzed from the waist down, but miraculously, she's not. She did break her leg, though, and I gave her the wheelchair for temporary use until I can get her some crutches."

"Well, what other injuries does she have?" Chase asked.

"A split lip, a minor black eye, a few bruises and scratches. Other than that, she's fine."

"Uh, she's right here, and she has a name," Bree cut in, looking up at all of us. I gave her a small smile, but Adam and Chase both gave Bree an idiotically huge grin.

"We know," Mr. Davenport told her, patting her shoulder. But I could see a small smile on his face too.

We were silent for a moment, and suddenly things got serious again. "Bree," Chase whispered, looking at the floor "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Bree whispered back, though I knew that she knew what Chase was talking about.

"Why did you save Marcus?" Chase explained, looking up at her.

Bree looked at the floor, just as Chase had done. She took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself. When Bree looked back up at Chase, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Uh, guys, maybe we shouldn't interrogate Bree just yet," Mr. Davenport suggested, squeezing Bree's shoulder reassuringly.

"No," Bree protested, "It's fine. You all have a right to know, just-please, don't be mad. Or at least, try not to be." Bree took another deep breath before she continued. "I know that Marcus is the enemy, and I didn't want to help him. But I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I couldn't just let him get crushed by a ceiling. I mean, he might be the enemy, but he's still a person. We were trained to help people- to save people's lives. And I don't think that I could've lived in peace knowing that I had let someone die, even though I had the opportunity to help them."

We were silent before I broke the silence by choking out, "You do realize that, because you couldn't live in peace knowing that Marcus had died and you didn't do anything, you almost rested in peace. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Leo," Bree replied, "I do."

"And yet you're still okay with the fact that you almost died?" Adam questioned.

"I'm not necessarily okay with the fact that I could've died, but I was okay with dying in the line of duty."

More silence. "Well, at least you're alright," Chase told Bree. Bree gave Chase a small, grateful smile that he returned. I looked at my awesome family and knew that we would be alright.

*Four Weeks Later*

Adam's PoV:

The next two weeks were spent looking after Bree and trying to make her feel better. It wasn't that hard to take care of Bree, mainly because she was so independent. She didn't like asking us for help, and even though we wanted to help her, she insisted on doing most everything for herself. So, that made the job a little bit easier.

We had to watch Bree carefully, though. Once, when she was still in the wheelchair, she was making herself some cereal for breakfast. She couldn't reach the cabinet that the bowls were in, so she tried to hold herself up with one arm and the counter while she stretched to reach the cabinet. I'm just glad that I came in when I did, because if I hadn't, Bree would've fallen and probably given herself a concussion.

It didn't take Mr. Davenport too long to get some crutches for Bree, and now, she was already on the fast track to recovery. Having a bionic chip DID speed up the healing process, though.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Bree walking into the living room where I was sitting. I noticed that she didn't have her crutches anymore, and I smiled.

"Hey, you don't have to use crutches anymore!" I exclaimed, getting up and meeting Bree half-way.

Bree smiled back at me. "Yep! My leg is a little sore, but otherwise healed!" Bree told me.

"Good," I replied, "You weren't good at using those crutches at ALL."

Bree rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. "Whatever. I'm just happy to have a healed leg."

Bree and I sat on the couch together and I turned on the T.V.

Chase's PoV:

I was in the lab playing with one of the computers. I looked up when Mr. Davenport walked in.

"Hey Chase, go tell Adam and Bree that it's training time," Mr. Davenport said. I nodded and got up, walking towards the elevator. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the living room. When I reached the living room, I saw quite the sight. Bree was sitting on the ground in front of the couch, her now healed leg bent at an odd angle. Tears were leaking silently out of her eyes, and Adam was kneeling next to her, trying to soothe her and obviously freaking out.

I quickly put two and two together and realized what had happened. "ADAM!"

AN: SO, hopefully it was alright. I hope you guys liked this! So, as usual, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! Later! :P


	12. Alyssa

AN: Hey guys! I would like to inform you that my username has been changed to: lover of fandoms 1989. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: This takes place after "Which Father Knows Best." "You Posted What!?" never happened. However, Douglas is absent for this oneshot. Sorry!

Bree's PoV:

I was so happy. I had finally gotten my driver's license a few weeks ago, and the excitement had not yet worn off. I had driven to the store to pick something up for Tasha so that she could finish making dinner. She originally asked Adam to go to the store for her, but he was "too busy" playing video games with Chase and Leo, and I volunteered to go. So now, here I was, driving home with the groceries in the backseat and a smile on my face. It was now December, which obviously meant winter, which meant that it was already dark, even though it was only six o'clock.

I stopped at the traffic light and waited for the light to turn from green to red. Once it did, I acclerated a little and continued to drive. I took notice of all of the Christmas lights that were already hung up. But what I didn't notice was the large pickup truck barreling towards me. One moment, everything was fine. The next moment, a red truck had smashed right into the driver's side of my car, and my car spun on the icy road. I grabbed my cellphone right as my car flipped over, landing on the driver's side. Just my luck.

My head was pounding, my vision was fuzzy, and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I was conscious, but probably not for too long. I crawled out of the car with my cell phone and fell onto the street, landing painfully. I saw that the red truck was completely flipped over onto the roof of the truck. Then I saw something that stopped my heart. A little hand pressed against the closed window of the truck. And it was moving. I quickly crawled over to the truck and looked inside. In the back seat of the truck, a little girl was lying on her stomach, alive and looking scared. I motioned for her to move back, and she did. I broke the window of the truck with my fist, causing said fist to start bleeding. I pulled the little girl out of the truck, glancing over to the driver as I did so. He was dead.

I held the little girl in my arms, trying to comfort her as I called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the lady asked.

"I was just involved in a car wreck, and the other driver is dead. I-I think that he was drunk. There was a little girl in the back seat, and I got her out. She's a little banged up, but otherwise fine. I need an ambulance," I choked out, trying not to sob. I think I was slightly in shock.

"Where are you?" the lady questioned me. I told her the street that I was on. I heard the lady tell me to stay with her, and that an ambulance was on the way. But it was all too much, and I slipped into darkness.

Chase's PoV:

Adam, Leo, and I finally beat our game. As we were putting away the game and our controllers, Mr. Davenport walked into the kitchen from the lab. He walked over to Tasha, who was chopping vegetables. I noticed that she looked nervous, and I tried to think of what she could be worried about.

"Hey, whatcha cooking?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, pot roast. Honey, I'm worried. I sent Bree out to the store an hour ago, and she's still not back yet," Tasha fretted.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just hit a traffic jam or something. I'll call her," Mr. Davenport said.

He unlocked his phone and hit Bree's contact. He held his phone up to his ear and waited for her to pick up. After a minute, he turned his phone off again and set it down on the counter.

"She didn't answer," Mr. Davenport told Tasha, starting to look worried himself. I too started to worry. Bree always answered her phone. I wondered what could be wrong.

"Maybe we should-" Tasha started, but she was cut off by the phone ringing. Tasha walked over to the phone that was on the wall and hit speaker. "Hello?" Tasha greeted as she walked back over to continue chopping vegetables.

"Hello, is this the Davenport residence?" an unknown, professional sounding voice asked.

"Yes," Mr. Davenport said.

"Does a Breeana Davenport live at your residence?" the voice questioned.

"Yes. Who is this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Hi, this is Doctor Williams. I'm from the hospital on thirty-three East Napolean Street. I'm afraid to inform you that Breeana was involved in a car accident this evening on Baker Street. She is alive, but struggling. You and your family may visit now. I'm very sorry that this has happened. Goodbye." the voice, now known as Doctor Williams, said. The line went dead, and Tasha slowly walked over and hung up.

We all sat in shocked silence, absorbing the information. Bree was in a car wreck. Bree's at the hospital. This can't be happening. NO. It's not. This is all a dream. Originally, I also would've been scared that they would discover Bree's chip, but a few weeks ago, Mr. Davenport and Douglas worked together (for once) and removed our chips, instead installing our bionics into us. Basically, we don't have bionic chips anymore, but we still have the same bionic abilities that we had before. Anyway, this meant that there wasn't a chip for the doctors and nurses to find, and they couldn't detect our bionics at all. So at least there was that.

I couldn't believe it. My big sister was possibly dying. And there was nothing that I could do about it.

Adam's PoV:

This wasn't happening. It can't be true. My baby sister is fine, I know it. She's a great driver, and doesn't that stop you from getting in wrecks? It had to have been the other driver's fault. I knew that it was. If that son of a bitch wasn't already dead, he would be. I would make sure of that personally.

Leo's PoV:

I didn't know what to think. My big sister had gotten into a wreck, and now she was lying in a hospital bed, probably dying. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. If Bree dies, I don't know what I'll do. I need my sister; we all need her. I already knew that life without her would be unbearable. No. I couldn't think like that. She'd be fine. She'd be fine.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

I didn't know what to do. Bree, my daughter, my little girl, had been in a wreck. I had been so sure that she was fine, and she wasn't all along. I just couldn't process anything. She was going to be alright. My baby girl's a fighter. She can do this. She WILL do this. She'll be okay.

Tasha's PoV:

Bree. My daughter. She had been in a wreck, and now there was a possibility that she would die. I couldn't think about anything else but Bree. Every time I blinked, I saw an image of her lying in the street, blood pouring out of her body. No. She'd be fine. Right?

(Back To) Mr. Davenport's PoV:

"Everyone, get in the car now," I commanded in a deadly calm voice. No one questioned me or protested, they all just obeyed. We all got in the car quickly and I typed in the coordinates of the hospital. We rode in silence, none of us wanting or daring to speak. It was only a five minute drive to the hospital, but it felt like an eternity.

When we finally reached the hospital, we all clambered out of the car and ran into the hospital. We ran to the front desk and I addressed the lady at the desk.

"We're here to see Breeana Davenport. We were told that we could visit her now."

"Do you know who her doctor is?" the lady asked.

"Dr. Williams," I answered.

"Okay. You're gonna go down that hallway, make a left, and Breeana's room is the third door on the right."

"Thank you." I motioned for my family to follow me, and we all speed walked to Bree's room. When I opened the door to my daughter's hospital room, I saw something completely unexpected. Bree was sitting up in bed, very much alive, and she was holding a small girl, who couldn't have been more than five. She was attempting to soothe the little girl, who was crying into Bree's chest.

"It'll be alright," Bree whispered, "Your mom said that she would be here soon. You'll be fine."

Bree looked up at us when we entered, and she gave us a small, sad smile. The little girl turned her head to look at us, and she whispered something to Bree. Bree nodded, probably answering a question that the little girl had asked. Bree turned her head to the nurse who was in the room with them, watching from afar with a smile on her face.

"What do you need, dear?" the nurse asked kindly, walking over to Bree and the little girl.

"Could you take Alyssa to go get something to drink in the cafeteria?" Bree questioned, motioning her eyes over in our direction. The nurse nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Come along dear. Your mother should be here any moment now," the nurse said kindly to the little girl, who's name must've been Alyssa. That's what Bree called her. Hm. That's sort of ironic, the girl being named Alyssa. Bree was almost named Alyssa.

Bree and Alyssa hugged for a minute, and when they broke apart, Bree pressed a kiss to Alyssa's forehead. Then Alyssa jumped down from the bed, took the nurse's hand, and walked out of the hospital room, not looking back once.

When the door of the hospital room had closed, my family and I stared at Bree for a minute, and she stared right back. Then all of a sudden, we all surged forward and embraced Bree in the biggest group hug of the century. Tears and kisses were exchanged, all of us happy that she was alive. When we had all calmed down, Adam and Chase sat on either side of Bree, holding her hands. Leo and Tasha both sat in chairs next to Bree's bed, and I stood next to Adam on Bree's left.

"Who was that little girl?" I asked my daughter, looking at her confusedly.

"Alyssa. She was in the truck that hit me. Her dad was drunk and rammed into me on the intersection, and while he was killed in the crash, she luckily wasn't. Her mom and dad had gotten a divorce, but her mom's a good person. She's not a drunk, that's for sure. Her dad used to hate the idea of drinking, but when he went through the divorce, he became a drunk. After the crash, when we were still on the intersection, I was able to crawl out of my car. I saw a hand on the window of the truck that hit me, and I was able to get Alyssa out and call 911 before I passed out. SO, yeah. I had an interesting night."

"How do you know so much about that little girl's life when you just met her tonight?" Chase questioned.

"She is a VERY talkative little girl. That, and I had that nurse, Claire, do a background check on her mom, dad, and grandparents. I didn't want to send her off with someone like her dad," Bree answered.

Our conversation was interrupted by a woman walking in. "Hi, I'm Alyssa's mother. I'm guessing that you're Bree?" she asked, pointing at Bree.

Bree nodded, and the woman surged forward. She grabbed Bree in a hug and started to sob. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved my little girl's life. Thank you."

Bree comforted the woman until she stopped crying. Once Alyssa's mother pulled away, Bree looked her straight in the eyes with determination. "It was a privilege to get to know Alyssa. She's an amazing little girl, and please, don't do what her dad did. Don't be like your ex-husband. Be better than him. Don't let my almost death be in vain. Take care of her, and treat her right. You understand?" The woman nodded furiously. "Good," Bree said. "Now go. You're daughter's really scared, and she needs you."

Hearing Bree say those words caused me to have what you could call an epiphany. I realized that there were plenty of times when Bree was scared, and I hadn't been there when she needed me. I vowed to never let that happen again. Once Alyssa's mother left, Bree looked at Tasha seriously and said, "Tasha, I'm sorry to inform you that I murdered your groceries. Please forgive me." We couldn't help it. We all burst out laughing.

AN: How was it? Hopefully alright. I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	13. The Coffee Cup Diner

AN: Hey guys! Merry (early) Christmas! :D Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: Set in season three around Christmas time.

Bree's PoV:

I walked through the front door of my house, tired but happy. Scott had fired me from working at Tech Town last week, so I had been looking for a new job. Scott fired me because, when he left me and Chase alone in the store for a few minutes, Chase glitched and Spike came out. Luckily, I was able to calm Chase down and get his Commando App to disengage, but I didn't succeed in these tasks until AFTER Spike completely trashed the store. I supersped Chase to the mall bathroom near the food court, and then went back to the store by myself. I got back right before Scott, and when he, accompanied by Chase came into the store, Scott was furious. Chase was just confused because, well, he didn't remember doing any of this.

I guess Chase figured out that Spike wrecked the store though, because when Scott asked who trashed the store, Chase gave me a sad look. He was going to take responsibility for it, but I refused to let this job be taken away from my baby brother. He really enjoyed working there, and it wouldn't be fair to let Scott fire him. So I took the blame. I put on the "bad girl act," and Scott totally bought it. So yeah, Scott fired me. But oh well.

I had found a new job anyway, and I couldn't wait to start. Anything to get out of the house. When I walked in, the first person to approach me was Chase. He had been doing this since the first day I started part-time job hunting. He would always run up to me and ask if I had found a new job. I didn't know exactly why he did this; if I had to guess, I would say that he did it out of guilt.

"Did you find anything?" Chase asked, and I could see in his eyes that he hoped I would say 'yes.'

"Well," I started, using a fake "sad voice" to fool him, "YES!" I exclaimed, my voice now happy.

"That's great!" Chase shouted. He hugged me tightly, and though I was a little surprised, I hugged him back just as tightly. Wow. He must've been feeling REALLY guilty. When we broke apart, Chase spoke again. "SO, where are you working?"

"You are looking at the newest waitress of The Coffee Cup Diner," I said. The Coffee Cup Diner was a little diner (obviously) about half an hour away from our house. Sure, it wasn't necessarily close, but it was better than nothing. (AN:There used to be a Coffee Cup Diner about five minutes max away from my house. Just a little fun fact for ya.)

"You're a waitress? Bree, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but maybe you should look for a different job," Chase told me, looking like he was afraid that he had hurt my feelings. And while he hadn't hurt my feelings, I was curious as to why he thought that I shouldn't be a waitress.

"Chase, I value your opinion; we both know that. But why do you think that I shouldn't be a waitress?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, it usually doesn't pay well. It's also a lot of hard work, even for beginners. And there are some real jerks that'll go into diners JUST to hit on the waitresses. I just don't think that it's a good job for you. Or anyone else around your age, for that matter," Chase explained.

"Chase, I promise you that I'll be fine. It was the best part-time job in town that I could find, and it actually pays pretty well. And I swear, if ANY jerks hit on me, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"Fine," Chase relented, though he didn't look too happy about it.

"Thank you," I said, giving a sigh of relief.

"So, when do you start anyway?" Chase questioned, walking over to the couch and sitting down. I joined him before answering.

"Tomorrow, actually. On weekends, I work 7:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. During the week, with the exception of holidays, I work from 4:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. I have to work two days out of Christmas and Easter break, and those days I'll work 7:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. Otherwise, I have holidays off. So all in all, it's not too bad," I lied.

I didn't lie about the work schedule, but I DID lie about my work hours not being too bad. I already knew that I'd be exhausted with school and work, but it would all be worth it in the end.

Chase's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Bree, that's WAY too much work! You're going to be completely exhausted! You can't over work yourself like that, Bree."

"Chase, I'll be FINE. Don't worry. Anyway, since tomorrow's Saturday, I need to get to bed. I don't want to be tired on my first day!" I told him happily. I stood up and sped to the lab. Climbing into my capsule, I thought about how all of this hard work would be worth it in two weeks.

Two Weeks Later:

Chase's PoV:

I looked up from my place at the table, (where I was working on homework,) to see Bree dragging herself through the front door. As usual. She had started working at The Coffee Cup Diner two weeks ago, and ever since her first day, she had been exhausted. And I could understand why. Her schedule nowadays went like this: eat, sleep, go to school, go to work, come home, stay up until midnight or later doing homework, and repeat. Well, that's how it went at first. As of a week ago, she usually didn't eat or sleep that much anymore.

While no one at her work or school could see how much Bree was suffering, my family and I could. At school and work, Bree wore makeup that was simple and nice, but yet enough to cover up any imperfections. But she didn't wear makeup at home anymore, so we all saw the dark bags under her eyes, her pale face, and her (kind of) sunken in cheeks.

My sister seemed to just go through the motions these days instead of actually enjoying anything. It was horrible to watch, and my family and I wanted to know what conditions Bree was working in. So Adam and I went to her work one day, a Saturday to be specific. Bree didn't know that we were going to the diner that she worked at, of course. But she would notice, and it wasn't like she could kick us out of the diner without getting in trouble with her boss.

Adam and I walked inside the diner on a rainy Saturday morning. Bree had been at work for about four hours when Adam and I showed up, but we didn't have to be there at seven in the morning to get the full, horrible effect of Bree's job.

We walked in and took a seat at one of the corner booths. We looked around for Bree, but we came up empty. A few minutes later, the door to the kitchen pushed open, and Bree walked out, wearing her uniform and carrying a tray. On the tray were two cups of coffee, steaming.

We watched as Bree walked over to an old couple and set the drinks down in front of them. They smiled at her, and she returned the smile, showing off her pearly whites. Bree talked with the couple for a few minutes before bidding them goodbye and starting to walk back to the kitchen. Suddenly, Bree stopped walking. She visibly tensed, and then relaxed a little bit.

At first, we couldn't figure out why she had just done what she did. But when I saw her walking towards a table filled with jocks, I immediately understood. Adam and I exchanged a worried glance before fixing our eyes on Bree again.

Bree stopped at the table of jocks, which wasn't too far away from us. The diner was quiet, and there weren't many people there that day, so Adam and I could hear what the jocks said to Bree.

"What can I get for you?" Bree asked kindly, but I could see nervousness in her eyes.

"Well," started one jock, sliding his arm around Bree's hips and pulling her to him, "You could give me your number."

"I've already told you multiple times," Bree replied, still sounding nice but obviously struggling, "I will not give any of you my number. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Fine, I don't have to have your number," the same jock told Bree. His eyes then fixed on her, um, private area. "But you could give me something to eat."

Bree pushed away from him roughly, and her face grew red. That meant two things. One, she was mad, and two, she was close to crying. "NO," Bree responded coldly. She turned and walked away, but not before the jock slapped her butt. Bree didn't even turn around; she just kept walking. I watched as she walked away, and suddenly, I caught her eye.

She turned to look at me and Adam, whom I was holding back from attacking the jocks. Bree walked over to the counter quickly and told someone named Mary that she was taking her break. Then she walked over to us just as quickly.

"What are you two doing here?" Bree asked, though she didn't sound mad or even nervous. She sounded...relieved.

"We, as well as the rest of our family, wanted to see what your work was like. SO, Adam and I went on a 'mission,'" I explained.

Bree smiled, surprising me and Adam. "Well, I'm glad to see you guys. It's refreshing to see two boys that WON'T hit on me in here." Then Bree pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "So, you guys want anything?"

"Nah, neither of us brought any money," Adam said.

"Well, at least let me get you some coffee. I get two free cups of coffee a day here. I already drank coffee at home, and I don't need any more of it, so you two can have my free coffee for today."

"Bree, we're not going to take your food," Adam argued.

"It's not food, Adam, it's coffee. And you're both going to have some, on me. You both look exhausted, so just sit tight. I'll be right back." And before we could protest any further, Bree walked back to the kitchen to get the coffee.

It was true that Adam and I were tired, but only because we were up half the night, worrying about Bree. I have to hand it to her; even without using her super speed, Bree was fast. Only one minute after Bree left, she was back with two cups of hot, steaming coffee. She set both of the cups down in front of us and took a seat next to me.

I sipped my coffee, and so did Adam. It was great, and I realized that Bree had made it exactly how I liked it. By the look on Adam's face, I could tell that Bree had gotten his coffee perfect too.

"SO," I said, setting my cup down and looking at my sister, "We saw what just happened."

Bree looked down at her hands, which were folded and resting on her lap. "You did?"

"Mmhmm. Bree, why didn't you do something? Why didn't you slap them, or tell them to back off?" Adam questioned.

Bree looked up at Adam. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. My boss might be nice, but she has one main rule: you can't do or say anything 'mean' to the customers, with the exception of major circumstances. Like, if someone pulled a gun on me, THEN I could do something. But I can't do anything if a jock messes with me. Basically, unless it's life threatening, I can't do anything. Make sense?"

Adam nodded in understanding, and I snorted. "That's stupid. If a guy sexually harrasses you, then you should be able to tell him off and/or defend yourself," I stated. She lifted one hand off of her lap and started picking at something on the table, leaving her other hand on her lap.

"I agree," Bree told me, looking down at her lap again. I took her hand, causing her to look up at me this time.

"Has this guy been bothering you for awhile?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye. She stared straight back at me.

"Ever since I started working here," she answered.

"Why are you still working here, then?" Adam wondered aloud, taking her hand that was still resting on the table.

"Because," Bree explained, "I need the money. Soon, I won't need that much money anymore. But right now, I DO need a good amount of money. So I have to keep this job."

"Why can't you work somewhere else?" I asked.

"Because there's no other place in town that pays this much." Suddenly, a lady, whom I guessed to be Mary, called to Bree.

"Bree, break time's over, hon." Bree nodded at the lady and got up, pushing some stray hairs that had escaped her high ponytail behind her ear.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," Bree said, giving us a small smile. And with that, she walked away.

Adam and I watched Bree walk away, waiting until she was out of sight before we looked at each other again.

"We're staying until she gets off of work, aren't we?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah," Adam answered.

Six Hours and Forty-five Minutes Later:

Adam's PoV:

Six hours (almost seven) hours later, Chase and I were still sitting in the diner. There hadn't been a lot of business today, but there was enough to keep Bree fairly busy. She would come sit with us for a few minutes occasionally, not being able to sit with us for very long because, well, she WAS at work. We had texted Leo and told him that we would be with Bree until about seven o'clock, and he promised to tell his mom and Mr. Davenport.

At that moment, Bree hurried past us, carrying a tray filled with food. As she was walking past a table that was occupied by cheerleaders, one of the cheerleaders stuck her foot out and tripped Bree. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Bree fell, and the food splattered all over her work uniform. Bree groaned and rolled over onto her back, putting a hand to her forehead in the process.

Chase and I rushed over and helped her up. I let her lean against me while Chase told off the cheerleaders. Thankfully, they didn't go to our school. Judging by the school name on their uniforms, they were from a different state and had come to California for a competition.

Once Chase finished telling the cheerleaders off, we helped Bree walk back to the kitchen. When Mary saw us come in, she rushed right over and took Bree from us.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Mary exclaimed, walking swiftly around the kitchen to find something. She finally found an icepack and gave it to Bree, instructing her to hold it against her forehead. "I don't know why those kids pick on you so much. You're such a sweetheart, and you never did anything!" Mary started to examine Bree's face, and I could see that a black eye was forming on Bree's face. "Kids can be so cruel."

Bree groaned again. "Well, trust me, I already knew from experience just how cruel kids can really be. I'm not really upset about that cheerleader tripping me; I'm just mad at myself for spilling all of that food. Mary, I can't believe that those people have to wait EVEN LONGER now for their food! I feel so bad."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. I'm going to make sure that those cheerleaders pay for the food that they made you spill, and the people who ordered the now spilled food won't have to pay. I'm sure that they saw what happened, and I'm certain that they're not mad. Don't worry." Mary glanced at her watch. "It's quittin' time for you. Go on home. I'll sort everything out here."

Bree gave a small smile and said, "Thank you so much, Mary. For everything."

Mary placed a motherly kiss on Bree's forehead. "You're welcome. You're the best help that we've had for a long, long time. Now go on home."

Bree nodded and handed the ice pack to Mary, who took it from Bree and set it back in the freezer. Bree looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion, so I picked her up in a bridal hold. Bree snuggled into my chest and gave a deep sigh, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"Thank you for taking such good care of our sister," Chase told Mary sincerely.

Mary gave us a gentle smile and replied, "No problem. She's a good kid, your sister. Kids pick on her every day, even worse than they did today. This job is taxing and hard, but your sister just keeps at it. And I know why she needs the money that she makes here. Such a sweetheart, you're sister."

"Can you tell us what she needs the money for?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"No sweetie, that's me and Bree's secret. But I can tell you this: you'll know what the money is for very, very soon." She gave me and Chase an affectionate pat on the cheek, and we left after giving her another smile.

As Chase and I walked home, Bree in my arms, I started to think about what Mary had said. "Hey Chase?" I said.

"Yeah Adam?"

"What do you think Mary meant when she said that kids mess with Bree every day?"

Chase looked at Bree for a second, and then he shifted his sad gaze to me. "I think that she meant exactly that; people are messing with Bree everyday that she goes to work. And you know how Bree said that she knows how cruel kids can be? She said that she knew from experience. People are messing with her at school too."

I looked down at my little sister, who was still sleeping soundly in my arms. "We have to protect her," I whispered.

"I know," Chase whispered back. "I know. And we will."

A Few Days Later (Christmas Day):

Bree's PoV:

"Alright," Mr. Davenport said, a smile on his face, "Bree, your turn to pass out your gifts for everyone." Me and my family were sitting around the Christmas tree in our pajamas, laughing, smiling, and giving each other gifts. So far, we had been having a really great Christmas, even though it was only nine in the morning.

"Okay," I replied, a big grin on my face, "Chase, Adam, Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport." As I said their names, I handed everyone their presents for me.

Everyone tore in, and I was nervous. What if they wouldn't like their presents? But that nervousness was suddenly replaced by happiness and relief when I saw everyone's smile grow even larger.

Chase was the first one to tell me what he thought. "An encyclopedia collection?! Thanks, Bree!" He gave me a huge hug, and then he went back to examining the books. So, it wasn't the best present to a lot of people, but Chase had always wanted an encyclopedia collection.

"Woah! You got me pet pig!" Adam exclaimed. I nodded, and he gave me a high-five. "This is great! And I can name him?"

"Whatever you want," I confirmed.

"Sweet! I'm gonna go see him!" Adam shouted, running out the front door and forgetting his shoes.

My family looked at me and I answered their questioning gazes with, "Oh, don't worry. I didn't actually get him a pig. It's a pig at this petting zoo, and they have so many of every animal there that they let kids 'adopt an animal.' It stays there, but he can go see it whenever he wants, and he can name it. It's kind of like getting someone their own star."

My family nodded their heads in understanding and went back to ripping open their presents from me.

"Awesome!" Leo yelled, "You got me that new video game that I've been wanting! Best. Sister. Ever." Leo hugged me, and I returned the hug.

Tasha opened her gift from me and gasped. "Oh, Bree. Diamond earrings to match the necklace that Donald gave me? Thank you sweetie, I love it!"

Mr. Davenport was the last to tell me what he thought. "Wow! A device that can scan my face onto anything! That's awesome! Just like your truly. Thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome." I was really happy that my family liked- well, according to them, loved- their gifts.

All of us went in different directions, Mr. Davenport going to scan his face onto everything, Tasha going to put on her necklace and new earrings, and Leo going to play his new game. The only one who stayed with me was Chase, who followed me into the kitchen. I pulled the milk carton out of the fridge and grabbed a glass.

"You want some?" I asked Chase, lifting the milk carton up a little bit so that he knew what I was talking about.

Chase nodded, and I grabbed another glass. I filled them both and handed one to Chase, who was sitting at the island. I took a seat next to him and we sat in silence, both of us sipping our milk.

After a minute or two of silence, Chase rested his glass on the island.

"You took the job at the diner to pay for our presents, didn't you?" Chase questioned, though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yes," I admitted, "Presents cost money, and money is made through hard work. SO, I got a job. That's why I was working such long hours."

Chase, who had been staring into my eyes since the second that we started talking, took one of my hands in his own. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and said, "That is one of the most self-less things that I have ever heard of someone doing. I'm proud to call you my sister, you know. I wish that I could've worked as hard for your present as you did for mine."

I fingered the beautiful charm bracelet that Chase had gotten me. It was really beautiful. "I love my present, though. It's gorgeous, Chase."

Chase gave me a smile. "I'm glad that you like it."

I smiled back at him. Getting up from my seat, I finished my milk and walked towards the front door. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I supersped to The Coffee Cup Diner, and slowed to a regular pace once I reached the front of the little diner. I walked into the diner, which was almost completely empty, except for the same old couple who came to the diner every day. I walked up to the counter and rang the little bell that sat by the cash register. Mary came bustling out, probably thinking that I was a customer. She already had a smile on her face, (she was always smiling, it seemed,) but her smile grew even wider when she saw me.

"Hey darlin'. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mary," I responded, smiling back.

"What're you doin' here, sweetie. We're about to close up early 'cause it's Christmas, and you're off today. Why aren't you with your family?"

"We just finished opening presents a few minutes ago, and I decided to stop by, tell you merry Christmas, and give you this." When I finished my sentence, I pulled out a little, glass turtle dove.

I placed it into her palm, and she looked at it curiously. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's a turtle dove," I told her, "You have one, and I have one. And as long as we both have one, we'll always be friends." (AN: Who can guess the movie that this is from? Hint: It's kinda old, and it's a Christmas movie.)

"Thank you," Mary said, smiling even brighter.

"You're welcome. Mary, do you have a family to go home to?"

"Yes darlin,' I do. But thank you for makin' sure."

"No problem."

"So, I reckon that you're going to quit today?" Mary questioned, looking sad.

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I think that I'll stick around for awhile longer. I won't be coming into work as much as I did these last few weeks, but I'll still be coming in. Is that alright?" I asked.

Mary took my hand from across the counter and gave it a gentle squeeze, just as Chase had done. "That's more than fine. I enjoy your company a lot. Now run on home, sweetie. Your family will be waitin' for ya."

I walked around the counter and gave Mary a hug. "See you soon," I said, breaking away.

I walked to the door and pushed it open. "Merry Christmas," I repeated.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

I walked out the door, made sure the coast was clear, and then super sped off. I thought about Mary, who was practically, if not, family by now. She was a Southern, white version of Tasha in my eyes. She was from Louisiana, she said. I thought about my biological family, who meant the world to me. I thought about the past few weeks, and how exhausting they had been. But it was all worth it when I saw the happy looks on my family's faces. God, I loved them. And I knew that they loved me too.

AN: So, there's chapter eleven! I hope that you liked it, sorry if you didn't. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	14. Saved by the Bree

AN: Okay, here's chapter fourteen! More importantly, here's the Leo/Bree brother/sister moments chapter! :D YAY! :D Okay. SO, hopefully this will be alright. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Leo's PoV:

I understood. I understood my sister like no one else; or at least, that's what she had told me. But I couldn't always understand the way that her mind worked. Like when a truck came barreling towards me, she shoved me out of the way. That was only two hours ago, and while Bree was mainly okay, she was still laying unconscious on the cyber desk. She had a few bruises and cuts, but miraculously, nothing was broken.

Big D told us that she would be alright, but I was still paranoid that she would die. So I stayed with her. Adam and Chase stayed with us for about an hour, and then they had to leave to go help my mom and step-dad with something.

So here I was, sitting in a chair next to the cyber desk and clutching Bree's hand in my own. I closed my eyes. It had all happened so fast. Adam, Bree, Chase, and I were walking home from the mall, seeing as it was only five minutes away from our house. We had seen the new Pig Zombie movie at the mall's movie theater, and I had loved it. How could I not?! IT'S PIG ZOMBIES! Anyway, I was walking backwards in front of my siblings, fan boying over the movie. Suddenly, Bree's eyes, which had held amusement, grew to the size of saucers and held fear and panic.

"LEO!" she had shouted, running up to me and throwing me back to Adam and Chase. My brothers and I fell to the ground, and I looked up to see Bree's body crumpled in a heap on the road. I looked a little further down the road and saw a truck barreling away, and that was when it hit me: Bree had been hit by a truck. She had sacrificed herself for me.

I snapped out of my state of utter shock when I heard Chase yell Bree's name, just as my sister had yelled mine. I quickly stood up and ran to Bree, my brothers following suit. We ran to Bree and fell down on our knees next to her.

We tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. She was breathing and had a pulse, which was definitely a relief. Adam carried Bree home, Chase and I following. We gave her to Mr. Davenport, who worked for an hour and deemed her okay.

I couldn't understand why she did what she did. I guess she did it because she's my sister and she doesn't want me to get hurt? That would be the most logical answer. I knew that I wouldn't hesitate to push her out of the way if she was about to be hit by a truck.

I smiled as some of my favorite moments with Bree flooded my mind.

*Moment #1:*

The first moment that I shared with Bree was not too long after I found Adam, Bree, and Chase in the lab. We were at school, and I had just gotten out of my last hour class for the day. I walked to my locker to put my books away and wait for my siblings. When I arrived at my locker, I saw something that did and didn't shock me: Trent. Now, the fact that Trent was there wasn't what shocked me; he would wait for me at my locker sometimes so he could mess with me. What DID shock me was that Trent had Bree pushed up against the lockers, and he was trying to kiss her.

Bree, of course, was trying desperately to get away. But Trent was simply bigger and stronger than Bree. I looked around nervously, hoping desperately that I would see my new brothers. But I didn't, and I realized then that they wouldn't be here for another five to ten minutes. So I would have to take this one on my own.

"Trent!" I yelled, causing my sister and my enemy to look over at me. "Let her go."

"OH, I don't think so Dooley," Trent replied, "Your sister is WAY too hot for me to just 'let her go.'"

I sent Bree a message through my eyes, and I could see that she understood. I would distract Trent while Bree formulated a plan of escape and put said plan into action.

"Oh really?" I challenged, "I bet I could beat you in a fight."

"Please," Trent scoffed, "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

"No," Bree cut in, "He couldn't hurt you." My sister thrust the heel of her hand up, breaking Trents nose. She kneed him in the groin and slipped away when he fell onto the ground. "But I can." Trent groaned loudly in pain and got up, stumbling away.

I turned to Bree and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bree responded, "I'm fine. Thanks, Leo. You gave me an opportunity to get away. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "By the way, where did you learn those attack moves?"

"Mr. Davenport. He trained me, Adam, and Chase in self-defense, but he gave me extensive self-defense training. He taught me a guys' weaknesses, and how to exploit them."

"Well, it's a good thing that he did."

"I know, right?"

At that moment, Adam and Chase walked up to us, and the hallway flooded with more students.

"Hey guys," Chase greeted, "Ready to go home?"

Bree and I looked at each other for a second before answering simultaneously. "Yes."

*Moment #2:*

The next moment that I shared with Bree was about a year later, when Bree was seventeen and I was fifteen. I noticed that something was wrong with my sister. She had become more and more quiet over the previous weeks, and she had started to act more reserved. She mostly kept to herself, at school and at home. When we were at school, Bree always seemed nervous and jumpy. Something was definitely wrong.

When I told Adam and Chase about my concerns, they brushed it off, saying that Bree was fine and it was only my imagination. So, even though a voice in my head was telling me that something was wrong, I brushed it off like my brothers did.

Adam, Chase and I were sitting at lunch one day, and I noticed something. "Hey, where's Bree?" I asked.

Adam and Chase shrugged, looking like they just noticed that our sister was absent.

"Aren't you two concerned at all?" I questioned, an angry tint to my voice.

"Listen. We know our sister. She's fine, Leo; if she wasn't, we would know," Chase said.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "Bree's fine. I'm sure that she's just in the library or the computer lab or something. She's probably finishing homework."

"I'm gonna go check on her," I told them, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. I didn't even look back at them to see their reactions. First, I checked the library; then the computer lab. But Bree wasn't at either place. That was when I grew worried. I remembered Bree's first real encounter with Trent, when he tried to kiss her. What if he did something to her? What if he was doing something to her now?

I walked out of the school and past the dumpster, stopping when I heard a small sniffle. I back-tracked a little and peered down the long alley. When I heard more sniffling, I walked to the dumpster. It was then that I saw Bree, who was curled up into a ball next to the aforementioned dumpster. I dropped to my knees next to her and said, "Bree. Bree, it's me, Leo. I won't hurt you, I just wanna make sure that you're alright. Please, Bree. Sit up. For me."

Slowly, Bree uncurled herself and sat up, facing me. I gasped when I saw my big sister. She had a black eye, multiple bruises that practically coated her arms, legs, and face, and she had a cut on her forehead and another on her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, not wanting to scare her. She looked pretty shaken up, and I could understand that. I would be too.

"Trent. Football team. Help," Bree whimpered. "I, I screamed for Adam and Chase, but they never came, Leo. They promised me that they would always protect me, but they didn't. They never came, Leo. They never came." Bree's eyes were wide with fear. I hated to see her like this.

"I'm going to help you, okay?" I told her. Bree nodded, and I pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to her forehead. "I can't pick you up, so I'm going to go get Adam and Chase, and-"

"No," Bree whimpered, clutching at my shirt, "Don't leave. Please, Leo, don't leave me." Desperation and even more fear filled her eyes, which were also starting to fill with tears.

"Okay," I whispered, hugging Bree to my chest, "I won't leave you. I won't leave you. I'll call Adam and Chase, okay?"

"Okay." I leaned back against the brick wall of the school building and held Bree protectively. Stroking her hair, I called Chase.

"Hey, what's up?" Chase asked me.

"Listen, I found Bree, but she's not in good shape. Trent and the football team beat her up pretty badly, and she's really scared now. I need you and Adam to come to the school's dumpster and help me take Bree home."

"We're on our way." With that, the call ended, and I put my cell phone back into my pocket.

Bree was now sobbing, and I stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Shhh, it'll be alright. Adam and Chase are on their way, and they'll be here soon. It's okay," I soothed.

Two minutes later, Adam and Chase ran up to us and kneeled down. "Bree? Bree, look at me," Chase commanded softly. Bree slowly lifted her head, and Adam and Chase gasped, just as I had done.

"Come here, we'll take you home," Adam said to Bree, who shifted from my embrace to his. Adam picked our sister up in a bridal hold and started to run home with her in his arms. Chase and I followed.

When we got home, Davenport was standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Mom had already left for work. We walked- well, more like burst- in, startling my step-father.

"Hey, what are you guys-" Big D started, but he cut himself off when he saw Adam holding Bree. He rushed up to us and began to inspect Bree's arms and face. "What happened?!" he whispered, so as not to scare Bree.

"Trent and the football team beat her up. I found her next to the school dumpster. She's really scared, which is understandable, and she needs help now. GO!" I whisper shouted at Davenport when he didn't move. He gathered Bree into his arms and speed-walked to the elevator. We were barely able to catch the concerned and maybe even scared expression on Big D's face before the elevator doors closed.

I turned to Adam and Chase, an angry expression on my face. "SO, NOTHING'S WRONG?! OUR SISTER WAS JUST BEATEN UP IN AN ALLEY, AND YOU GUYS WERE JUST SO SURE THAT EVERYTHING WAS FINE!" My brothers looked at me, a shocked expression on both of their faces. But I wasn't done there.

"YOU PROMISED!" I shouted, "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER! SHE SCREAMED FOR YOU TWO, THINKING THAT YOU'D SHOW UP AND PROTECT HER, OR AT LEAST HELP HER FIGHT BACK! BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU SAT IN THE SCHOOL, PERFECTLY FINE, EATING LUNCH, WHILE OUR ONLY SISTER WAS SUFFERING IN AN ALLEY! RIGHT NEXT TO A DUMPSTER!" My voice cracked on the last word, and I felt tears gather in my eyes. "When I found her, she was terrified. Bree was shaking and trying not to cry. She was curled up into a ball, trying to protect herself as much as she could. She wasn't in the library or the computer lab, finishing homework. She was being bullied."

I turned on my heel and started to march upstairs. Then I turned around and stared at my brothers. "You think you know my sister so well, don't you?"

"YOUR sister? She's OUR sister; we're ALL her brothers," Chase said.

"No. She's my sister, and your acquaintance. That's how you two have been acting lately. That's the impression that you're giving all of us, ESPECIALLY Bree. You're treating her like she comes second in your life, like she's not that important to you. Well, seeing as she's my sister, she's one of my top priorities. I love her, and I'll do anything to keep her safe. Unlike you two, who couldn't even bother to notice when she came home with a black eye last week. You don't care about her- you just think that you do." And with that, I marched up the stairs and locked myself in my room, only coming out when Big D knocked on my door and said that Bree was alright.

I went down to the lab with my step-father, and we came across a (somewhat) shocking sight. Adam and Chase were standing on either side of Bree, who was sitting up on the cyber desk. Chase held her hand in his, and Adam had an arm around her waist, kind of protectively. Chase was talking to Bree, and though Adam would throw something in sometimes, he mainly just nodded at what Chase was saying and pushed strands of hair out of Bree's face.

What Adam and Chase said to our sister wasn't all that important to me; what WAS important was that I knew that they had apologized to Bree. When Adam and Chase finished talking to Bree, they looked up and noticed me and Davenport standing by the elevator, watching the scene unfold with a smile on both of our faces. Adam and Chase each placed a kiss on Bree's cheeks and then backed up, inviting me to talk to Bree.

I ran up to Bree and hugged her, being careful not to hurt her. Bree returned the hug and whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

*Moment #3:*

The third moment that I shared with Bree was not too much later. I had (finally) scored a date with Janelle, and I was a nervous wreck. This was our first (and hopefully not last) date, and I wanted everything to be perfect. SO, I went to my sister for advice.

"Hey Bree?" I said, walking into the living room on the day of the date (a beautiful Friday.)

"Yeah?" Bree asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Listen, I've got a date with Janelle tonight, and I need your help."

Bree put her magazine down on the coffee table and smirked at me. "You're a nervous wreck, aren't you?" she asked, though it sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"A complete nervous wreck," I confirmed.

"Okay," Bree started, turning her body towards me. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to a movie. Any advice?"

"Yeah. Let Janelle pick the movie, and act happy about seeing whatever movie she picks out, even if you can't fathom the idea of watching said movie. Um, don't make her pay for anything unless she absolutely insists, and try not to get too nervous. If you do, you'll start sweating. If she tries to hold your hand, don't get too excited outwardly; just play it cool on the outside. Okay?"

"Got it. Now, can you help me pick out something to wear?" I questioned.

Bree smiled. "Of course." We got up from the couch together and headed up to my room. We walked into my bedroom and Bree took a seat on my bed. "Show me what you've got so far."

"Uhhh..." I replied.

"You don't have anything, do you?" Bree asked, looking extremely amused.

"No," I admitted.

"Okay," Bree said, getting up and walking over to me, "You go sit on the bed; I'll pick something out for you." I followed her instructions and watched from the bed as she looked through my closet.

After about five minutes of closet searching, I heard Bree call out an "Aha!" She walked out of the closet, holding an outfit and looking proud.

"Do you think Janelle will like this?" Bree wondered aloud, holding the shirt and jeans up for me.

"Bree, she'll love it!" I exclaimed, an excited look growing on my face. "She loves blue on me; or at least, that's what she said."

"How did she say it?"

"I don't know...honestly?"

"Did she look nervous, like she was lying, or did she look neutral/happy, like she was being honest?"

"Neutral/happy."

"Then she was being honest. She loves blue on you." Bree walked over to me and handed me the clothes. "Go change, and I'll wait here."

I once again followed my older sisters orders, walking to the bathroom down the hall and changing. When I walked back into my room a minute or two later, now wearing the clothes that Bree picked out for me.

"Okay," I said, turning around for Bree to see, "How do I look?"

"Great," Bree told me, getting up and walking over to me. "Looks like you're ready for your date."

"Awesome!" I shouted, getting excited again. I grabbed my cell phone and ran downstairs, leaving Bree laughing behind me. I reached the front door right as Bree appeared from upstairs.

Bree walked over to me and said, "You've got this, Leo. Just be yourself. If she doesn't want you as you are, then she doesn't deserve you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bree."

"No problem. What are sisters for?"

"This," I answered, making Bree laugh. I chuckled along with her, then opened the door.

"You'll tell Mom and Big D that I'm on my date? They know about it, but I don't want them to think that I've disappeared out of thin air."

"Of course. Have fun!"

"Thanks." I smiled and began the short walk to Janelle's house. A large smile grew on my face as I walked. Despite some of her flaws, (come on, we all have them,) I really did have the best sister ever.

*Moment #4:*

The last really memorable moment that I had with Bree was when she removed her chip. Our family knew what she had done, and they obviously saw her during her chip-less time. But they didn't see her that night when Chase and Adam came back from that mission.

It was simple enough. It was supposed to only be a small fire, and Adam and Chase had to try to put it out and evacuate a few people. But we found out soon enough that it wasn't a small fire; it was a huge fire. Adam and Chase almost didn't come back, though luckily they did.

I knew that Bree felt horrible about not being there, and she realized her mistake. But I didn't know how much Adam and Chase's almost deaths affected her until later that night.

Because she didn't have her chip anymore, Bree couldn't sleep in a capsule. Big D said something about a regular human's body not being able to withstand all the energy in it or something...?

Anyway, because she couldn't sleep in her capsule, Bree was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. It was around midnight, and I was fast asleep- until I heard a sob coming from down the hall, that is. I layed in bed for a few seconds until I heard another sob. It hit me then that the sobs were coming from Bree's room.

Concerned, I threw my covers back and sleepily shuffled my way down the hall to Bree's room. I pushed Bree's door open quietly, and I was shocked at the sight before me. Bree was lying on her stomach on the bed, and her back was shaking almost (if not) violently. She was sobbing quietly, obviously devastated. She didn't even notice me come in.

I walked up to Bree and sat down next to her. "Bree?" I whispered, turning her over so I could see her face. When I saw the tears streaming down Bree's face, which held an agonized and devastated look, my heart broke. I lifted Bree up into a sitting position and held her body to mine. "Hey," I soothed, stroking her hair, "It's okay. It'll be okay, Bree. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Leo, they- they almost died," Bree sobbed, "They almost died because I was being selfish. I'm horrible, Leo. I'm horrible. I hate myself, Leo. I hate myself. I want to die; I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live with you guys, because you're- you're all so amazing, and I'm just a horrible bitch who can't do anything. Adam and Chase almost died, Leo. And it would've been my fault. I want to die, because you guys shouldn't have to put up with me."

I pulled Bree back a little bit so that I could look at her distraught face. "Bree, you look at me. Look. At. Me. You are an amazing girl, and an even more amazing sister. You made a mistake, and while it was a little bit selfish, it's okay. You're allowed to make mistakes, Bree. With or without a chip, you're still human. Adam and Chase miss you, Bree. They miss seeing you in the lab every night, they miss having you on missions; Bree, that's what they told me. We talked for an hour or two about how much they missed you- no joke. Adam and Chase love you Bree- and I do too. You're our sister, and we couldn't live without you. If you ever feel that way again, I want you to come to me. Because you are so precious to us Bree, and if you died, we would too. Our whole family would be completely lost without you, and eventually, we would just die off."

I pulled Bree into my embrace again, and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We love you, Bree. And that'll never change, no matter what you do. Please, please remember that, okay?" Bree nodded, and her sobs died down. I kept her in a hug until she fell asleep, obviously exhausted from her night of crying. I rocked Bree back and forth for a minute, and then I laid another kiss on the top of her head. I laid her down gently and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in.

I backed out of the guest room and shut the door quietly, trying not to wake my sister up. I turned around and clapped a hand to my mouth to keep from screaming out in surprise. Adam and Chase were both leaning against the wall across from me, a small smile on both of their faces.

I motioned for them to follow me to my room so that we wouldn't wake Bree up with our talking. They did as I (sort of) asked, and I sat down on my bed when we reached my room.

"Thanks, Leo," Adam said, sitting down on the ground in front of me. Chase sat down next to Adam and nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know that she felt that bad," Chase stated, looking sad. A sad look took place on my face as well as Adams.

"I know," I agreed, "I mean, I knew that she felt at least a little bit sad, but I guess today really took a toll on her."

"Yeah. I mean, being sad is one thing, but she was... I don't even know. It broke my heart to see her like that," Adam said.

"Ditto," Chase and I responded, ironically at the same time.

"Listen, we need to keep an eye on her. She needs us right now, and we have to be there for her," I told my older brothers.

Adam and Chase nodded, and we made a promise, not only to ourselves and each other, but also to Bree. We would always protect each other no matter what. And that was one promise that wouldn't be so hard to keep.

*End of Moments*

A sigh escaping Bree's lips broke me out of my thoughts. "Bree?" I asked hopefully, and I was rewarded with a groan coming from my sister. Bree sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She quickly laid back down, though, a hand resting gingerly on her ribs. I sent a quick group message to my family, simply saying that Bree was awake.

I embraced my older sister, being careful of her ribs. Bree returned the hug, asking, "What happened?"

"A car was about to hit me, but you pushed me out of the way. SO, basically, you were hit by a car," I answered.

Bree nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I remember now. Are you okay? Is everyone else alright? What happened to the person that hit me?"

"Calm down. I'm fine, and so is everyone else. Chase, of course, remembered the license plate number, and we called the cops. We said that the car hit me, but I was alright; just a little sore. The police officer got the license plate number and type of car from Chase, and they tracked the guy down within the hour. He's serving five months in prison, and his driver's license was revoked."

Bree sighed in relief. "Good. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're upstairs. But they should be here in five, four, three, two..."

As if rehearsed, the elevator doors opened and my family burst out, rushing over to us. I watched as Adam and Chase hugged Bree tightly, then Davenport, and then my mom. As happy and relieved tears were shed, and words were exchanged, I smiled at my family. Sure, we were far from normal. But that was okay. Normal is boring, weird is awesome. (AN: My life motto.)

Eventually, my family herded upstairs, leaving Bree to rest.

"Come on, Leo," Davenport called.

"I'll be right there," I answered, and Big D nodded before getting into the elevator with the rest of my family (save for Bree,) and pressing the button for the living room. I waited until the elevator doors closed before I took Bree's hand.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned, looking at her curiously.

"Do what?"

"Push me out of the way. Save me from that car. Why'd you do it?"

"Leo, you're my brother. And if you, or Adam, or Chase are ever in danger, I'm going to do whatever I possibly can and more to make sure that you guys stay safe. Even if that means sacrificing myself."

I gave Bree a kiss on the cheek and said, "You know, you really are an amazing sister."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." I smiled, and Bree did too.

I gave Bree another hug. "Good night, Bree."

Bree hugged back and replied, "Good night, Leo."

I walked into the elevator and paused before pushing the living room button. "Hey Bree," I called, causing Bree to sit up a little bit and look at me.

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Thanks."

Bree smiled back. "You're welcome."

AN: There's chapter fourteen! :D Hopefully, it was alright, and I hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't. If you have any requests for the next chapter(s), you know what to do. If your idea(s) are too long to put in a review, feel free to PM me. I'll try to respond ASAP. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	15. The Best Day

AN: Here you go! The Tasha/Bree mother/daughter moments chapter! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Tasha's PoV:

As I helped my daughter get ready for prom, I started to think about how much Bree had grown since the day I met her.

*Moment #1:*

When I first met Bree, I wasn't sure what to think. Adam and Chase were simple enough to figure out; Adam was the protective older sibling who could be quite dim at times, and Chase was the smart younger sibling. But Bree was different. While the boys didn't necessarily want anything and everything to do with the outside world, it was all that Bree dreamed and talked about. She just wanted to be a normal girl.

One thing that I noticed that struck me as strange was the fact that Bree spent an abnormal amount of time with her brothers. She wasn't very feminine, and my new husband and sons claimed that Bree was the champ in lugi contests. While I thought that it was great that Bree spent a lot of time with her brothers, I found it slightly strange. She was also close to Donald, I noticed. But it also made sense; I mean, she had spent the first sixteen years with them in an isolated environment. They were the only friends she had in that lab.

I noticed how Bree seemed very secure and confident, not only in her abilities but also in her appearance. She was happy with herself. And that was one of the most refreshing things that I had ever seen. So many girl nowadays only cared about what others thought, and they only did what made others happy. But, in terms of herself, Bree only cared about what she thought of herself, and she only did what made her happy.

So, when I encouraged Leo's idea of taking the kids to school, I had to deal with a very worried Donald.

"But Tasha," Donald argued, "High school is grueling, and that's when you've been going to school for your whole life! Sure, I taught them everything that they needed to know, but that's like going to public school after home schooling your whole life!"

"They'll be fine, Donald. They'll watch out for each other, I know it. Chase is smart, and he'll watch Adam. Bree's a smart, self-assured girl. She can stand her ground, and she's got Leo."

"That's like saying that Bree's got a chihuahua in the Vietnam War!" Donald exclaimed. Then his shoulders slumped and I gave him a hug. "It's Bree that I'm mainly worried about. When I was in highschool, I saw girl change drastically because they wanted to fit in. Everything about them changed. Some girls developed an eating disorder, or resulted to cutting, and in a few girls' cases, they resulted to suicide. I don't want that to be Bree. And then there's the boys in highschool; I mean, Bree's smart, yes, but she's also young, naive, and beautiful."

"I know. I understand what you're scared about, but I doubt that Bree would harm herself in any way, JUST to impress people. You're her dad; do you really think that Bree would result to those things?"

"No. But no one thought that those girls I went to school with would result to those things either."

"Donald. Why are you so worried about this?"

"She's my little girl, Tasha! My only daughter! I can't stand the mere thought of Bree being hurt. I just want to protect her, Tasha. I don't want her to grow up and leave."

"Mr. Davenport?" a voice asked. My husband and I turned to see none other than Bree standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Hey Bree," Donald greeted, walking up to her and kissing her head.

"Mr. Davenport, don't worry. I'll be fine. And I promise you- no matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl."

Donald smiled, and Bree smiled back. I watched with joy as my daughter and husband embraced, and Donald placed a kiss on the top of Bree's head. "I love you, Breezy."

Bree pulled back from their hug and kissed Donald's nose. "I love you too, daddy."

And it was then that I became truly assured that my new daughter wouldn't change for anyone else but herself.

*Moment #2:*

A few weeks after Adam, Bree, and Chase started going to school, Bree came home practically glowing with happiness. "Hey Bree," I greeted, "Why so happy?"

"Because, this guy at school, Ethan, asked me on a date! Eek!" Bree squealed.

"Oh my God, sweetie, this is amazing! Can I help you get ready?"

"I was going to beg you to help me!"

"Okay. When and where is this date?" I asked.

"Um, tonight, he's picking me up at 7:00, and we're going to a restaurant!"

"Great! Come on, let's go get you ready!" I exclaimed. We ran into me and Donald's bathroom and slammed the door behind us, extremely excited.

Three makeup, hair, and dress filled hours later, it was 6:55 and Bree was ready for her date.

"Thank you so much, Tasha," Bree said sincerely, giving me a hug, "I look great."

"You're welcome, sweetie," I replied, returning her hug, "Ethan will be knocked off of his feet! Come on, let's go show your brothers and father."

We broke apart and walked out of the bathroom, Bree being careful because of her heels. One hour out of three had been spent teaching Bree to walk in heels, and thankfully, she was a fast learner.

Bree really did look gorgeous, with her red, satiny, strapless dress. The dress ended right above her knees, and I had paired the dress with black stilletos, a black bangle, and black earrings. She wore her hair down, and I had curled her hair for the occasion. Her makeup was simple yet stunning- red lip gloss, black mascara and eyeliner, and a nude color eyeshadow.

I had Bree wait, hidden from the boys' view, while I announced her. "Boys, may I have your attention?" My husband, who was drinking coffee in the kitchen, looked up from his mug. My sons, who were on the couch, playing video games, paused their game and turned to look at me. "Thank you. Now, may I introduce, the now date ready Bree Davenport!"

Bree, right on cue, walked into the living room rather gracefully, not stumbling once due to her heels. The boys' jaws dropped when they saw her, probably amazed that tomboy Bree looked the way she did.

The boys had been silent for a minute or so now, and Bree looked nervous. "Guys? Doesn't she look wonderful?" I piped up, telling them through my eyes to say something.

"You look great, sweetheart," Donald said, which caused Bree to smile.

"Yeah," Leo agreed.

"Tasha did a really great job," Adam assured Bree, and Chase nodded.

"Ethan's a lucky guy," Chase told Bree, who didn't look nervous anymore. But when the doorbell rang, signaling that Ethan had arrived, the nervous look possessed Bree's face again.

"Just relax, sweetie," I instructed, "Take a deep breath. In and out. Good." I walked with Bree to the door. "Now, be back by eleven, and if you need anything, call me."

Bree nodded and gave me another smile. "Seriously, Tasha. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"It's my pleasure. As much as I love Leo, I've always wanted a daughter, and this was one of the reasons why. Now, relax and open that door." I backed away and stood by Donald in the kitchen as Bree opened the door and revealed Ethan. He really was a handsome young man; Bree had chosen well.

"Hi Ethan," Bree greeted nervously.

"Hey. You look amazing, Bree," Ethan said.

Bree blushed, and I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute.

"I'll be back by eleven," Bree called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Have a good time," I called back.

"Yeah, but not too good of a time," Donald added. The door closed, and I turned to face my husband. His face held a worried look, and I knew what he was worried about.

"She'll be fine," I assured him, resting my hand on his cheek.

Donald nodded. "I know."

Needless to say, Ethan and Bree had the perfect first date. Bree and I stayed up until midnight talking, and then Bree went to bed. As I watched Bree walk to the elevator, one thought crossed my mind.

"Thank God."

*Moment #3:*

The next moment that I had with Bree was about a year later, when she was seventeen. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book and drinking some tea, when Bree sped in. "Hey Tasha, is it okay if I go to a party with some of my friends tonight?"

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," Bree answered.

"Then I don't see why not. Where's the party?"

"Caitlyn's."

"Alright. Be back by eleven, and if you need anything, just call me. I know how those parties can be."

"Thanks Tasha. Will you tell Mr. Davenport where I am so he won't worry?"

"Of course."

"Alright, well, on that note, I leave for the party. See you at eleven!" Then Bree speeded out the door, closing it behind her. I gave a small laugh of amusement. I remembered going to parties when I was her age; they were so much fun. It was so exciting to be invited, and it was one of the things that every girl dreamed of doing in high school. However, I also knew that those parties could be really bad, especially for teenage girls. If someone brought alcohol, who knew what could happen. I knew that Bree wouldn't drink; but I didn't know that about the other kids.

About an hour later, I was standing in the kitchen with my husband, talking. The boys were playing a video game. I got a call on my cell phone, and without looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Tasha? It's me."

"Hey Bree, how's the party?"

I heard an odd sound, almost like a sob. "Tasha, I need you to come pick me up." When Bree said this, I realized that she was crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" When all I got was another choked sob, I asked again. "Bree. What's wrong?"

"Someone brought alcohol to the party a few minutes ago, and drunk boys keep making passes at me. Please come pick me up."

"I'm on my way. Wait for me outside."

"Okay." With that, the call ended, and I rushed to the coat rack to grab my purse and jacket.

"What's wrong?" Donald questioned, looking worried.

"Someone just brought alcohol to the party, and drunk guys keep making passes at Bree. I'm going to pick her up; I'll be back soon." And with that, I opened the door and ran to my car.

I drove as fast as I could to Caitlyn's house without breaking the speed limit. When I reached Caitlyn's house, I saw Bree sitting on the front steps. Bree looked up, saw me, and ran to me as fast as she could at a human speed. I held my arms out to her, and she fell into them, sobbing and hugging me back tightly. I helped her get into the car, went around to my side, got in, and drove off.

We rode in silence, Bree wiping her eyes and trying not to cry any more than she already had. When we got home, Donald and my sons were waiting in the driveway for us. As soon as we got out of the car, Bree was engulfed in a giant group hug that I joined.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until we eventually broke apart. Donald kept an arm around Bree's shoulders as he led her inside, my sons and me bringing up the rear.

My family and I gathered in the living room, me and Donald on either side of Bree. Adam, Chase, and Leo sat in chairs on near us, and we listened as Bree told us what happened. She had been having a great time, until someone showed up with beer. Then people started getting high, and boys kept hitting on her. One boy, a football player who was much bigger than Bree, almost got what he wanted by overpowering Bree. But luckily, she was able to get away.

Adam and Chase, who were worried about their sister, insisted that the three of them slept in a guest room that night. Bree didn't have a problem with it; in fact, she supported their idea.

Now in their pajamas, Adam, Bree, and Chase started up the stairs to the guest room that Donald and I had readied for them. I grabbed Bree's wrist gently and pulled her back. When they noticed that their sister was no longer following them, Adam and Chase turned around and stared at me questioningly.

"You two go on," I said, "I just need to talk to your sister for a minute."

Though the boys looked unhappy with the idea of Bree not being by their side, they reluctantly went upstairs. I waited until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before I turned to my daughter. "Are you okay, Bree?"

"Yeah," Bree replied, "I'm fine. Night!"

"Night," I replied, and I watched as she sped up to the guest room. As I watched her go, I had to wonder if she really was fine or not.

*Moment #4:*

The last really significant moment that I had with Bree was a few months after the accident at the party. At seventeen, Bree didn't know what to do. She was in that stage of insecurity that every teenage girl goes through, and she wasn't sure of herself like she used to be. So when Bree came home crying one Friday afternoon, I knew what I had to do.

I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a disheveled and crying Bree. I turned off the T.V. and ran to her.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" I asked, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her. Bree started to cry harder, so I gathered her into my arms and walked us over to the couch. I sat us down and rubbed her back soothingly, letting her tell me when she was ready.

When Bree stopped crying, I pulled away a little bit but kept my arms around her. "Sorry, Tasha."

"It's fine, sweetie," I replied, smoothing her hair back. "But what happened?"

"All of my friends betrayed me, Tasha, and I don't know why. They said that it was because I wasn't a popular girl anymore, but I didn't think that I was popular in the first place!"

"Come on," I told Bree, standing up and grabbing my purse off of the coat rack.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to do something that women in my family have been doing with their upset daughters for centuries. We're going to go window shopping while we talk."

Bree gave me a small, sad smile. "That sounds great."

Together we walked out of the house and got into my car. I sent a text to Donald, saying that Bree and I were going out for a little while and I would fill him in later. Then I started the car and drove. While I drove, Bree and I talked about everything.

We drove to a mall a few cities away from Mission Creek and began our window shopping.

"So, what happened at school today?" I questioned as we walked by a clothing store that had mannequins in fancy dresses in the window display.

"Not much, up until it was time to go home."

"Well, what happened then?"

"Okay, so, Caitlyn and my other friends walk up to me as I'm putting my books back in my locker, and they tell me that they're not going to be my friends anymore."

"Well, that's juvenile."

"I know right?! Anyway, I asked them why, and they laughed obnoxiously and said that, since I'm not 'popular' anymore, they won't be my friends. Then they just laughed at me and walked away, trashing me as they left. Sooo...yeah. That's pretty much what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're only helping me, not hurting me."

We window shopped and talked for about two hours before we decided to head home. On the way back, we cranked up the radio and sang along, albeit pretty horribly. When we pulled into our driveway, I cut the engine and took my keys out of the ignition.

"Thanks, Tasha," Bree said, "I feel much better."

"You're welcome sweetheart," I replied while I hugged her.

As we walked up to the front door of our house, Bree showed a small smile. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just...I don't even remember why I was sad in the first place."

AN: Okay! SO, there's the Tasha/Bree mother/daughter moments chapter! Now that I've done all the members of their family, I'll go back to doing regular one shots. Don't forget to put any requests that you have for a one shot(s) in a review! I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	16. The Art of Forgiveness (part one)

AN: Here's chapter sixteen! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Trigger Warning: If you have ever or do cut, and/or it's a sensitive topic for you, please skip this chapter.

AN: Takes place in season three, but Three Minus Bree and everything after it never happened.

Bree's PoV:

It was all too much. I just couldn't do this anymore; not without curing some of the pain, anyway. Leo and Tasha were away for a month, taking care of Rose, who had gotten hurt skiing. I was left with Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase, and at first, it was just like it used to be before Tasha and Leo moved in. Not that I didn't love Leo and Tasha, because I did. I just wished to have the old days back sometimes. But yet, at the same time, I never wanted to go back to them. I never wanted to be locked in a basement, hidden from the outside world, again.

A mission had come up whilst Tasha and Leo were away, and I had messed it up. Now my father and little brother wouldn't talk to me, their anger consuming them. Adam tried to make me feel better, and at first, it kind of worked. That was two weeks ago. Now, I never smiled or laughed, even just a little bit. Chase and Mr. Davenport didn't seem to notice or care, but Adam did. He noticed; he cared. So that made one person.

My father's and younger brother's words still floated around in my head, bringing on fresh waves of silent tears each time.

"Why can't you just listen, Bree?!" Chase had shouted.

"It was so simple!" my father had yelled.

"You know, I think that I speak for both of us when I say that you should never have been added to the team in the first place!" Chase had screamed.

It was then that Adam, who had been standing behind me the whole time with a comforting hand on my shoulder, stepped in front of me protectively and told them off. I ran then. I ran as fast as I could go, which was pretty fast. I'm not sure where I went, exactly. I just know that, when I returned two hours later, Adam was pacing in the living room. When he caught sight of me, he had pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. He had smoothed down my hair and kissed the top of my head repeatedly, whispering that I had scared the hell out of him.

I tried to apologize for my failure, but my father and little brother would have none of it. They didn't accept the apology, which I could understand. But they didn't even try to talk to me or look at me for those next two weeks. They wouldn't even say my name. If they talked about me, they referred to me as "she" or "her." But never Bree.

Adam, however, had been amazing to me through all of it. He promised me each night as he tucked me into bed that tomorrow, everything would be better. He said that Chase and Mr. Davenport would see that they were wrong, and they would beg for my forgiveness. (Mr. Davenport wouldn't let me into the lab anymore, so I was staying in a guest bedroom that Adam had set up for me.) Then he would give me a gentle kiss on the forehead, softly stroke my hair, and tell me goodnight. I would return his goodnight, and he would walk out of "my room," turning off the light and closing the door as he left.

At first, I believed what Adam told me. I had hope. I smiled and laughed occasionally, even if just a little bit, always because of Adam. He was always doing something in an attempt to make me happy. And for that, I was thankful.

But after awhile, none of Adam's "promises" came true, and I realized that they never would. So my hope, along with my occasional smiles and laughs, dissipated. They were no more.

So that's how I ended up here, on the bathroom floor in my guest room, a pocket knife making marks on my forearms. I gave a dry smile. I paint in silver, but it always ends up red on my canvas. Magic?

The smile vanished from my face, as it always did. I had started my "painting" two weeks ago, the week of the failed mission. I had so far hidden it from my family, even Adam, who was fiercely protective of me.

"Hey Bree, are you ready for-" Adam asked as he walked into the bathroom. But he cut himself off when he caught sight of me, sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets below the sink, knife held to my wrist. I had been in here for about five or so minutes, so I already had plenty of bleeding marks near or on top of the old ones.

"No, Bree, no!" Adam cried, not even attempting to stop or hide his tears as he fell to his knees next to me. "Give me the knife, please!" I didn't even fight back like I originally would have; I was too weak for that. I just dropped the knife, which Adam grabbed hastily but carefully. My big brother closed the pocket-knife and slipped it into his jean pocket before wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you so much, Bree. Please don't hurt yourself," Adam murmured repeatedly, his tears still falling as he hugged me tightly. I gripped him back just as tightly, crying into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Adam pulled away but kept his arms around me, his tears gone and replaced by a look of anger. But somehow, I knew that he wasn't angry with me.

"Come on," he whispered, picking me up in a bridal hold and carrying me out of the bathroom. I kept my arms huddled up to my chest and my face buried in Adam's. Tears still flowed out of my eyes, and though I tried to stop them, they wouldn't stop coming. All of the pain from the past two weeks poured out, and it was unstoppable.

Adam carried me downstairs, and I felt safe in my big brother's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong with Bree?" I heard Chase ask, using my name for the first time in what felt like a long time. I heard hurried footsteps approach us, and a warm hand touched my back, which was facing Chase due to my position in Adam's hold.

"Bree?" I heard another voice say. Mr. Davenport.

"Get away from her, both of you," Adam snarled, backing up in order to get farther away from two of our family members.

"Adam, what's wrong with her?" Mr. Davenport questioned in a demanding tone. He sounded...concerned. As did Chase.

"It's none of your business. And since when do you care about my sister?" Adam wondered aloud, using the same tone as Mr. Davenport.

"Since the day she was born!" Mr. Davenport answered.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this; I have a little sister to take care of," Adam stated coldly, beginning to walk again. He carried me into the kitchen and sat me down on the kitchen counter, next to the sink. Adam pressed a kiss to my forehead and reached down, pulling out the first aid kit from a nearby drawer.

Despite Adam's demands to stay away from me, Mr. Davenport and Chase jogged over to me to see what was wrong. When they caught sight of my forearms, they both gasped.

"You see what you've done?" Adam asked harshly, opening the first aid kit. "She did that because of you. You drove her to this!"

"That's not true...it can't be. He's lying, right Bree?" Chase questioned me desperately. "Bree, please tell me that he's lying!" I saw tears creeping their way into Chase's eyes, and Mr. Davenport was already quietly sobbing.

I lifted my eyes, which held dark semicircles under them, to meet Chase's. "He's not lying," I whispered as tears started to seep their way out of my eyes as well.

Chase's PoV:

That's when I broke. I started to sob as I threw myself at my sister, hugging her tightly but not too tightly. I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had. I didn't know why Mr. Davenport and I had treated her the way we had; I guess we were just being stupid. Sucky excuse, I know. But that's all that I've got.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into her shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why I treated you that way, and it was wrong, and I'm sorry! Please don't hate us, Bree! Please!"

"Chase, I forgive you. Really, I do! I know that you didn't mean to hurt me," Bree whispered. She whispered a lot lately, I noticed. I also noticed how gaunt her face was; I absolutely hated it.

I pulled away, but only because I knew that Mr. Davenport needed to apologize too. And he did just that. He wrapped my big sister into an embrace and cried into her hair, just as I had.

"I'm so sorry, angel. I'm so sorry," he sobbed. I realized that this was the first time in a long time that Mr. Davenport called Bree something like "angel."

"I forgive you too," Bree whispered to our father, rubbing his back soothingly. When Mr. Davenport and Bree pulled away, Mr. Davenport placed a kiss on Bree's nose.

"Move," Adam murmured, pushing Mr. Davenport aside gently. Well, gently for Adam, anyway. I watched as Adam tenderly ran Bree's arm under the cold water that was running from the faucet. Bree hissed in pain, and Adam let her squeeze his hand.

Adam finished rinsing Bree's arm off and dried said arm before putting some disinfectant on it. This time, Bree gave a small cry of pain instead of a small hiss.

"Hey," Adam whispered, kissing Bree's forehead, "It's okay. You're almost done. You're almost there." Bree nodded, and Adam continued on, now wrapping some gauze around Bree's forearms.

"There," Adam whispered when he finished, "All done." He gave Bree another hug, which she (of course) returned. "Go eat; we'll join you in a minute." Bree nodded, and Adam helped her down from the counter.

We watched as Bree walked over to the dinner table and sat down in her usual place; the place where she hadn't sat in two weeks.

"You two," Adam said sternly to me and Mr. Davenport, "Come with me." My father and I shared a surprised look, but followed Adam nonetheless. My brother led us down to the lab, not bothering to use the elevator and instead using the stairs.

Once we reached the lab, Adam turned to look at the two of us. "Alright," he growled, "Let's get one thing straight. You two are going to stay away from Bree until I say that you can go near her. Got that?"

"Adam, what do you mean? Why can't we go near Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked, his brow furrowing.

"In case you two have forgotten, you both treated her like a murderer for two. Freaking. Weeks. I don't want you near my sister!"

"She's my sister too!" I protested.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU'VE BEEN ACTING! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE MEANT TO MESS UP THE MISSION, AND SHE REALLY DIDN'T MESS IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO WHAT IF SHE WAS A LITTLE SLOW, SHE WASN'T FEELING WELL THAT DAY! WE SUCCEEDED IN GETTING EVERYONE OUT IN THE END! IF ANYTHING, IT WAS AN ALMOST FAILED MISSION, NOT A FAILED MISSION!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL AT HER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER US! BUT-" Mr. Davenport started to defend, but Adam interrupted him.

"BUT NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW SAD SHE WAS! SHE NEVER SMILES OR LAUGHS AS OF LAST WEEK! AND THAT'S ALL. YOUR. FAULTS."

"WE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER!" I yelled, now joining in on the scream fest.

"WELL, YOU DID! AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, OR WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I WILL NOT LET ANYONE HURT MY BABY SISTER! SO YOU TWO WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Adam finished yelling, now catching his breath. "Consider that your warning. Both of you."

Adam started to walk out of the lab, still breathing pretty heavily. "Adam!" I called, making him turn around and face me. "Why are you making us stay away from her if she's forgiven us?"

"Because," Adam replied. "Bree might've forgiven you, but that doesn't mean that I have."

AN: There's chapter sixteen! Did you like it? I myself thought that it was a little rushed, but otherwise decent. I will make a part two for this if you guys want me to. Alright, well, I don't have much else to say. SO, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	17. The Art of Forgiveness (part two)

AN: Hey! SO, I don't have too much to say right now, so, um, here's the second part of chapter sixteen! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Bree's PoV:

Two hours after dinner, Adam had to leave for work. He didn't like leaving me with Mr. Davenport and Chase, but he didn't have much of a choice; he had already used all of his off days to stay home with me for the past two weeks. I assured him that I would be fine, and I told him to go to work. He needed the money. So, after kissing my forehead, giving me a hug, and telling me that he would be home around midnight and to call if I needed anything, Adam left for work. (He was a bagger at the local grocery store.)

Mr. Davenport was in the lab, working on an important invention, so Chase and I sat on the couch and watched a movie. Because I wasn't mad at Chase or Mr. Davenport, I didn't mind that Chase decided to hold me protectively while we watched the movie. I could tell that what happened that day bothered Chase, and I knew that he wouldn't let me out of his sight. My little brother and I had always been close, so when we fought, it really killed both of us inside. But we would always protect and love each other; the same went for our relationship with Adam.

My head rested in the crook of Chase's neck, and his head laid on top of mine. I gave a small laugh at something funny that one of the characters said, and I felt a rumble go through Chase's chest as he too laughed. But when the character's snippy line resulted in her being tortured, unpleasant memories were brought back.

I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered Douglas's abuse towards me when I was little. My hands gripped my hair as I remembered being abused by Ethan. I had been abused for my whole life, with periodic breaks inbetween. But during those breaks, the memories still tortured me.

I was faintly aware of Chase asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't really process anything. The only thing that I could process, the only thing that I could think about or focus on, were the memories that scared me senseless. Suddenly, my breathing began to increase, and I felt like I was completely out of control. I knew what was happening- I was having a panic attack. I had a lot of them when I was younger, and I never knew how to deal with them. Mr. Davenport was always there to help me, so I didn't know how to handle this; I could only hope that Chase did.

Chase's PoV:

I heard Bree's breathing become rapid, and fear instantly settled in the pit of my stomach. I took one look at my sister, and I instantly knew that Bree was having a panic attack. But even for the smartest man in the world, I didn't know what to do. Worry and fear clouded my thoughts, and I couldn't think straight.

I whipped out my phone and punched Mr. Davenport's number in.

"Chase, why didn't you just come down and get me if you had something to tell me?" Mr. Davenport's curious voice asked when he answered his cell phone.

"MR. DAVENPORT, I- BREE, SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shouted.

"Oh my God. Okay, I'm coming up!"

I hung up the phone and focused on Bree. I put my hands on Bree's cheeks and made her look at me. "Bree, Bree listen to me. You have to breathe calmly, okay? You've got to calm down, okay? Please, Bree!"

I heard the elevator doors open, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Mr. Davenport pushed me to the side and began talking to Bree in a calm voice. And that was the last thing that I saw before I lost consciousness.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

When I reached the living room, I saw Chase sitting next to Bree and begging her to breathe. I ran up to him and pushed him out of the way, kneeling in front of Bree and getting her to focus on me.

"Sweetheart, listen. You need to calm down. It's okay; he's not here. Neither of them are here. They won't hurt you anymore, sweetie, I promise. Copy my breathing, Bree. In. Out. In. Out. Good," I said soothingly, stroking her cheeks with my thumbs. Bree was crying silently, but her breathing calmed. I realized that this was the most quickly resolved panic attack that Bree had ever had.

When Bree's breathing was completely normal, I pulled her into a hug. I began to stroke her hair as Bree cried into my chest, her body racked with sobs.

"Hey," I whispered, "It's alright. You're okay, sweetheart. You'll be okay." I kissed the top of Bree's head and felt her go limp in my arms. "Bree?" I looked down at my daughter and saw that she had passed out, which wasn't unusual; she always passed out after panic attacks.

I sighed lightly and picked Bree up in a bridal hold. I placed a kiss on Bree's forehead and carried her into my and Tasha's room. As I layed Bree down under the covers of my bed, I felt sorrow wash over me. My little girl had been through so much, and she was only seventeen.

I brushed some hair away from Bree's face and walked back into the living room to see Chase passed out on the floor. Oh great. I walked over to Chase and knelt down next to him.

"Chase! Chase!" I said, shaking said boy slightly in an attempt to wake him up. Chase's eyes snapped open, and he shot up.

"Where's Bree?" Chase asked frantically.

"Bree's fine," I assured him, "She had a panic attack, but I was able to calm her down rather quickly. She's unconscious right now."

"I need to see her."

"Okay."

I led Chase to my room. At the sight of Bree, Chase's eyes filled with tears. Chase rushed to Bree's side and sat down next to her, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"Will she be alright?" Chase questioned, his voice shaky. I walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Chase, it was only a panic attack. A minor one, at that. She'll be fine."

"Mr. Davenport, she- she had a panic attack, and it scared the shit out of me. And you WHY she has panic attacks? Because I didn't protect her from Douglas or Ethan. And I'm the reason that she started cutting. My sister-my only sister-keeps getting hurt, in one way or another, by or because of me. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," I protested, "And I know for a fact that Bree doesn't think that it's your fault, either. You can't keep beating yourself up about it. And if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm her father; I'm supposed to protect her. And I didn't."

We were quiet for a moment before Chase broke the silence. "We need to call Adam."

I nodded and watched as Chase pulled out his cellphone and hit Adam's contact.

"Hey Adam. Yes, I know that I'm not supposed to bother you at work, and I'm sorry. But Bree had a panic attack, and you need to get home now. Yeah, she's fine, just unconscious. Okay. See you in a few." Chase hung up the cellphone and put it back into his pocket.

We were quiet again until Adam came bursting in only five minutes later. Adam immediately ran to Bree's side and began to stroke her cheek with his hand. "Bree?" Adam whispered, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was crying, and had been.

Miraculously, Bree's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly sat up.

"Breezy? How do you feel?" Adam whispered.

"Fine," Bree answered, speaking at a normal volume. "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack while I was at work. I'm so glad that you're okay." Adam then pulled Bree into a hug, which she instantly returned.

When my oldest son and only daughter broke apart, Adam looked at Chase and me and said, "I need to talk to you two."

Chase and I, without question, got up and followed Adam out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Listen, um, I know that, only a few hours ago, I was threatening you to stay away from Bree. But I'm glad that you didn't, because you both saved her life. SO, um, you guys can, uh, you can be around her." Adam turned around and started to walk back into my bedroom when I asked a question that stopped him in his tracks.

"What does this mean, Adam?"

Adam turned his head a fraction and answered. "It means that I forgive you two."

AN: So, um, yeah. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted it to be, or if it was really anti-climatic or something. I want to thank: yourfriendtheninja for giving me an idea, which, while it wasn't used for this chapter, will be used for another one shot. I would also like to apologize to all of you for not updating lately. You see, I'm having a lot of trouble with my wifi at home YET AGAIN, and the only reason that I can post this is because I'm at a friend's house. SO, I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to update as much as usual until I can get the wifi fixed, which I'm trying my hardest to do. SO, I hope you liked part two, sorry if you didn't! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	18. What's Wrong With Bree? (part one)

AN: Hey! I'm pre-writing a story right now, as well as working on updating my in-progress stories. So please bear with me. Thanks! :D Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

AN: Takes place after "Which Father Knows Best". The episodes after "Which Father Knows Best" never happened.

Bree's PoV:

I drug my feet on the floor as I walked into my living room. It was after school on a Friday, and my brothers and I had just gotten home from school.

"You feeling okay, Bree?" Douglas asked me from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm fine. I'm just tired from school."

Douglas nodded and sipped his water bottle, though he didn't look too sure of my answer. All day, I had been assuring my family that I felt fine; when in all actuality, I felt horrible. My head was pounding, and I could tell that I was on the verge of having a migraine. My stomach wouldn't stop churning, and I felt nauseous to the point where I couldn't even be in the cafeteria at lunch that day. My throat burned, despite all of the cough drops that I had taken. I was feeling slightly dizzy too, though not all the time. It came in spells, none of which anyone in my family was around for. Thank God. I had already caused enough trouble for them when I took out my chip; I wasn't about to go complaining to them.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go take a nap. I'll be in my capsule if anyone needs me," I announced, earning some "okays" from my family. Well, not all of my family; Tasha was at work, and Mr. Davenport was at a business meeting. He said that he would've taken Douglas along, but people thought that Douglas was dead; therefore, he couldn't go with Mr. Davenport. It was interesting to watch Mr. Davenport trying to convince his little brother that he couldn't go. The most amusing part had to have been when Mr. Davenport told Douglas that their mother would know that Douglas was alive if he went with Mr. Davenport. As my father (Mr. Davenport, not Douglas) put it, "Mom could find out that you're alive, somehow. And NEITHER of us want that." So Douglas agreed to stay home.

Anyway, I dragged myself to the elevator and pushed the button for the lab. Once I arrived at said place, I walked over to my capsule, set my bag down, and climbed into the tube that I had grown up sleeping in. But, due to my dizziness, I had to sit down in my capsule if I didn't want to fall over. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

*Two Hours Later*

Chase's PoV:

I walked into the lab and over to Bree's capsule. I almost felt bad for waking her up, seeing as my sister had been tired all day, but Mr. Davenport, who had come home an hour previously with Tasha, wanted Bree to wake up so she could eat dinner.

I frowned in confusion when I saw that Bree was sitting down in her capsule instead of standing up. "That's weird," I thought. But I brushed it off, thinking that it was nothing. I opened the door of Bree's capsule and kneeled down so that I was face to face with Bree.

"Bree," I said softly, shaking her gently, "Come on, time to get up."

Bree groaned as she opened her eyes, but she gave me a small smile. "Hey," she greeted quietly.

"Hey. I'm sorry, but Mr. Davenport wants you to get up so you can eat dinner with us."

"Okay. Help me up?"

I nodded and grabbed Bree's hands, noticing how they were shaking a little bit. "You okay?" I questioned Bree as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm fine." We walked to the elevator and rode it upstairs to the living room. All the while, my sister's words kept bouncing around in my head. "I'm fine," she had said. But somehow, I majorly doubted that.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

(Still) Chase's PoV:

After dinner, Adam, Bree, Leo, and I went to go sit on the couch while the adults cleaned up. As we were walking, Bree, who was behind me and my brothers, stumbled and caught herself on the arm of the couch. Adam, Leo, and I turned around and looked at her.

"Bree, you okay?" Leo asked, causing the adults to look up from their work.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bree replied for the umpteenth time that day. She touched her forehead with the tips of her right hand fingers. "I just got a little light-headed for a second there." Bree then let go of the couch's arm and attempted to take a step forward, only resulting in falling on her butt. Bree sat there, looking a little dazed.

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Douglas stopped what they were doing and walked over, all three looking concerned. My family and I kneeled by Bree, trying to see if she was alright.

Mr. Davenport placed a hand on Bree's forehead as he said, "Bree, what's wrong?" He quickly withdrew his hand from her forehead though, looking really surprised. "You're burning up."

Bree's pale face developed a green tint, and she supersped off somewhere. It was only when I heard the sound of someone puking that I realized that my sister had gone to the nearest bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom that Bree was in, my family following. I got down onto my knees next to Bree and held her hair back for her. Adam got down onto his knees on Bree's other side and started rubbing her back. Bree puked for few minutes until she raised a weak hand, flushed the toilet, and leaned back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. She was really starting to worry me now.

Adam leaned forward and tucked a strand of Bree's hair behind her ear, an extremely concerned look continuing to grow on his face. Bree was now shaking, and even with my bionic intelligence, I couldn't tell what was wrong with my sister.

"Bree, do you have any idea as to what could be wrong with you?" Adam asked, and even though my older brother was speaking at a quiet volume, Bree winced and buried her face into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Please," Bree whimpered, "Stop yelling."

I shared a look with Adam. Okay. Bree definitely had a migraine, nausea/vomiting, dizziness, and fatigue. I couldn't think of what sickness contained all of those symptoms. I considered the possibility of Bree having mono, but that wasn't possible; she'd already had mono, and once you got over it, the symptoms didn't come back.

"Adam," I heard Mr. Davenport whisper, and I turned slightly to see that my father (Mr. Davenport, not Douglas) was motioning for Adam to come to him. Adam obeyed, and they talked in hushed tones for a minute before Adam walked back over to me and Bree.

"Mr. Davenport wants me to take Bree down to the lab," Adam whispered in my ear so as not to disturb Bree. I nodded and gently handed Bree over to Adam. Adam gathered Bree into a bridal hold, and Bree snuggled into his embrace.

I got up and followed Adam out of the bathroom, my eyes trained on Bree the whole time. I heard the rest of my family following behind us, but I payed them no attention. All I cared about was my sister.

When we reached the living room, Adam and I covered Bree's ears so she wouldn't hear the elevator doors *bing* open or closed. Once Adam, Bree, and I were in the elevator (the rest of the family took the stairs so that the elevator wouldn't be too crowded,) Adam and I took our hands off of Bree's ears. I began to stroke Bree's hair, and I realized that Bree had fallen asleep.

"Chase, what if Bree's not okay?" Adam questioned, his voice wavering. I could see tears in his eyes as he continued, "What if there's something seriously wrong with her? What if she...what if she dies?"

"No," I argued, my voice sounding hoarse, "No, she'll be fine. Bree probably just has some kind of sickness. I'm, I'm sure that it's not that bad." But I didn't even believe myself.

The elevator seemed to move slower than molasses, and by the time that we reached the lab, Adam and I were close to going crazy. Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha, and Leo were already in the lab, and Mr. Davenport and Douglas were rushing around the lab, setting up equipment. I saw everything from an IV to an oxygen machine, and this just worried me even more.

"Okay, put her down on the cyber desk," Mr. Davenport ordered Adam. Adam once again obeyed and layed Bree down gently. "Alright. Adam, I want you to hold down Bree's arms and legs, and Chase, I need you to hold her head in place."

"Why do we need to hold her down?" I asked worriedly.

"Because, I'm going to inject something into her neck that will render her unconscious for a little while. But it'll cause her a lot of pain for a minute or two, and I don't want her to hurt herself," Mr. Davenport explained grimly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. Adam placed one of his arms over Bree's abdomen and arms, and another arm over her legs. I held Bree's face in my hands gently, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Mr. Davenport took a deep breath before placing the tip of the needle on Bree's neck and injecting the medicine that would knock her out.

After Mr. Davenport pulled the needle out of Bree's neck, everything was quiet for a minute. Everyone's eyes were trained on Bree. And then the screaming began.

AN: Hahahahaha, I'm evil. *cue evil grin* Now, there WILL be a part two, so no one die or freak out or something! It'll all be okay. I promise. Maybe. Hahahahaha! *cue second evil grin* I'll try to update ASAP, okay? Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


	19. What's Wrong With Bree (part two)

AN: HEEEYYYY! :D SO, how many of you want to murder me for making you wait? Originally I wouldn't have made you wait this long. But I really wanted to give you a real cliffhanger; so, I waited a while before updating again. Sorry! ANYWAY, thanks for not murdering me! :D Also, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

Chase's PoV:

When the screaming began, I realized two things: one, I was dying inside from hearing my sister in pain, and two, I wasn't on the floor dying because of my super hearing. My first guess, which was most likely correct, was that Mr. Davenport had disabled my super hearing when he, Leo, Tasha, and Douglas reached the lab. I refocused on my sister then, deeming her more important.

Bree's body was convulsing, and had it not been for me and Adam holding her down, Bree would've been on the floor, rolling around and thrashing as she screamed in pain. Instead, she was lying on the cyber desk, screaming in pain. Tears streamed down not only Bree's face, but also mine and my family's faces.

Mr. Davenport held Tasha and cried silently into her hair, and Leo and Douglas cried silently as well, their hands covering their mouths. Adam and I were openly sobbing, almost as if WE were the ones in pain, not Bree. And in a way, we WERE in pain. Bree, our only sister, was hurting worse than anyone could possibly imagine, and there was nothing that we could do about it. Which didn't just cause us pain- it killed us.

I stroked my sister's cheeks with my thumbs, trying to calm her down. But my attempts were futile, and I knew that they would be. Thanks to my super intelligence, I knew that the medicine that Mr. Davenport had injected Bree with felt like liquid fire that spread through your veins. Your whole body felt like it was on fire and was being electrocuted at the same time.

I don't know what, but something in me suddenly snapped. "STOP IT!" I screamed at Mr. Davenport, "YOU'RE KILLING HER! STOP IT!"

Mr. Davenport just kept crying into Tasha's hair, and I saw him tighten his grip on his wife.

"ISN'T THERE SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN DO?!" Adam yelled, tears flowing out of his eyes. But Mr. Davenport didn't answer my older brother either. After another three minutes, Bree's body went still, and she stopped sobbing and screaming. At first, I was afraid that Bree was...well, dead. Then I saw the gentle rise and fall of my sister's chest, and a feeling of relief washed over me. I leaned down and kissed my big sister's forehead, thankful that she wasn't in pain for at least a little while. But then I remembered that there could be something seriously wrong with Bree, and that feeling of relief washed away, only to be replaced by a sense of dread. If there was something really wrong with Bree...

No. She'd be fine. Right?

Adam's PoV:

I stared at my sister's limp body, tears flowing down my face. I wanted to be strong for Bree, but I just couldn't help it. I laid my face down on Bree's stomach and sobbed, and I could hear Chase sobbing as well.

I looked up when someone rested their hand on my shoulder. Mr. Davenport. My uncle by technicality but my dad by reality. He would always be our dad, no matter who created us and who didn't.

Mr. Davenport looked at me for a second before shifting his gaze to Bree. I saw tears swimming in his brown eyes, and I knew that Mr. Davenport was screaming and dying on the inside. I knew that he hated himself for putting Bree through that, even if it was for her own good in a way.

"Okay, um, now naturally, I would make you guys leave while Douglas and I figured out what was wrong with Bree. But, um, I think that it'd be for the best if you stayed. Tasha, Leo, you can stay or leave. Whatever you want to do," Mr. Davenport said, his voice shaky.

"As much as I want to stay for Bree, I-I just can't. I'm sorry. I'll be upstairs; when you're done, I want a full report," Tasha told us, sounding really shaken up.

"I'll, I'll go with Mom," Leo stated.

Mr. Davenport nodded, and we watched as Leo and Tasha headed to the elevator. I looked back at Chase, who was paying no attention to the rest of us; his focus was solely on Bree. Chase was stroking Bree's hair and trying to stop his tears.

I rested a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up at me before refocusing his eyes on Bree.

"Okay," Douglas started, already getting out equipment alongside Mr. Davenport. "Are you two sure that you want to be in here?"

"Positive," Chase and I answered simultaneously.

"Alright."

On that note, Chase and I watched as Mr. Davenport and Douglas got to work. They ran tests, took blood pressure levels, stuck an IV into her arm, etc. But none of it really mattered all that much to me. All that mattered to me, all that I cared about, was my sister. I had to hope and pray that she would be fine; that maybe something had happened when Mr. Davenport and Douglas were fixing Bree's chip after she destroyed it. But then again, if something WAS wrong with her chip, it could be bad. What if she would lose her bionics again, this time permanently. What if she died from some rare type of chip-overload that, as far as I knew, didn't even exist.

I glanced over at my little brother. His face was red and puffy, especially around his eyes. Even the most clueless of people could take one look at him and see that he had been crying his eyes out. I held Bree's right hand, and Chase held her left. I could see how much this was affecting Chase. It was affecting me too, of course. But, for Chase, it was a little bit different. You see, when we were little, we grew up without a mom. I never really thought about it; of course, I never really thought about anything when I was little. Bree tried not to think about it, because she thought that our mom had left us, and that thought was enough to bring her to tears every time it crossed her mind. But Chase, being the smartest person in the world, always thought about it. And he would always ask me where our mommy was. When I would tell him that we didn't have a mommy, he would always ask why. And I always had the same answer: "I don't know."

But one day, about the umpteenth time that Chase asked me about our mom, he came up with his own answer. I had just told him, "I don't know," when a large grin spread across his face.

"You know what?" he had said to me, "A mommy is someone who always loves you, and takes care of you, and reads to you, and teaches you. I know who my mommy is; my mommy is Bee-Bee!"

I hated seeing Chase sad, so I let him believe that Bree was his mom. She was always seen as my little sister, not my mom, so I never thought about her being MY "mommy". But I could see why Chase thought that Bree was his mom. She always marveled at how smart he was, and she let him show off as long as it didn't get too out of hand. She read all of his favorite books to him; in fact, she demanded that Mr. Davenport teach her how to read when she was three just so she could read to Chase. Bree always cuddled Chase in his capsule until he fell asleep, sometimes falling asleep with him. And when Chase was sick, even just a little, nurse Bree was to the rescue. So I could definitely understand why Chase was close to the point of delusion. If I was hurting this badly for my baby sister, I couldn't even begin to imagine how Chase was feeling.

"Hey," I whispered, causing Chase to look up at me. I put an arm around his shoulders, trying my best to comfort him. "It's alright. She'll be okay. It'll all be okay."

"How could you possibly know that?" Chase asked, his eyes resting on Bree's still form once again.

"I can't. I can't promise you that it'll all be okay in the end, and I can't promise that Bree will be okay. But our sister's a fighter, Chase; she's stronger than we could ever imagine, and I would put my life in her hands any day."

"I know," Chase replied, "I trust her with everything."

I nodded, and Chase hugged me. And I hugged back. I realized then how much Bree, Chase, and I needed each other. Sure, we needed our parents, Leo, and even Douglas; but my younger siblings and I were a different case entirely. We were the dynamic trio; we completed each other. Without me, my siblings wouldn't have anyone to protect them or provide strength on missions. Without Bree, Chase and I would be slow on missions, and we wouldn't have someone to keep us from killing each other. And if we didn't have Chase, we wouldn't have the necessary intelligence to complete missions, or even get a really good grade on our homework. Of course, Chase wasn't just a brain, or even just a leader; he was our brother. He was always there when we needed him, he always knew what to say, and he always knew when something was wrong.

The three of us needed each other to stay alive, both on missions and in every day life. And if one of us was lost, the whole team would be lost.

"OH THANK GOD!" I head Mr. Davenport exclaim, causing me and Chase to look up.

"What, what is it?" Chase asked, looking both excited and terrified.

"The bad news is that Bree's chip was knocked out of place during training yesterday, but just a little bit. The good news is, it's not fatal, and I can easily fix it."

"So Bree will be alright?" I questioned, exhilaration dominating my tone.

"She'll be just fine," Mr. Davenport answered, a huge smile practically covering his face. Chase and I both gave rather large grins as well, relief washing over us. My little brother and I embraced, too happy and overwhelmed to care if we looked weird hugging or not.

"She's safe," I whispered through tears to a crying Chase, "She's safe. She's going to be alright; it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. It's okay. She's okay."

*One Hour Later*

Chase's PoV:

Adam and I paced in the living room, anxious to see our sister. Mr. Davenport had requested that we leave him alone so as to allow him to work on Bree's chip in peace. We had relented, even though we didn't like it at all.

"Do you think that he's almost done?" Adam asked me worriedly, running his hands over his face.

"Maybe. Yes. No. I, I don't know," I admitted, kind of at a loss for words. I raked my fingers through my hair, stress setting in even further than it already had.

The elevator dinged, and Adam and I snapped to attention. To our joy, Mr. Davenport came out, supporting a pale but awake Bree. Adam and I rushed over, engulfing Bree in a hug. Mr. Davenport smiled and kissed the top of Bree's head.

I felt Bree's fragile arm rest around my waist, and I gave a shaky laugh. Adam and I both pulled away and gave our sister a smile. I kissed Bree's forehead, and Adam smoothed her hair down.

Then, with a toothy grin, I looked at Bree and said the two words that we had all been hoping to say since all of this started. "You're okay."

AN: There was part two of chapter eighteen! I hope that it was alright, and I'm sorry if it took too long for me to update. :( Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D Later! :P


	20. The First Date

AN: So, first off, I hope you guys like this. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen with Bree's family (mainly her dad and brothers) when Ethan took Bree on her first date. Hopefully this will be okay. So thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Bree's PoV:

I'm so excited. Why? BECAUSE I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ETHAN TODAY! EEK! I watched as Tasha carefully curled my hair to make it look nice. She had already applied my makeup after I had gotten dressed. Originally, I was going to get ready on my own, but when I woke up this morning, I was so nervous that I couldn't do anything right. So it was Tasha to the rescue. Thank God I have a step-mom.

"And, there," Tasha said as she finished the last curl. I looked into the mirror with Tasha, and I don't want to brag, but I looked beautiful. Tasha had done a great job. And I told her just that.

"Sweetheart, it was my pleasure. This is your first date, and I want it to be really special," she said.

"Tasha, you did a great job, like I said before, but what if Ethan doesn't like it? What if my dress isn't right, or my makeup or hair isn't right? What if I screw everything up? Tasha, I don't know if I can do this," I replied nervously.

She smiled slightly before answering with, "Bree, you look absolutely gorgeous. Stunning, really. And Ethan will love everything about you, inside and out. Don't worry, it's normal to be nervous for any date, ESPECIALLY your first date. You'll be fine. You won't mess up, and from what I've heard, Ethan is a really great guy. And if he ends up being a jerk, you've got two bionic brothers and one normal but feisty brother to beat him up. Just relax, and you'll be fine."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang at that second. "MOM, BREE, ETHAN'S HERE!" I heard Leo call.

"Alright. You ready, sweetie?" Tasha asked, adjusting my hair once more.

I took a deep breath and nodded confidently. "I'm ready."

With that we walked out of the room we were in and down the stairs. Tasha went before me, and once she reached the bottom, I came down. Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase, Leo, and Ethan were all standing in the living room talking. They all looked at me as I came down, and their reactions were priceless.

Mr. Davenport's PoV:

Wow. Bree looked stunning. Wait- Bree, stunning, teenage boy, car?! Oh no, I am NOT letting my little girl go on a date in that!

Adam's PoV:

Bree looked really pretty! But I don't know if I want her going out with Ethan in a car with that dress on.

Chase's PoV:

Bree looked gorgeous, and I say that in a brotherly way, of course. But there is no way that I'm letting her get in a car with a teenage boy looking like that. True, the dress wasn't really that short or revealing, but it ended just above her knees, and I know how a teenage boy thinks.

Leo's PoV:

Bree looked beautiful, but I'm not letting my sister in a car with a guy while she looks THAT beautiful.

Bree's PoV:

I stood nervously at the base of the stairs as Ethan walked over to me.

"Wow. Bree, you look, amazing," he said.

I blushed at his comment as I said, "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to take, which I did.

We walked to the door and Ethan opened it for me.

"Have her back by ten," Mr. Davenport said to Ethan.

"Yes sir," Ethan answered politely.

We walked out the door and to his car. He opened the door for me, and once we were both in, we drove off and began our date.

AN: I'm not really good at the whole "writing the date scene" thing, seeing as I'm more of a tomboy, so I hope you don't mind. I will tell you that Ethan was a perfect gentleman on their date.

Bree's PoV:

I sighed quietly as we drove into my drive way at 9:55.

"Thanks Ethan. I had a really great time. I wish tonight didn't have to end," I said to him as he turned off the car.

"Me either, but it's not over yet. I have one more surprise for you," he responded. He then set his hand on my thigh and slowly slid it up as he started to kiss me.

"Ethan, can we stop? I don't really feel comfortable with this," I said.

He looked at me and said harshly, "Well, this isn't about what you want, it's about what I want. And what I want is to have sex with you. And I will. Right here, right now. Don't worry, babe. I can do this in four minutes."

He then forced himself onto me again, and I pushed him away roughly.

"Don't talk to me or come near me ever again, you jerk!" I yelled.

I then clambered out of the car as quickly as I could and ran inside, tears streaming down my face. I don't know why I'm crying, I just know that I am. Part of me thinks it's because someone who I was pretty close to, believe it or not, had just tried to rape me. I quietly walked in, wiping away my tears. Thankfully, they had stopped.

I saw my brothers playing a video game together, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha having coffee in the kitchen together, talking.

"Bree, how was your-" Mr. Davenport started, but he cut himself off. His eyes were wide, and he was just staring at my neck.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Young lady, is that a hickey that I see on your neck?!" he asked in a calm but eerie tone.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I asked. I rushed to the closest mirror and saw a purplish bruise like mark on my neck. I gingerly laid my hand on it, then I broke down crying. I fell into a heap on the floor, and Mr. Davenport and Tasha ran to me quickly, my brothers following closely behind.

"Bree, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tasha asked. They were all kneeled around me now.

"I didn't agree for Ethan to give me a hickey. W-when we pulled up, I told him that I had a great time, and he said that he did too. Then he said that he had one more surprise left, and h-he tried to r-rape me!" I sobbed. My family froze for a second, then they all brought me into a huge hug.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. "I'm going to bring her to my sewing room and try to calm her down, okay." I heard Tasha say. I felt her arms wrap gently around me again, and she helped me up off of the floor. She helped me walk upstairs to the sewing room. Thankfully, my old bed was still in there, so we sat down together on it.

I just sobbed and sobbed as Tasha comforted me. This went on for awhile until I calmed down. Then she led me down stairs where the rest of my family was waiting. I saw my brothers sitting on the couch, their heads in their hands. When they heard us come in, they looked back at us. I walked (by myself) to the couch, but I didn't even make it that far before Adam, Chase, and Leo embraced me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chase whispered to me, tightening his arms around me.

"Yeah," I whispered back, "I think I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Adam questioned me, keeping his voice at a quiet volume as well.

I sighed lightly, resting my forehead on Adam's chest. "No," I replied.

"We'll protect you," Leo told me quietly, and I gave a small smile.

"I know," I responded, my smile growing a little more.

After a few more moments, my brothers released me, only for my father to take their place.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Mr. Davenport whispered in my ear, "I should've known that you wouldn't let someone do that to you. And I think that deep in my heart, I did know. But you have to understand that I'm your father, and if I so much as hear of a boy kissing you, I'm not going to be happy. But I trust your judgment, and I trust you to make the right decisions."

"Thank you," I said, "That, that means a lot."

"You're welcome."

Then my father broke our hug, but kept an arm around my shoulders. He led me to the couch, and together my family sat, watching a movie and occasionally laughing. You might consider it insensitive to act like everything that had happened didn't happen at all. And in some cases, I would've thought that too. But this time, I didn't consider it insensitive; I considered it downright thoughtful. Because I didn't feel like discussing what had happened just yet. I knew, of course, that it would come up eventually, and my family knew that too. But I also knew that my family wasn't making me discuss it at that moment because they could tell that I didn't want to discuss it just yet. They knew me well enough to know that I wasn't quite comfortable with the topic yet, and at that moment, all I wanted was some normalcy with my family (well, as normal as it could get with my family).

See, this is the best thing about my family. They're always there.

AN: I hope this was alright, and I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do. Later! :p


	21. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

AN: Hey guys. SO, I know that it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories, and I'm super sorry for that. I have a lot of writer's block right now, and while I still absolutely love Lab Rats and am seriously obsessed with it, all I can think about right now is The Mortal Instruments. I'm reading the books right now, and I published the first chapter of my first Mortal Instruments fanfic today! So I'd really appreciate it if ya'll could check out my new fanfic when and if you get the chance. Thanks in advance! :D Also, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for this story? If you have any ideas/suggestions for this story or any of my others, feel free to share with me in the reviews or in a PM. Hopefully I'll get enough ideas/suggestions to crank out a chapter or two per story. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO HELPS ME OUT! :D Later! :P


	22. Of Mean Girls and Junk Food

AN: Hey guys! First off, I would like to give a special thanks to Cutiepie and a guest reviewer who gave me quite a few ideas! Thanks guys! :D I'm also SO, SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY! IF YOU WANT MORE INFO AS TO WHY, PLEASE GO READ THE ANs ON MY MOST RECENT CHAPTER OF "THE LOVE OF A FAMILY". AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY! D': Alright, well, I don't have too much else to say right now. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney, Mean Girls, Grease, or Sixteen Candles.

Bree's PoV:

I. Hated. Everything. I hated everything with a burning passion so hot that hell could never compare. My stomach was constantly cramped, my head always felt like it was split open, and I was extremely over-emotional. Not to mention that I lived with three brothers, a father, and an uncle, none of whom were helping with anything. They had figured out on the first day that something was wrong, but now, on the third day, my brothers still had no idea what was wrong. Mr. Davenport had already known, because Tasha had told him, and Mr. Davenport told Douglas so he wouldn't get mad from misunderstanding. But, we had all agreed, my brothers didn't need to know. They just needed to stay out of my way.

But of course, it wasn't that easy.

I laid on the couch, a blanket over me with all the lights off. I had been trying to go to sleep for two hours now, and I had had no success. My parents and uncle were all at work, and my brothers had gone out earlier to see the new Pig Zombie movie, and trust me; I was thankful to have the house all to myself. I felt my eyelids start to droop, and finally, FINALLY, I started to drift into a peaceful sleep...

When the front door banged open and my brothers came in, loudly fanboying over the movie they had just come from. I groaned and covered my head with the blanket, trying to block them out and keep my cool.

It didn't work.

Suddenly extremely pissed, I threw the blanket off of myself and bolted upright, now standing next to the couch and facing my shocked brothers.

"WOULD. YOU. SHUT UP!" I screamed, "I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, BUT NOOOOO, YOU IDIOTS JUST HAD TO COME IN AND WAKE ME UP! I GOT NO SLEEP, AND I JUST-I CAN'T-UGH!" And on that graceful note, I stormed out of the room and up to my new room. (Mr. Davenport had given Adam, Chase, and I our own rooms a few weeks ago, and it definitely came in handy with situations like this.) When I reached my room, I stormed in and slammed the door behind me, my bed being the only thing on my mind. I crawled into said bed, where I drifted into the peaceful sleep that I so desperately craved.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

Bree's PoV:

I woke up from my nap, happy, refreshed, and slightly guilty. I knew that I couldn't control my hormones at that time, but I still felt bad about blowing up at my brothers. Poor guys; they probably had no idea what was going on.

I groaned and rested the backs of my hands on my forehead, knowing that I needed to apologize (and I would), but also knowing that it would probably be awkward as hell.

At that moment, a soft knock came on my door.

"It's open," I called, not wanting to get up yet.

Leo walked in, holding a tub of "I Heart Chocolate" ice cream, two spoons, some chocolate cookies, and magic shell on a tray. I spied a stack of movies on the tray as well.

Leo set the tray down on my T.V. stand and then came and sat down next to me. "Hey," Leo greeted, looking down at me, "How you feeling?"

"Crappy," I answered honestly.

"I figured as much."

Silence.

"Look, Leo, I'm really sorry that I yelled at you guys like that. It's-"

"It's called having a period. I get it," Leo assured me.

"How did you-?"

"I lived with just my mom for years. Trust me- I know what a period is." My brother chuckled. "Heck, the first time my mom blew up on me because of her period, I was about twelve years old. I had no idea why she got so angry, but thankfully, she calmed down quickly and apologized before telling me what was wrong with her."

I laughed a little. "Yeah. We don't all blow up all the time, but if you're not careful..."

Leo laughed too. "You can say that again."

I nodded towards the tray. "What's with all that?"

"Well, I remembered Mom telling me that most girls loved to eat two kinds of food while on their period: chocolate and junk food. I also remembered her saying that all she really felt like doing was laying in bed and watching movies. SO, I figured that that's what we could do today. If you want to...?"

I gave a large smile. "That sounds perfect. Thanks Leo." I hugged said boy.

"No problem. I'm your brother, and since Adam and Chase are still utterly confused on what's up with you, I figured I could help you out."

"Okay. Adam not understanding what's wrong I can understand. But how can Chase, the smartest person in the world, NOT know what's wrong? Is that even possible?" I questioned.

Leo held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I'm just as confused as you are. I think that maybe the only thing that he'll never know everything about is girls. Okay. SO, what movie do you want to watch first?"

I sat up as Leo retrieved the tray and brought it back to the bed. "What you got?"

"Let's see...okay. We've got "Grease", "Mean Girls", "Sixteen Candles", and a rather beautiful assortment of Disney movies. So, what will it be?"

"'Mean Girls'. Without a doubt."

"'Mean Girls' it is."

SO, that's what Leo and I, as well as our other two brothers, (who we had invited through text to join us) did for the rest of the day: we layed in my bed in the dark, watching old movies, eating junk, and laughing when Leo spoke up during "Mean Girls", saying, "God, Bree, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen! It's not going to happen!"

I did apologize to Adam and Chase and tell them what was wrong, which made them extremely awkward and me extremely giggly. They got over it pretty quickly, saying that they remembered me getting my first period while we were still living in the lab. Adam, Chase, and I just laughed, reminiscing about how I had to be held back by them both when Mr. Davenport made the mistake of telling me that I was a little too slow during training. We had never seen our father so scared!

So together we all laid, Leo and Adam on my right, Chase on my left. Chase let me lean on him while we watched the movies, and Adam kept his arm around my shoulders.

I loved how all three of my brothers had a different way of helping.

Chase was the one who you would go to for advice or comforting words. He always knew what to say.

Adam was more of a silent comforter; he didn't always know what to say, but he always knew when I needed a hug or a kiss on the head.

And Leo? Well, Leo was the one who was willing to watch "Mean Girls" and eat junk food all day when you felt bad.

Now the question was: which was the best type of comfort?

I personally thought that the best was a combination of all three.

AN: How was that? I know it was a lot of talking, and it was kinda weak, but I hope ya'll liked it! I would like to dedicate this one shot to a guest reviewer, who gave me the idea for this one shot. Thanks again to whoever gave me any ideas, and again, I hope ya'll liked it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
